Je t'aime à la folie
by inukag9
Summary: Etant sans alter, Izuku poursuit une autre voie pour devenir un héros à sa manière. Ce chemin le sépare de Katsuki durant des années. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le retrouve devant ses locaux.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

J'ai eu cette idée alors que je m'ennuyais au travail, debout à attendre des clients qui ne venaient pas… C'est pour ça que je me suis mise à écrire sur mon lieu de travail (ce n'est pas bien, ne m'imitez surtout pas!).

Bref! Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle fic My Hero Academia! J'avais d'abord pensé écrire un OS mais allez savoir comment, l'OS s'est transformé en fic… C'est un véritable mystère!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Je t'aime à la folie**

**Chapitre 1**

Les héros: une race d'êtres supérieurs appartenant à un monde différent du commun des mortels. Ils sont surpuissants, apparaissent toujours là où le danger met en péril la tranquillité d'honnête gens et possèdent un grand sens de la justice. Certains leurs vouent un culte digne des plus grands dieux. D'autres ne les voient que comme des bourreaux servant le diable en personne. Mais avant toute chose, il ne faut pas oublier que derrière ce masque héroïque se cache des êtres humains comme les autres. Aussi puissants soient-ils, ils ont tous un cœur qui bat sous leur uniforme de travail. A l'intérieur de leur corps composé de chair et de sang, ils ressentent des sentiments et peuvent agir sous le coup de l'émotion. Ces mêmes héros qui sauvent des milliers de vie ont aussi parfois besoin d'être sauvé à leur tour.

\- Bien, monsieur Tanizaki, nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine.

\- Merci monsieur Midoriya.

L'homme nommé Tanizaki s'inclina puis sortie de la pièce. Midoriya Izuku, un homme dans la trentaine aux cheveux verts, sourit de manière bienveillante et referma la porte derrière son dernier patient de la journée. Il s'autorisa un petit étirement, levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, se laissant aller dans un gémissement de bien-être. Il se massa ensuite la nuque dans un mouvement de poignet puis se détendit complètement. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée de travail. Il retourna derrière son bureau pour taper la synthèse de son rendez-vous sur le dossier du client avant d'enregistrer et fermer le fichier. Il cliqua ensuite sur un autre logiciel et consulta le planning du lendemain.

A première vue, ce ne serait pas une journée très chargée. La plupart des noms inscrits sur l'agenda était des habitués qu'il suivait depuis un certain temps. Aucun d'eux n'était des personnes peu coopératives, comme il aimait les appeler. Il allait fermer le calendrier gentiment garni par sa nouvelle secrétaire quand un nom retint son attention. Un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans ses rendez-vous professionnels. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit au début du mois, la première fois qu'il avait vu ce nom apparaitre comme par magie dans son agenda. Depuis ce jour, c'était la troisième fois qu'il le voyait.

Bakugou Katsuki (alias Ground Zero)

«Kacchan» fut sa première pensée à la lecture de ce nom et la nostalgie envahie son cœur. Kacchan l'avait surnommé Deku durant toute son enfance. Les souvenirs douloureux supplantaient les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient pu un jour partager. Devait-il le traiter comme un vieil ami, comme un ennemi ou bien comme un étranger? Ses sentiments étaient bien mitigés. Dire qu'une telle personne venait le voir pour se faire soigner. Par lui. Il frissonna à cette idée farfelue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir, rire ou pleurer. Quelle ironie du sort. Son corps tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Impatience? Doute? Ce qui était vrai hier ne l'était pas forcément aujourd'hui. Peut-être avait-il sciemment prit rendez-vous avec lui pour renouer leur lien. Après tout, depuis leur dernière rencontre, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts alors peut-être pourront-ils recommencer leur relation à zéro.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois qu'il avait vu ce nom apparaitre dans son agenda. Mais comme par le passé, ses sentiments avaient été rudement piétinés par Bakugou Katsuki. Il avait tellement appréhendé leur retrouvaille, tellement stressé tout au long de la semaine où ce nom si familier s'était inscrit. Il avait été distrait, incapable de se concentrer ou de dormir correctement, tel un enfant de primaire qui attendait les excursions ou les événements scolaires. Mais lors de leur premier rendez-vous, le patient n'avait même pas daigné se montrer, ni même appelé pour annuler ou reporter l'entrevue. Déçu et soulagé à la fois, Izuku pensait que Kacchan ne voulait peut-être pas lui montrer ses faiblesses. Qu'il était optimiste.

Il avait attendu leur deuxième rendez-vous. Dans son secteur d'activité, il n'était pas rare de se faire poser un lapin ou deux, surtout la première fois. Et il paraissait évident que son ami d'enfance entrait dans cette catégorie. La tension en lui s'évapora quelque peu. Ce fut sans réelle surprise que le vert passa son deuxième rendez-vous avec l'homme invisible, n'apercevant même pas l'ombre d'un héros blond explosif. Et pour ce troisième rendez-vous à venir? Devait-il parier sur sa venue ou sur son absence?

L'homme aux cheveux verts secoua la tête, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas trop y réfléchir. Un proverbe lui vint à l'esprit au même moment. Tout venait à point à qui savait attendre, n'est-ce pas? Anticiper le facteur instable, si le caractère de son ami d'enfance n'avait pas évolué, ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il devait faire le premier pas? Sinon, il aurait beau attendre, ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Il commença à fouiller dans ses papiers et tira le dossier du patient absentéiste. Un numéro était inscrit sur la seule feuille de la pochette cartonnée. Il s'empressa de composer le numéro indiqué. Après quelques secondes, l'interlocuteur décrocha.

\- Allo? Je suis Midoriya Izuku. vous êtes celui qui a pris rendez-vous pour Bakugou Katsuki, n'est-ce pas? Oui, c'est cela. J'ai en effet un petit problème. Je me demandais si vous pouvez persuader votre ami de venir me rencontrer. Il est actuellement difficile de faire progresser la situation si l'intéressé ne se montre pas. Oui. Il se trouve que lors des deux précédentes séances…

Après quelques minutes passées à expliquer la situation, Izuku raccrocha. Être paralysé par la peur ne lui ressemblait pas. Surtout face à Kacchan. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il devait avoir plus hâte de le revoir que ce qu'il pensait. Il éteint son ordinateur et pris sa sacoche. Il avança jusqu'à la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Concernant le pari, devait-il miser sur la présence ou sur l'absence de Bakugou Katsuki? Si tout se passait bien, il le verrait dès le lendemain. Il allait revoir Kacchan. Ce surnom faisait remonter pas mal de souvenirs en lui. Le plus ancien devait être celui où il se prit en pleine face son «handicap» à l'âge de quatre ans.

Contrairement aux autres enfants de sa génération, il n'avait pas d'alter. Il faisait partie des vingt pourcents de la population à n'avoir aucun pouvoir. Ce jour-là, son rêve de devenir héros se brisa une première fois. C'était également à partir de ce jour là que Kacchan, petit surnom affectif qu'il avait donné à ami d'enfance et accessoirement son futur patient, avait commencé à prendre ses distances avec lui et à le brutaliser. Avec le temps, beaucoup de temps, des années plus tard, il était parvenu à relativiser la chose.

A l'époque, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants à la recherche d'une place qui leur était propre. Parfois, ils la trouvaient de suite, parfois ils tâtonnaient, parfois ils s'égaraient. Parmi les enfants, il y avait une sorte hiérarchie qui s'organisait par rapport à la force. Et lui, un sans pouvoir, était évidemment en bas de l'échelle. Un véritable bon à rien, comme l'indiquait son surnom: Deku. Mais il avait nié sa réalité. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il avait refusé d'abandonner. Il avait lutté. Il avait persévéré. Il s'était entraîné. Il avait tout enduré. Il avait étudié. Il avait tout fait pour devenir un héros pour surmonter sa faiblesse.

Lors de sa dernière année de collège, il avait eu l'audace de s'inscrire à l'examen d'entrée de Yuei, la meilleure école de super héros malgré son aptitude plus que défavorable, carrément inexistante. Ce qui n'avait guère plu à Kacchan. Il se souvenait encore de son regard. Cette dernière année avait aussi été la plus folle, un véritable tournant dans sa vie. Il pouvait aussi dire que c'était l'année où il avait touché le fond du gouffre et tout n'avait été que désespoir. Jamais cela n'avait été aussi violent que cette année là.

Le blond se faisait de plus en plus cruel au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient. Quotidiennement, il le décourageait et le remettait à sa place de moins que rien, tout en bas de la pyramide. Puis un jour, il rencontra son idole. Il avait osé lui demander «est-ce qu'on peut devenir comme vous sans super pouvoir?». Il voulait devenir un véritable super héros. Même sans pouvoir. Il avait osé espérer de belles paroles de la part du numéro un des héros. Mais ce jour-là, son rêve vola en éclat une deuxième fois, de la plus violente des manières qui soient. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. All Might, le héros parmi les héros, l'éternel numéro un au classement, son dieu vivant, lui avait dit que c'était impossible. Il y avait des choses que la volonté seule ne pouvait compenser. Il devait se trouver une autre voie.

Suite au choc émotionnel assez virulent, Deku se sentait plus que misérable. Toute sa motivation perdue, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Même les brimades de son ami d'enfance ne l'avait pas autant secoué que cette phrase d'All Might. Tiraillé entre son rêve de devenir un héros et l'implacable vérité sortie de la bouche de l'objet de son culte, il fit la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Stupide mais tellement satisfaisant pour son égo. Il avait assisté à une de ces arrestations matinales dont il avait l'habitude de poursuivre et vit quelque chose qui fit vibrer son cœur blessé. Kacchan avait été possédé par un super vilain. Le garçon le plus fort de son âge était actuellement en position de victime. Il luttait pour sa survie. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Les héros étaient hésitants. Le corps du sans alter agit avant ses pensées. Ses jambes le transportèrent vers la scène du crime. Il courut à la rescousse de son tyran, permettant de déstabiliser cet inconnu à l'apparence gluante, gagnant juste assez de temps pour que les héros du jour puissent agir.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela ressemblait plus à une tentative ultime et désespérée de sa part de devenir un héros. Il se souvenait également s'être fait sévèrement réprimander par les héros présent sur place. Bien sur, toute action avait ses conséquences. Son bourreau lui avait fait subir le contre coup de son humiliation et il perdit le droit de se présenter aux examens de Yuei. De ce qu'il avait compris au milieu du brouhaha de réprimandes, quelqu'un qui ne savait pas où était sa place et qui gênait une opération sauvetage, risquant par la même occasion la vie de l'otage, n'avait rien à faire dans la plus grande école de super héros.

La remise des diplômes marqua sa séparation avec l'adolescent explosif. Chacun suivait le chemin tracé par ses choix et surtout, ses capacités. L'un fit un pas dans le monde des héros tandis que l'autre empruntait la route du citoyen lambda. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis ce jour. Izuku se rappelait que malgré son rêve brisé en mille morceaux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son aspiration première. Toutes ces années à souffrir et à se raccrocher à un maigre espoir ne pouvaient tout simplement pas disparaitre ainsi. Il avait beaucoup médité. Il s'était remis en question. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens et finalement, il trouva la réponse. Comme le lui avait conseillé All Might, il devait se tourner vers une autre voie, plus accessible pour lui, une qui ne nécessiterait pas d'alter. Qu'avait-il donc à offrir à la société?

Sa dernière année de lycée avait été décisive. Il avait fait énormément de recherche et avait demandé des conseils sur son orientation. Au bout de ce long tunnel, il trouva un autre moyen de réaliser ses rêves. Ce n'était pas conforme à ses rêves d'enfant. Il ne pouvait sauver une famille entourée par des flammes ou capturer un super vilain. Mais il entrevit une brèche dans laquelle il s'engouffra sans hésitation. Il s'inscrit _in extremis_ dans l'université visée et passa les concours avec brio. Ce fut difficile. Il se rappelait combien il avait buché pour avoir sa place, combien ce fut l'enfer d'assimiler autant de connaissance en un si court laps de temps. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuit blanche qu'il avait effectué pour boucler ses dossiers en temps et en heure. Mais ses efforts furent récompensés. Il parvint à en sortir major de promo. Il enchaina ensuite, grâce à quelques contacts universitaires obtenus de part son statut d'élève modèle, avec un bon stage. Il avait travaillé un peu partout auprès de grands noms dans la profession, professeurs comme médecins, afin d'observer plusieurs angles d'approche différentes et élargir ses horizons, ce qui expliquait une partie de ses activités dans un grand hôpital dans la capitale. Depuis, il avait prit son envol et ouvert son propre cabinet grâce à l'aide de certains grands noms qui l'avaient soutenus depuis sa thèse.

En bref, il attendait avec impatience cette séance du lendemain. Il décida de parier sur la présence de cet homme qui avait changé sa vie. Sur cette conclusion, le vert fit un crochet au conbini, histoire d'avoir de quoi se restaurer et d'être paré pour la bataille à venir. Si Kacchan était resté le même, ce serait alors un long combat qui se profilait.

Le lendemain, après une pause déjeunée bien mérité, Izuku monta les marches pour retourner dans son cabinet avec un petit dessert en main. Son petit pêché mignon depuis quelques années. Arrivé au troisième étage, il tourna au bout d'un couloir aux couleurs sobres et vit deux personnes attendre devant sa porte. Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant. Était-il en retard? Il vérifia sa montre. Non. Il lui restait encore dix minutes. Sur les deux silhouettes qui lui faisaient dos, Midoriya Izuku reconnut immédiatement celle de Bakugou Katsuki. Cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Il inspira, tentant de calmer son pauvre cœur. Il était un professionnel. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. S'il réagissait ainsi en voyant un simple dos, comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il verra le visage du blond? Une fois calmée, en apparence du moins, il reprit sa route.

\- Excusez-moi, je vous ouvre tout de suite.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est nous qui sommes en avance, s'excusa un homme aux cheveux rouges.

Le vert arriva, clé en main. Il faisait tout pour contrôler ses gestes afin de ne pas laisser entrevoir sa nervosité et son appréhension. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au deuxième homme étrangement silencieux. La tentation était trop forte. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait tout fait pour le voir aujourd'hui mais… entre savoir et voir, c'étaient deux choses distinctes. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, les traits de son visage… Son ami d'enfance avait tellement changé et pourtant, si reconnaissable à la fois. S'en était troublant.

\- Kacchan… lâcha-t-il d'un souffle.

A l'entente de ce surnom enfantin, vestige d'un lointain passé, le blond se raidit légèrement. Il vit passer une touffe à la fois épaisse et familière couleur forêt. Il regarda avec stupéfaction celui qu'il devait rencontrer cette après-midi. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas?

\- Deku…? Que-

\- Entrez, entrez! Coupa Izuku. La salle d'attente est par ici, je prépare la salle et je suis à vous.

Belle esquive. Mais celle-ci n'était que temporaire. Les deux hommes venus pour la consultation s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente et le silence fut rompu immédiatement par celui qui avait rendez-vous malgré lui.

\- Je savais que c'était louche cette histoire de me présenter une recrue prometteuse! Pas question que je vois ce mec! J'me casse!

A peine le colérique fit un mouvement pour quitter sa chaise qu'il fut plaquer contre son siège, deux mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place.

\- Bakugou, tu as besoin d'aide, soupira son ami accompagnateur. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Et si j'ai du mentir, c'est de ta faute. T'as raté deux rendez-vous.

\- De quoi tu parles, Kirishima? J'ai pas besoin d'aide! Et surtout pas de celui-là! Rétorqua le blond.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce qui t'es arrivé mec. Désolé d'avoir pris rendez-vous pour toi sans te consulter. Mais t'inquiètes! C'est le meilleur dans ce milieu. Il est jeune mais il a sauvé Chibimini. Sa réputation n'est plus à faire.

\- Je-

\- Écoute. T'es mon meilleur pote. Et je vois bien que t'as un problème. Avec les autres, on s'est plié en quatre pour toi! On en a chié pour obtenir ce rendez-vous. Et aussi rapidement! Merde, t'en as raté deux! C'est dingue que ce Midoriya ait attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

\- J'ai rien demandé!

\- Alors tu préfères quitter ton taf et prendre ta retraite?

\- Tu me menaces là? Grogna Katsuki, incrédule.

\- Si c'est pour que tu restes en vie, alors oui. Considère ça comme une menace si tu veux. Dans ton état actuel, t'es un danger aussi bien pour les victimes que pour tes camarades et pour toi-même! Nous avons besoin de héros sain de corps et d'esprit. Si tu refuses, je me verrai dans l'obligation de le signaler à la commission pour qu'elle te retire ton permis, et ce, malgré ton incroyable talent.

\- C'est ce putain de délégué qui t'a écrit ces lignes?

\- Ouais, Iida m'a préparé cette phrase. J'ai même du l'apprendre par cœur, tu sais? Mais sache que je le ferai vraiment si tu quittes cette pièce.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, suspendant la conversation. Les pas se rapprochèrent et le spécialiste s'arrêta devant les deux hommes, actuellement seuls dans la salle d'attente en ce début d'après-midi ensoleillé.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Kacc- Monsieur Bakugou, se reprit Midoriya, par ici s'il vous plait, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour indiquer le chemin à suivre.

Le vert avait faillit rappeler son patient par le surnom auquel il était habitué à l'appeler. Il l'avait déjà laissé échapper à l'entrée. Il ne devait plus refaire la même erreur. Jusqu'à cet instant, il considérait Bakugou Katsuki comme étant Kacchan et imaginait que lui, Midoriya Izuku, était toujours Deku. Il réprima un soupir en sentant le regard rempli d'animosité de son client. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils n'étaient plus que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre après tant d'années de séparation.

Izuku secoua légèrement la tête, chassant ses idées noires. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre par si peu. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller pour prouver au héros qu'il était un véritable professionnel. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis. Ils n'étaient plus Kacchan et Deku, deux amis d'enfance dont la relation s'était dégradée avec le temps, mais Bakugou Katsuki et Midoriya Izuku, un patient et son médecin.

\- Sensei, je laisse mon ami Bakugou entre vos mains. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider, dit le héros Red Riot en s'inclinant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je ferai tout pour le sauver.

\- Et toi Bakugou! T'as pas intérêt à sécher une autre séance ou je ferais tout pour que t'ai plus de permis! Et c'est Iida qui remplira la paperasse alors t'es sur qu'il n'y aura aucune erreur!

L'ami de Katsuki s'inclina une nouvelle fois et laissa son camarade entre les mains du sauveur des héros. Midoriya pénétra dans sa salle de consultation et intima silencieusement à son ancien voisin de s'installer. Il se dirigea ensuite de l'autre côté de la table et ouvrit un fichier client jusqu'ici uniquement rempli par une note «N'est pas venu au rendez-vous». Deux fois. Il se concentra un maximum pour afficher une attitude très professionnelle.

\- Monsieur Bakugou…

\- Tu me fais gerber à m'appeler comme ça, Deku, cracha venimeusement monsieur Bakugou.

Et voilà, ses efforts furent réduits à néant en une simple phrase. Ne voulant pas se faire déstabiliser pour si peu, avant peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui, il connaissait suffisamment son ami d'enfance pour savoir qu'il se moquerait de lui à la première occasion. Il poursuivit donc la séance comme tout professionnel qui se respectait.

\- Pas de soucis. Nous ferons comme tu voudras. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Deku si ça te met plus à l'aise. Et toi? Tu préfères que je t'appelle comment? Ground Zero? Ou bien Katsuki? Kacchan?

Kacchan ressentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine à l'entente de son diminutif si longtemps tombé dans oubli. Il n'avait toléré qu'une seule personne à l'appeler ainsi. Deku. Même après que leur relation ce soit détériorée, le vert avait continué à le nommer ainsi, maintenant le faible lien entre eux, sans jamais qu'il ne lui interdise ce surnom malgré les brimades.

\- Fait ce que tu veux, putain d'nerd.

Lui aussi s'en était tenu à Deku. Bien sur, quelques autres surnoms pas très honorifiques avaient pris place mais ce privilège lui avait toujours appartenu. À l'entente de cette appellation, le vert sourit, un petit air nostalgique traversant son visage. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur leur passée, aussi douloureux soit-il. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour l'avait conduit à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait effacer d'un simple geste de la main les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs. Ils allaient de paires. Cette façon de parler était comme une autorisation de sa part.

\- Ahah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu, Kacchan. Ca me fait très plaisir. Même si ça fait quand même trois semaines que je t'attends.

Il était sincère. Vraiment. Après s'être séparé de lui et avoir pris du recul, celui qui avait abandonné la voie des supers héros ne voyait plus tout en noir. Le fait est que ses études l'avaient aussi aidé à relativiser sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux, à chercher la raison d'un tel déraillement dans leur relation, à cicatriser leurs blessures de cœur. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, ils s'étaient heurtés sans ménagement, intentionnellement ou non, sans prendre soin l'un de l'autre, créant ainsi des plaies béantes difficiles à panser.

\- Il te manque vraiment une putain d'case, Deku. Sache que j'suis pas ici de mon plein gré alors rédige un putain d'rapport comme quoi tout va bien et on ne se reverra plus jamais! Lança le colérique en tapant du poing sur la table.

Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser par les quelques étincelles qui éclataient dans la main suspendue au dessus de son bureau, Izuku ne perdit pas son sourire et parcourut en diagonal un rapport sous ses yeux. Il l'avait lu tellement de fois pour préparer leur entretien qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Il était un professionnel. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de défi. D'ailleurs, son bureau était composé de matériaux renforcés. Il ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds par son ami d'enfance. Il avait changé.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ça, Kacchan. Tu es ici car Kirishima-kun a estimé que tu avais besoin d'aide.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide! Affirma le blond.

\- Pourtant, d'après ce que je vois, depuis cet _incident_, tu…

\- La ferme! Putain d'nerd! T'es qu'un Deku! T'as rien à me dire!

Katsuki se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage. Il éleva la voix plus précipitamment, plus fortement, que ce qu'il avait prévu. Ce genre de comportement trahissait la nervosité qu'il cachait vis-à-vis de cet incident. Il s'en voulait de s'être ainsi fait mener en bateau.

Izuku quand à lui, continua de le fixer, sans rien dire. Une fois qu'il estima son ami d'enfance calmé, il reprit la parole. C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer le patient. Il sentait que la suite serait bien plus difficile.

\- Écoute Kacchan. Je sais combien cela doit être difficile pour toi mais je suis là pour t'aider. Nous n'avons pas à nous précipiter. Prenons notre temps. Parle-moi dès que tu te sentiras prêt. Je ne te forcerai pas. Rassures-toi.

\- Alors-

\- Par contre, en tant que psychologue, je ne pourrais autoriser la poursuite de tes activités sur le terrain si tu refuses de me voir, dit Deku fermement. A toi de voir. Et je te déconseille de sécher. Je pense que ton ami a été assez clair. Sache que je sais très bien délivrer des certificats d'inaptitude aux actes héroïques.

Malgré son visage souriant, son ton n'autorisait aucun refus. Après toutes ces années, le vert autrefois surnommé bon à rien avait su devenir un homme. Il n'était plus le petit garçon chétif qui ne pouvait que subir sans répliquer. Il était actuellement dans un rapport de force en sa faveur. Il pourrait presque prendre gout à ce sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis de Kacchan.

\- Nous nous verrons une fois par semaine, que cela te plaise ou non, Kacchan. Par contre, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te forcerai pas à parler de cet incident. J'attendrai que tu acceptes l'idée d'avoir besoin d'aide. Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça mais c'est un premier pas important. D'ici là, nous pouvons parler de tout ce dont tu as envie. N'importe quel sujet.

Un silence s'installa. Izuku en avait vu, des patients récalcitrants, des plus gentils aux plus insupportables. Le fait que la société avait pas mal de préjugés, du genre plutôt péjoratif, freinait pas mal de personne qui aurait pourtant besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, ne serait-ce que pour les éclairer un peu. Aussi, préférait-il mettre en confiance la personne en face de lui plutôt que d'attaquer de front. Il cherchait ensuite un moyen d'approfondir le sujet, qu'importe le temps qu'il y passerait dessus.

Le blond était dans un tout autre état d'esprit que le psy. Il était littéralement hors de lui. Déjà que ce putain de rouge l'avait trompé pour suivre cette thérapie de merde, mais en plus, il fallait que cela soit Deku qui prenne en charge son dossier.

Deku… Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu ni prononcé ce nom ridicule. A croire qu'il faisait le mort. Un jour, tout avait déraillé entre eux et il lui était devenu insupportable de rester auprès de celui qui avait grandi avec lui. Un regard suffisait à lui faire cracher des immondices. Et voilà qu'après toutes ces années, le blond retrouvait ce gamin chétif derrière un bureau, proclamant être son psy et qu'il voulait apporter son aide? Il y avait de quoi rire. Il avait beau le regarder, il ne voyait qu'un Deku incapable de quoi que ce soit. Pas comme lui qui ne pouvait s'autoriser une pause sur sa route vers le sommet des héros. Un simple contretemps et cela ruinerait tous ses efforts.

Physiquement, ils avaient tous les deux grandis et étaient devenus deux hommes bien séduisants dans leur genre. Ses cheveux verts n'étaient toujours pas disciplinés et le renfrogné devait s'avouer que cette chemise verte ne lui allait pas trop mal. Mais il était certain que certains tics assez repoussants étaient toujours présents. Comme le fait de marmonner dans son coin en grattant du papier. Combien de cahier avait-il rempli ainsi? Surement assez pour s'être cru capable de passer l'examen de Yuei et se voiler la face quand à ses capacités, aussi bien physiques que surnaturelles. Une fois lancée sur le sujet des héros, celui-ci était intarissable, ce qui pouvait se révéler ennuyeux pour des personnes lambdas. Avec ce genre de défaut, il se doutait bien que le succès auprès de la gente féminine ne devait pas suivre.

\- Ca fait le fier alors que j'suis sur qu'il est encore puceau, marmonna Kacchan, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre.

\- Ahah, Kacchan, même moi j'ai une ou deux expériences à mon âge.

Katsuki tourna brusquement la tête et regarda incrédule celui qui fut son ami d'enfance. Il était surpris. Choqué serait peut-être le mot. Lui qui avait encore la vision du gamin pleurnichard incapable de répliquer à ses coups, à toujours subir sans rien dire, pas fichu d'aligner deux lignes à une fille… Cet enfant serait donc devenu un homme aujourd'hui. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait…presque quinze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Comme quoi, tout le monde changeait. Ils avaient quasiment passé autant de temps ensemble que loin l'un de l'autre. Cependant, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Ce n'était qu'un Deku. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui cracher gratuitement son venin à la figure.

\- Ca devait être une pauv' fille désespérée…

\- T'es méchant Kacchan. Sans vouloir me vanter, Kurumi-chan faisait partie du top cinq des plus belles filles du séminaire et Takeru-sempai était un ainé très attentionné et plutôt beau gosse.

Le blond s'étrangla à l'entende du nom masculin glissé l'air de rien dans la conversation. Ou bien une fille avec un tel nom? Ce n'était pas totalement impossible vu l'ère d'aujourd'hui mais très peu probable. Il lui venait l'envie soudaine de fuir. S'il était un homme ordinaire, il l'aurait peut-être fait mais il était un héros. Et un héros ne déguerpissait pas la queue entre les jambes face à une mauviette.

\- T'es devenu gay? Lâcha Kacchan.

\- Non, mais pendant que je me cherchais, j'ai multiplié mes expériences. Chaque relation a ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qui était donc cet inconnu en face de lui? Ca ne pouvait pas être Deku. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son Deku, celui avec qui il avait grandi depuis leur rencontre dans les bacs à sable, joué aux héros et la partie la plus importante en termes de durée…celui qu'il avait tyrannisé. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. En y réfléchissant bien, la distance qui s'était installée entre eux était de sa faute… enfin… en partie.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le héros explosif voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette séance qu'il jugeait stérile. Il y avait tellement de silence qu'il ne savait plus où poser son regard. Depuis quand baissait-il les yeux devant un Deku? Il finit par lever ses prunelles rouges et lorgna sur l'horloge accrochée en haut du mur. Était-elle au dessus de sa tête pour que ses patients désespèrent en voyant la séance s'éterniser? Quinze minutes avaient passé depuis qu'il était assis dans cette pièce. Quinze petites minutes. Combien de temps allait donc durer cette séance?

Voyant le malaise commencer à s'installer, Izuku se leva et se plaça devant son patient. Il fit un geste pour l'inviter à changer de place. Il savait que rester à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux serait contreproductif. Il se devait de détendre l'atmosphère pour mettre le héros à l'aise.

\- Tu préfères qu'on discute sur le canapé? Il est très confortable tu sais. Je peux même t'offrir une tasse de café si tu veux. Et cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai ramené une pâtisserie dont tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Elle provient de la nouvelle pâtisserie en face de la gare.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Midoriya se dirigea vers la machine à café et prépara les tasses pour leur boisson chaude. Le temps que l'information atteigne le cerveau du blond, la mixture caféinée était presque prête. Bakugou décida de se lever et alla s'assoir sur le beau, il devait l'admettre, canapé rouge. C'était un rouge un peu hypnotisant qui invitait à se reposer dessus. Il en profita alors pour visiter les lieux en vue panoramique, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire en entrant, trop occupé à préparer sa protestation. Ah, il y avait quelques goodies de All Might qui trainait par-ci par-là. Cette passion était toujours la même apparemment.

Il revint à lui quand il entendit le bruit de quelque chose poser devant lui. Il vit une tasse fumante et un beau gâteau à la fraise. Il glissa une œillade au vert qui se régalait déjà, vue la rougeur sur ses joues, et retourna son attention sur son assiette. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre la petite fourchette pour prendre une bouchée. Il était étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit si délicieux. Ils mangèrent en silence, où seul le bruit du couvert se faisait entendre.

\- C'est mon petit péché mignon depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler.

\- Et tu t'en es pris deux parts? T'es devenu gourmand, se moqua le héros.

\- Ce-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Rougit Izuku. En général, je prends une part comme dessert et une autre pour le goûter. Mine de rien, ça creuse de faire ce métier. Mon cerveau a besoin de sucre!

Le vert déposa son assiette désormais vide. C'était fou la vitesse à laquelle la pâtisserie avait été engloutie.

\- Et puis, il faut bien un peu de réconfort quand on entend les problèmes de tout le monde à longueur de journée.

Derechef, un silence s'immisça entre eux suite à cette déclaration. Le défi semblait assez ardu. La mine du héros se referma. Aurait-il fait une boulette?

\- Combien de temps dure la séance?

\- Hein? Oh, elle dure en moyenne une heure. Bien sûr, si tu veux une séance prolongée, il n'y a pas de…

\- Rêve pas, putain d'nerd.

Le blond but sa tasse en silence, ignorant les tentatives de lancer une discussion de l'homme aux cheveux vert en face de lui. Une heure… Il regarda l'horloge. Encore trente cinq minutes. Il déposa son verre, refusant de croiser les yeux verts d'une certaine personne et fixa la porte.

\- Kacchan…

\- La ferme.

\- Mais…

\- Ta gueule Deku!

Le héros entendit un léger soupir. Il vit ensuite le professionnel débarrasser et marmonner en faisant la vaisselle. Surement entrain de réfléchir à une stratégie pour le faire parler. Mais Deku pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il cède. Il lâcha un claquement de langue, preuve de son mécontentement, et lança son fameux regard rempli d'animosité.

Le reste de la séance fut tout aussi infructueuse que la première moitié. Katsuki ne répondait que par monosyllabe et tuait du regard celui qui tentait de l'aider. Quand l'heure fut terminé, le héros ne perdit pas une seconde et ramassa ses affaires pour quitter le bureau en claquant la porte. Izuku soupira, la tension soudainement disparut. Il savait que la tache serait compliqué mais à ce point là. Il avait pourtant cru que la pâtisserie allait détendre l'atmosphère. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à dresser une stratégie pour que son patient s'ouvre à lui. Il était du genre persévérant après tout.

La semaine suivante, le psychologue eut la mauvaise surprise de voir son rendez-vous avec Kacchan annulé. Il tenta d'appeler son patient, qui ne prit l'appel qu'après sa quatrième tentative. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. «J'suis occupé» qu'il avait lâché avant de raccrocher. Dans la soirée, le vert reçut un appel de l'homme rouge qui lui expliquait proprement qu'un imprévu était arrivé, d'où la séance annulée.

La semaine suivante, le blond s'était effectivement présenté, mais en retard, et avait refusé de croiser son regard, ayant les yeux rivé sur son smartphone, jouant à divers jeux dessus. Quelques noms peu élogieux avaient été lâchés par-ci par-là. Mais rien d'exploitable. Cependant, il pouvait confirmer que Kacchan n'avait pas sécher sa séance.

La semaine suivante fut de nouveau annulé. Des heures supplémentaires? Kacchan pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait avaler une telle chose? Après enquête, le thérapeute apprit que le blond avait soudainement renoncé à ses jours de repos pour aller travailler. Sa patience ayant des limites, Izuku contacta de nouveau Kirishima pour mettre en place un plan.

Enfin, le jour de la séance arriva. Izuku sacrifia sa pause déjeunée pour rejoindre Katsuki sur son lieu de travail. Il fit profil bas lorsqu'il rejoignit un certain rouge en bas de l'immeuble et ils pénétrèrent discrètement dans le bureau sous le regard interloqué de la gardienne de l'immeuble. Kirishima Eijiro était un homme assez fort pour avoir réussi à convaincre les employés de l'aider. Arrivé devant la salle où était leur objectif, les deux comploteurs se firent signes puis exécutèrent leur plan.

Bakugou était assis à son bureau, remplissant une putain de paperasse qu'il rêvait d'exploser. Pourquoi s'appliquait-il autant? Parce que c'était soit se taper de l'administratif, soit se taper une autre séance avec Deku. C'était plus simple d'ignorer les multiples appels et notifications qu'il recevait. Soudain, sa porte fut défoncée. Réagissant au quart de tour, Katsuki explosa le morceau de porte qui le visait.

\- Bakugou!

Avant d'avoir pu avoir une idée de ce qui se passait, l'explosif vit Kirishima lui foncer dessus, la peau durcie par son alter. Il évita un coup de poing et se retrouva dans le dos de celui qu'il prenait pour son ami. Il allait lui faire regretter son attaque surprise quand il se sentit une autre présence derrière lui. Ses hanches pivotèrent pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil une touffe verte lui foncer dessus. Il esquiva _in extremis_ le coup de poing qui frôla sa joue avant de perdre son équilibre à cause d'une balayette. Avant même s'avoir pu réagir, il fut plaqué au sol. Tout mouvement impossible, le blond sentit des liens autour de ses bras.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Kirishima-kun.

\- De rien Midoriya. T'es vachement fort comme mec.

\- Ahah… Je traite quotidiennement des héros, tu te doutes bien que certains usent de leurs atouts pour m'éviter. J'ai pas mal de matériel dans mon bureau.

Le calme revenu dans son bureau, le héros explosif vit une tête rouge et une tête verte au dessus de lui, discutant tranquillement alors qu'il était immobilisé sur la moquette.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel?

\- T'es sérieux Bakugou? Je t'avais dis de pas sécher!

\- J'ai pas séché!

\- Kacchan, tu cherches à m'éviter en prenant pour excuse le travail, ça revient au même. Sachant que tu ne viendrais pas de toi-même, je suis venu te chercher. Allez viens, on va dans mon cabinet.

\- Midoriya, appelle-moi quand tu veux!

\- Pas de problème Kirishima-kun. Ce fut un plaisir de collaborer avec toi.

Trainant un Bakugou récalcitrant dans la rue, les deux hommes ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Loin de là. Arrivé au parking, Izuku jeta sans ménagement son ami d'enfance sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et démarra. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la salle de consultation que Deku détacha son patient kidnappé sur son canapé.

\- Putain d'nerd! Je vais te-

\- Oui, oui. Je sais, je sais. Bien, Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois, Kacchan?

\- Tu viens de m'enlever!

\- Ahah, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose. C'était plutôt excitant.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Deku!

\- C'est plutôt à toi de te reprendre Kacchan.

Le ton jusque là léger changea brusquement. La voix était plus grave, plus sérieuse, plus menaçante.

\- J'ai fait des efforts, Kacchan. Je t'ai attendu. Passe encore que tu sois scotché sur ton portable durant toute la séance mais que tu me poses un lapin, tu rêves! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais je suis avant tout un professionnel. Mon devoir est de te soigner.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide!

\- Je viendrais te chercher à chaque fois que tu t'esquiveras. Je suis fort à ce jeu là. J'irai même te chercher chez toi s'il le faut. Kacchan! Ne te braque pas! Si tu ne veux pas en parler, soit, mais viens me voir. Tu penses peut-être que c'est une perte de temps mais si tu continue de refuser, tu risques de tout perdre! Alors ressaisis-toi! T'es un héros non?

Deku avait levé la voix sur lui. Cela faisait longtemps que Deku ne s'était plus dressé contre lui. Et cette fois, il avait même été jusqu'à monter un plan aussi minable pour l'emmener dans ce bureau de merde. S'il avait pu, il aurait tout explosé. Mais il était un héros, pas un vilain. Quoique s'il invoquait la légitime défense contre le kidnapping, c'était valable? Mais dans ce cas, tout le monde aurait su la raison de cet enlèvement… Finalement, hurler tout au long du trajet avait été son seul défouloir. Et à présent, il avait la gorge sèche.

Pendant qu'il reprenait peu à peu son humanité, Midoriya apporta un verre d'eau à son récalcitrant qui le lui arracha des mains. Ne s'attendant à rien de sa part, le professionnel de santé s'assit en face de l'homme qu'il avait enlevé. En y repensant, c'était un plan de fou. Mais en se laissant entrainer par l'enthousiasme de Kirishima, il avait accepté la stratégie musclée. Habituellement, un petit harcèlement téléphonique et une visite sur le lieu de travail suffisait, surtout s'il feignait de révéler l'objet de sa visite, à savoir une consultation privée à domicile ou au bureau. Parfois, une petite clé de bras mais rien de bien méchant. Et il n'avait utilisé ses chaines qu'une seule fois. Kacchan ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tache.

Profitant du calme avant la tempête pour reprendre son souffle, il décida de commencer par des petites questions simples sans importance, telle que la santé, la météo, son petit déjeuner. Histoire de discuter un peu. Mais comme les fois précédentes, les sujets furent vite épuisés grâce au manque d'implication du personnage colérique. Il tenta même de l'amadouer avec une pâtisserie. Mais rien. Peut-être devait-il abandonner pour cette fois et retenter la semaine suivante?

Le blond observa du coin de l'œil le vert qui s'apprêtait à effectuer l'un de ses tics préférés. La main blanche monta jusqu'au niveau du menton et la tint. Ses lèvres légèrement rosées bougeaient de manière désordonnées et un son sinistre sortait à chaque mouvement. Les yeux verts ne le regardait plus mais fixait sans le voir l'assiette vide possédant une légère trace de crème fouettée. Cela lui rappelait le passé, comment il avait cherché à réduire en cendre le rêve de l'homme en face de lui.

Katsuki claqua sa langue dans sa bouche. Il commençait à en avoir assez de tout cela. Assez de ce malaise. Assez de se chercher des excuses pour fuir devant ce faiblard. Ils n'étaient que Kacchan et Deku. Il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il finit par lâcher une question.

\- Comment t'es devenu psy? C'est pas toi qui clamais haut et fort que tu serais un héros?

Surpris par la soudaine prise de parole de son patient peu coopératif, Izuku laissa passer quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse, les yeux brillants face à ce soudain intérêt. Le blond regrettait presque d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule.

\- Eh bien…tu ne trouve pas qu'en quelque sorte, je suis aussi un héros? Répondit le psy en se grattant la joue.

\- Hein?

\- Et bien, tu es un héros et tu es bien ici car tu as un problème, n'est-ce pas? Et que tu ne peux le résoudre seul.

\- … Hn, acquiesça le héros à contrecœur.

\- Eh bien, mon métier à moi est justement de sauver les héros.

Izuku se désigna lui-même d'une main, la posant sur son torse, l'air fier de lui. Cette tête donnait des idées au héros… tel qu'un poing bien placé. Il serra ses poings pour se retenir.

\- Vous, les héros, êtes des humains comme les autres. Je m'en suis rendu compte avec ce qui s'est passé avec All Might. Je parle bien sur de la différence de gabarit qu'il a entre sa forme baraquée et sa forme normale.

Deku nota le léger raidissement de Kacchan et poursuivit sa réponse.

\- Cela peut sembler évident mais vous avez une image d'être… supérieur à garder, n'est-ce pas? À la différence de nous, simples civils, vous utilisez vos pouvoirs pour sauver les personnes en danger et protéger notre société des ténèbres. Et comme n'importe quel humain, il peut arriver que vous ayez besoin d'un soutien psychologique. Vous n'êtes pas invincible. Il se peut qu'un événement vous traumatise ou que votre volonté s'effrite face à la dure réalité tel des dilemmes sur la personne à sauver, privilégier le groupe à l'individu, être trop lent, trop faible, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Bien sur, ce n'est pas toujours aussi grave. Parfois, vous avez juste besoin de parler, de vider votre sac, d'expulser votre colère ou de vous plaindre auprès de quelqu'un. En pensant à tout cela, j'ai décidé d'être cette personne. J'ai voulu être le confident et le conseiller de ces héros en difficulté.

Le regard de Deku paraissait un peu rêveur avec son petit sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux perdus dans le vide mais néanmoins brillant. A cette vision du présent se superposa une vieille image dans esprit du belliqueux, celle d'un petit enfant aux cheveux vert qui contait son rêve. Une pensée le frappa alors. Son bon à rien d'ami d'enfance s'était trouvé un autre rêve. Un rêve bien plus accessible à son niveau, à ses capacités. Le fond restait le même. Seul le chemin emprunté était différent.

\- Et donc… Pourquoi psy?

Heureux de voir que le héros explosif s'intéressait enfin à lui après tant d'année d'ignorance, le teint du professionnel psychologique s'éclaira.

\- C'est grâce à toi, Kacchan. A toi et à All Might.

\- Moi et… All Might?

Le vert acquiesça. Il joignit ses doigts devant lui, replongeant lentement dans ses souvenirs teintés d'amertume.

\- Malgré tout ce que tu m'avais fait subir jusqu'au collège, je t'en suis reconnaissant, Kacchan.

Kacchan se tendit à l'évocation de ces souvenirs peu glorieux. Elles n'étaient agréables, ni pour lui, ni pour Deku. Et sans vouloir l'admettre à haute voix, il reconnaissait être allé trop loin avec son ancien voisin à certain moment.

\- Lorsque j'ai découvert que je n'avais aucun alter à l'âge de quatre ans, j'ai nié cette insupportable réalité que tu essayais de m'inculquer par les coups. J'étais si faible et sans pouvoir. Tu n'avais sûrement pas cette intention, rajouta Izuku en voyant que Katsuki allait contredire cette fausse affirmation, mais je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu avais changé.

Le spécialiste commença à triturer ses doigts et à les fixer comme s'ils étaient devenus soudainement plus intéressant. Il était sur le point de tout raconter à son ami d'enfance, celui avec qui il n'avait plus eu de contact depuis un peu moins de quinze ans. Il allait extérioriser ce qu'il avait toujours gardé à l'intérieur de lui.

\- En dernière année de collège, la veille de ta possession par le vilain gluant, je me suis moi aussi fait posséder… et All Might m'a sauvé la vie. C'est aussi là que j'ai découvert sa vraie forme, ahah… Une avant-première pour un fan tel que moi, je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

L'explosif ambulant frissonna en se remémorant cet incident. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de cette cohabitation forcée dans son corps semblait refaire surface, s'insinuant en lui, petit à petit, par tous les pores de sa peau. Ainsi donc, Midoriya Izuku en avait aussi fait la regrettable expérience. Ce genre épreuve n'était souhaité à personne. Pas même à Deku. Peu importe à quel point il avait pu le détester. Contrairement à lui qui était plus fort et plus résistant que les jeunes de son âge, le vert n'avait rien pour lui. Il était si faible, si impuissant, incapable de se défendre contre de simples collégiens, incapable de se dresser contre lui. Sans l'intervention de All Might ce jour-là, ils ne seraient surement pas entrain de discuter ni raviver leurs souvenirs ensemble, calmement, comme de vieux amis.

\- Ce jour-là, poursuivit l'homme sans alter, avec beaucoup d'audace, j'ai osé demander à All Might si je pouvais devenir un héros, même sans alter. L'entendre me dire que c'était impossible m'a complètement anéanti.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, cette scène se rejouait inlassablement dans sa mémoire, tel un cauchemar sans fin, faisant sombrer son petit cœur fragile dans un océan de noirceur.

\- J'étais partagé entre l'abandon ou la poursuite de mon rêve irréalisable. C'est alors que mon professeur principal au lycée m'a renseigné et guidé vers d'autres voies en lien plus ou moins étroit avec l'activité de super héros. En fouillant un peu partout, j'ai découvert le métier de psychologue.

Izuku desserra les doigts qu'il avait inconsciemment pressé entre eux jusqu'à blanchir ses jointures. Tout cela n'était plus d'actualité. Il n'avait plus à se sentir aussi misérable qu'à l'époque. Il était enfin devenu quelqu'un d'important aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un qui pouvait faire avancer les choses. Quelqu'un qui pouvait sauver des vies. Le passé devait être laissé derrière lui, sans pour autant l'occulter. Il devait continuer à se tourner vers l'avenir.

\- Ce n'était pas un métier spécifiquement relié aux héros mais en poussant ma réflexion un peu plus loin, je me suis dis que les héros aussi était des hommes. Comme nous, simples civils, ces êtres surhumains faiblissent, et parfois, ils ont aussi besoin d'aide. Donc…si je deviens un assez bon psy, je me suis dit que je serais en quelque sorte un héros des héros… enfin… quelque chose comme ça… Ahah…

Le sourire imprimé sur le visage, le vert se gratta légèrement la joue légèrement rosie par ses révélations avec son index. Il y avait tout un monde entre penser à devenir le héros des héros et confier ses pensées. Même sa mère ne devait pas être au courant. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il parvenait à expliquer son parcours ainsi que sa façon de penser. Et le fait que cette personne soit Kacchan le rendait heureux. Extrêmement heureux.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge cherchant à se dérober de cette petite gêne qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Lorsqu'il vit la place des aiguilles sur le cadran, il s'exclama.

\- Ah, c'est déjà l'heure. Notre séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Surpris par ce revirement de situation, Katsuki leva la tête et vit qu'en effet, l'heure était enfin passée. Avec tout cela, le temps avait passé relativement vite. A part un petit moment nostalgie, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle séance. Ils n'avaient même pas abordé le cœur de son problème. Si les autres séances s'annonçaient ainsi, autant lui donner de suite ce qu'il désirait, c'est-à-dire confirmer sa bonne santé mentale pour la poursuite de ses activités.

\- C'est dommage d'arrêter ici alors qu'on a bien avancé, mais nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine. Même jour même heure?

\- T'oses dire qu'on a bien bossé alors qu'on s'est tapé la discute et que t'as surtout parlé de toi? Lâcha le rebelle, sceptique.

\- Bien sûr qu'on a bien travaillé. Jusqu'ici, tu as esquivé les séances ou tu m'as ignoré. Mais aujourd'hui, tu t'es intéressé à moi. Cela fait partie de ta thérapie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non? Nous discuterons de tout ce que tu voudras. Même si le sujet de conversation, c'est moi. L'important ici, c'est que l'initiative vienne de toi.

Le héros titulaire d'une licence se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné par le professionnel psychologique. Ils se firent un dernier face à face devant la porte.

\- Kacchan… Si au début, je voulais simplement t'aider en tant que professionnel, je voudrais maintenant renouer notre amitié. Je sais que c'est présomptueux de ma part mais j'aimerais vraiment t'aider en tant qu'ami d'enfance. Sincèrement. Nous comporter comme des étrangers ne nous va vraiment pas.

Deku sortit une carte de visite et griffonna quelque chose avec le stylo qui dépassait de sa poche de chemise. Il tendit le rectangle cartonné à Katsuki qui la prit sans rien dire.

\- Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand. Et pas uniquement pour me dire que t'as envie d'annuler notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire, hein. Pour discuter, pour nous voir…ce que tu veux. Je veux redevenir ton ami, Kacchan. Ici, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'agir en thérapeute mais si jamais… si l'envie t'en prend de nouer une autre relation avec moi, n'hésite pas.

\- Hn… Je vais y réfléchir, lâcha-t-il en se retournant et en mettant la carte dans sa poche.

En rentrant chez lui, Bakugou s'écroula sur son lit, exténué. Il avait enchainé les heures supplémentaires jusqu'à aujourd'hui et tout ça pourquoi? Pour se faire enlever dans ses propres locaux. Non seulement sa présence sur le terrain était restreinte mais en plus, il était obligé de se taper ces putains de séances. Il savait également qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser d'excuse bidon pour se défiler. Et ce qui lui faisait le plus chier, c'était qu'il avait besoin de l'autorisation de Midoriya Izuku, alias Deku, pour reprendre pleinement service. Il soupira. En se retournant, il sentait quelque chose le gêner dans sa poche, il le saisit et amena la carte de visite devant ses yeux. Au dos de celle-ci, il y avait, si ses déductions étaient exactes, le numéro personnel du vert. Sur le moment, il l'avait pris sans rien dire, mais à présent, bien au calme chez lui, il doutait de quelque chose. Deku lui avait-il vraiment donné son numéro pour simplement renouer en tant qu'ami d'enfance? Ou bien, avait-il une arrière-pensée?

Il secoua la tête. Non. Deku était trop naïf pour penser une telle chose, du moins, le Deku d'il y a quinze ans. Côté humiliation, il avait largement eu son compte. Vu la facilité avec laquelle il fut mis à terre, même si c'était en grande partie du à une attaque sournoise dans le dos, il y avait aussi une chance pour que cela fasse partie d'un plan de vengeance. A moins qu'il en avait après son corps? Il frissonna à cette idée. Cette histoire lui prenait vraiment la tête. L'explosif ambulant jeta la carte sur sa table de chevet, lâchant un râle de frustration.

Tous les jours durant la semaine qui séparait sa prochaine séance, Kacchan fixait la carte de visite, sans jamais appeler ni envoyer de message à Deku. A toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit, ses yeux finissaient immanquablement par se poser sur ce morceau cartonné. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait penser de son psy. Il ne trouvait pas de réponse assez satisfaisante. Rien qui ne tienne la route. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il allait devoir y retourner pour affirmer ou infirmer son ressenti.

Pour la séance suivante, les deux hommes parlèrent du parcours de Bakugou Katsuki. Midoriya eu un peu de mal à obtenir quelques informations mais à force d'insistance et quelques feintes bien placées, les langues commençaient à se délier. Enfin un progrès! Tout y passait. De ses années de lycée aux stages, de ses exploits et de ses échecs, en passant par ses relations scolaires. Assez souvent, le fan de héros retombait dans ses travers et marmonnait sans fin, recoupant les informations avec celles qu'ils avaient collectées à l'époque, quémandant des détails qui le faisait frémir de plaisir. Si seulement il avait un de ses fameux cahiers de notes sur les héros. Mais malgré tout cela, le cœur du problème avait été plus ou moins subtilement contourné. Et personne n'avait évoqué une certaine carte portant un numéro de portable personnel. Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou pas. Bien que peu bavard habituellement, cette relation presque saine lui fit plus de bien que ce qu'il croyait. Était-ce du au thé qu'il avait bu? Au canapé rouge? A la chemise bleue? La fleur posée sur le bureau? Des yeux verts brillants de curiosité et d'excitation? Il n'en savait trop rien. Mais à priori, vu le ton employé durant cette séance, Deku semblait réellement lui avoir pardonné sa violence passée. Lui-même n'avait pas ressentit cette incontrôlable irritation qui l'envahissait autrefois en sa présence. Comme quoi, le temps faisait vraiment des miracles.

La veille de la troisième séance de suite non séchée fut des plus étranges. Alors que le héros en repos se promenait dans les rues un soir, il crut apercevoir une touffe verte assez familière se faire entraîner dans un coin isolé avec bien trop peu de résistance. Il s'approcha, l'air de rien, de la ruelle et vit qu'effectivement, c'était bien son psy…avec un inconnu. Non pas une mais un. Katsuki secoua la tête, voulant s'ôter des idées saugrenues de sa cervelle ramollie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait entendu certaines choses sur les préférences sexuelles de son ami d'enfance qu'obligatoirement, toute personne trainant avec lui était forcément un partenaire nocturne. Ce pouvait être de simples amis ayant différent point de vue sur un quelconque sujet. Mais étrangement, il n'y croyait pas.

Retournant à son observation, le blond vit les deux hommes discuter. Ou plutôt, l'inconnu, loin d'être calme, semblait argumenter de manière plus qu'insistante alors que son ami d'enfance semblait gêné, voir même carrément ennuyé. Ils ne paraissaient pas en très bon terme. L'espion de fortune se rapprocha lentement, mais pas trop quand même, non pas qu'il était inquiet pour le vert mais parce que son âme de héros lui disait que peut-être, celui-ci avait besoin d'aide. Ce n'était absolument pas de l'inquiétude. Absolument pas. Et puis, il se rappelait encore de la façon dont il avait été étalé par terre. En cas de besoin Deku saurait se défendre seul.

\- Tu ne peux pas décider de ça tout seul! Déclara l'inconnu en agrippant fortement le bras de son interlocuteur.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Inutile d'insister.

Face à la violence de cet acte, le psy laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur, ne parvenant pas à se libérer de l'emprise malgré sa résistance. Le sang de l'explosif ne fit qu'un tour. Il réduit en un temps record la distance entre eux et intercepta le bras fautif avant de l'enserrer tel des serres sur une proie.

\- Eh, sale merde, j'peux savoir ce que tu fais à Deku?

\- Hein? De quoi j'me mêle? T'es qui t-

La prise se resserra, contraignant l'inconnu à relâcher sa victime et geindre de douleur à son tour. Ne voyant plus son environnement, le blond continua sa répression, faisant plier l'homme qu'il détestait sans connaitre. Sans chercher la raison de son irritation, le héros en repos se disait qu'il pouvait bien lui péter un bras ou deux, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

Voyant que la situation commençait à dégénérer, le jeune Midoriya s'interposa entre le bourreau et sa victime. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son sauveur pour maintenir une distance de sécurité avec son agresseur transformé en proie. Il le fit reculer de deux trois pas.

\- Kacchan! C'est bon! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je vais régler ce problème tout seul.

\- Hein? Qui s'inquiète pour qui? Nia le fameux Kacchan.

\- Et toi, Daigo, calme-toi. On peut en rediscuter si tu veux mais sache que ma décision est déjà prise, qu'importe ce que tu me diras.

L'inconnu apparemment nommé Daigo acquiesça légèrement. Celui-ci se releva tout en se massant son bras endolori. La douleur l'avait tout d'un coup rendu plus docile, le libérant de ses pulsions violentes dont il était prisonnier quelque instant plus tôt.

\- Laisse-moi quand même essayer de te faire revenir sur ta décision. Si je n'y arrive pas, j'abandonne.

\- … D'accord.

Le problème semblant réglé d'un côté, Deku détourna la tête vers son sauveur, son autre problème de la soirée, dont il n'avait toujours pas brisé le contact physique. Ses mains étaient toujours pressées contre ce torse qu'il devinait musclé par les entrainements de héros.

\- Kacchan, merci, et à demain pour notre rendez-vous. Pas de fausse excuse pour l'annuler, hein!

\- De-

Les mains chaudes du vert laissèrent un vide sur le buste du blond soudainement devenu glacial malgré les températures douces de la soirée. Sur un dernier sourire teinté de gêne, Izuku s'en alla en compagnie de ce maudit inconnu, bien trop proche l'un de l'autre à son avis, le laissant seul dans la rue déserte, éclairée par les lampadaires. Bakugou les observa, impuissant, et serra ses poings de frustration. Qui était-il pour les empêcher de se voir? De demander la nature de leur relation et de la briser si elle ne lui plaisait pas? De se coller l'un à l'autre? De retirer ce bras répugnant de l'épaule de son Deku? Il n'était plus personne depuis bien longtemps. Kacchan relâcha toute son irritation accumulée sur une poubelle non loin de là, déversant le contenu sur le trottoir. Il finit par s'en aller les mains dans les poches, sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal.

Le lendemain après-midi, Ground Zero patientait dans la salle d'attente de son psy, attendant sa séance avec d'énorme poche sous les yeux. Il lâcha un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il pensait encore à ce fichu Deku qui partait avec son étranger collant aux allures d'hôte à petite vertu. L'idée d'envoyer un message au vert avait effleuré son esprit. Simplement effleuré, rien de plus… Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mené une rude bataille dans son esprit, fixant son smartphone en main ainsi que la carte de visite de son ami dans l'autre. Il n'avait pas non plus réfléchit sur le choix des mots à utiliser pour envoyer un premier texto. De manière générale, il n'aimait pas ces messages à rallonge rempli d'emoji illisible et incompréhensible qu'il recevait et se contentait du strict minimum pour les réponses.

Katsuki soupira, vidé de toute énergie, quand il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Un jeune homme quitta les lieux, semblant apaisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Deku vint enfin le chercher et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle de consultation. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il attendrait impatiemment sa visite hebdomadaire, lui qui désirait en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Le héros suivit machinalement son thérapeute dans la salle de consultation et leva enfin les yeux vers le vert qui se tenait debout devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond remarqua quelque chose de dérangeant. Un petit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il avança dans la pièce tout en continuant son inspection du coin de l'œil. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait pas été très présent lors de ses séances. Il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment établir de vérité générale quand à la tenue vestimentaire professionnelle de son ami d'enfance. Mais il se rappelait étrangement que Deku portait plutôt bien les chemises, surtout la verte. La noire et la blanche étaient passe-partout. La bleue avait adoucit son teint. La bordeaux avait souligné les lignes de sa silhouette. Les éléments composant sa réflexion étaient à présent exposés dans son esprit. L'explosif pouvait établir de manière hypothétique que son psy portait de manière habituelle des chemises. Or, aujourd'hui, il portait un col roulé. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si froid, voir même, le temps s'était adoucit depuis leur retrouvaille quelques semaines plus tôt. Les manches étaient assez longue et dépassait légèrement de sa veste chocolat. Quelque chose clochait. Vraiment.

\- Alors, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, Kacchan?

\- Vous avez fait quoi hier soir?

Et merde. Katsuki grinça des dents, ne pouvant plus reprendre ses paroles lâchées par inadvertance. Pourquoi avait-il demandé cela? Était-il donc tant obsédé par la réponse? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été inquiété hier soir. Il n'avait absolument pas ressassé leur rencontre, ni même imaginé ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Point du tout. Il avait juste eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil et avait arrêté de fixer son plafond lorsque les rayons du soleil avaient pénétré dans sa chambre.

\- Nous avons discuté calmement et nous nous sommes quittés. Tout simplement.

\- Hn…

Encore cette sensation étrange. Quelque chose le dérangeait vraiment. Mais quoi? Il fixa le spécialiste poser une tasse de café devant lui et son regard dévia sur le col roulé. Ce n'était un pull, rien d'extraordinaire. Avec un col roulé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer.

\- Kacchan? Tout va bien? Demanda le psy, inquiet.

Les doigts d'Izuku effleurèrent son front et repoussa quelques mèches blondes. Des manches trop longues. Son corps réagit avant que son cerveau ne fasse le lien entre ces différents indices. La main de Katsuki empoigna le poignet de la source de son malaise. Avec son autre main, il tira sur col et dévoila une marque rouge. La seconde d'après, il avait relevé la manche qui cachait le poignet qu'il détenait encore prisonnier. Des traces de cordes assez marquées. Encore rouge. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce qui s'était réellement passé la nuit dernière.

Des brides de souvenirs affluèrent en lui. Une femme possédant également des traces de liens sur son corps, vêtue d'une simple nuisette blanche, en pleurs, puis un grand saut sur fond d'un cri de désespoir.

Surpris par ces gestes, Deku retira immédiatement son bras comme s'il s'était brulé, et rabaissa de suite sa manche de manière à recouvrir ses articulations marqués. Il remit ensuite son col bien haut dans une veine tentative d'effacer cette vision qu'il avait osé donner à son ami d'enfance.

Il s'est un peu emporté mais tout est réglé maintenant, tenta Deku d'évincer le sujet.

\- T'appelle ça calmement? Commença Kacchan en perdant patience. T'étais pourtant capable de l'étaler avec une de tes prises, non? Je savais que t'étais qu'un Deku, mais pas à ce point là! Je vais le-

\- Kacchan! Ce qui arrive à mon corps ne te regarde absolument pas!

\- Qu-

\- Reprenons où nous en étions la dernière fois, fit le vert en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil annexé au canapé.

Ground Zero n'était pas de cet avis et se leva pour saisir violemment le pull de son interlocuteur par le col, les rapprochant d'un coup. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'était pas le mieux placer pour dire ce qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche. Il avait fait beaucoup de mal à Izuku dans le passé. Il le savait. Il était colérique et assez violent, aussi bien dans ses mots que dans ses gestes. Cependant, ils avaient grandi. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Accepter une telle agression physique et surement sexuelle à son âge était inadmissible. Il ne le permettait pas. Personne ne pouvait faire subir une telle chose son Deku.

\- T'es à moi Deku! Y a que moi qui aie le droit de te faire pleurer!

\- Donc, si tu t'en étais pris à moi jusqu'au collège, c'était pour assouvir tes pendants sadomasochistes? Lança le blessé. Désolé, mais je n'étais pas de ce bord là.

Izuku attrapa le poignet de Katsuki et l'obligea à le relâcher. Avec les années, il avait gagné en force et en muscle. Ce n'était pas parce que son métier était plutôt intellectuel qu'il ne devait pas entrainer un minimum son corps. Malgré les apparences, ce travail n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Il vivait dans une société composée de quatre vingt pourcent de surhumains. Ses principaux patients étaient des héros, pas toujours très coopératif. Il n'était pas le plus fort, certes, mais il pensait quand même avoir une assez bonne poigne pour se défendre.

Peu habitué à ce que le vert lui tienne tête, le blond lâcha sa prise et recula d'un pas, installant ainsi une distance assez respectable entre eux deux. Le propriétaire du cabinet respira à nouveau correctement et soupira. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il devinait aisément que sa petite provocation n'avait pas laissé son ami indifférent. C'était fascinant. Une déformation professionnelle sans doute. C'était peut être pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- J'apprécie ce que tu ressens pour moi Kacchan. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de penchants masochistes. Je n'aime pas spécialement avoir mal, vois-tu. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre qui accepterait de jouer ce rôle. En cherchant un peu, je suis sur que tu peux trouver des clubs qui pratiquent ce genre de…

\- Te fous pas de moi! Deku! Gronda le supposé sadique en agrippant de nouveau le col roulé.

Le psy sursauta devant ce haussement de voix grave teinté d'une once de violence. Ah… Il était vraiment allé trop loin. La peur et les souvenirs liés à leur relation au collège refirent surface. Il avait trop joué avec le feu. Il trembla légèrement face à ces yeux rouges flamboyant de colère posés sur lui, pénétrant tout son être. Tous les pores de sa peau ressentaient la domination exercée par le blond. Ces mains sur ses vêtements l'enchainaient à lui de façon à l'empêcher de fuir. La proximité de leur visage, son expression, son souffle sur sa peau… Il y avait tant de chose à voir et à décortiquer dans ce mélange complexe qu'était les sentiments. Il ne pouvait plus penser normalement, à tête reposée. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu dans le passé. Et comme à l'époque, il détourna la tête, ne voulant pas l'affronter.

\- Kacchan… Nous sommes ici pour toi, pas pour moi. Con-concentrons-nous, tu veux bien?

La douleur qui avait traversé les yeux verts de son interlocuteur calma immédiatement le héros au sang chaud. Il avait une fois de plus cédé à ses pulsions, tel l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Il pensait pourtant avoir changé. Il était un héros, merde! Il relâcha le vêtement pris en otage et se rassit lourdement, refusant de regarder sa victime. Il ne voulait plus voir cette lueur dans ses yeux qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Izuku tenta de reprendre un ton professionnel, comme si rien ne s'était passé mais en vain. Il avait l'impression que tous ses efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait voulu provoquer l'homme aux yeux rouges en face de lui. Il connaissait pourtant le tempérament de son ami. Faire un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière… Il avait surement eu une petite envie de se venger. Une petite voix au fond de lui l'avait peut-être poussé à se jouer de Kacchan, de montrer à quel point le petit Deku avait changé. Il soupira intérieurement et libéra son patient qui ne prit même pas la peine de remarquer que la séance avait été abrégée.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que Midoriya rentrait enfin chez lui après avoir survécu à l'enfer des transports en commun, il se laissa aller dans un bon bain chaud. Il sentit tous les muscles de son corps se détendre et la chaleur de l'eau pénétrer dans chacune de ses cellules. Il soupira de bien-être face à ce petit moment de relaxation. Il se sentait plus léger. Toute sa fatigue s'envola. Lorsqu'il revint, une serviette autour du cou, la petite diode de son téléphone clignota. Il prit le portable en main et le déverrouilla. Après la lecture du message, un sourire apparut sur son visage, incapable de le réprimer.

_Ne te fais plus avoir, putain d'nerd, sinon, j'te défonce._

Pour un premier message, une telle violence était typique de Kacchan. Mais étrangement, contrairement à ce qui était écrit, il n'y voyait aucune une menace mais une inquiétude bienveillante. Il lui répondit un rapide «Merci Kacchan». Il s'apprêtait à reposer son smartphone quand celui-ci vibra. Il ne pensait pas recevoir tout de suite une réponse. Il le leva jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux pour y lire la suite.

_T'es qu'un Deku. T'as jamais était capable de te débrouiller sans moi._

Deku s'installa plus confortablement sur son canapé, s'étalant sur tout le long, et tapa son texto, faussement outré par ses propos, ayant néanmoins un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les deux hommes s'envoyèrent des piques, comprenant les sens cachés derrières leurs mots parfois violents, parfois puérils, parfois chaleureux, parfois indifférent, jusque tard dans la nuit où chacun finirent par s'écrouler de fatigue, portable en main.

Plusieurs séances furent nécessaires pour mieux cerner le Kacchan du présent. Une fois, ils discutaient de leur loisir, une autre de leur vie amoureuse, encore une autre passée à effectuer quelques petits tests ou des débats stupides tels que la sauce à mettre sur les œufs aux plats. Ils avaient également eu une séance en extérieur, histoire de changer un peu d'air. Pour cette fois-ci, sentant qu'un cap avait été enfin franchi. Ils se faisaient face l'un à l'autre. Depuis le premier message, les deux amis d'enfance avaient considérablement améliorés leur relation, comme s'ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu pour se rapprocher de leur relation d'origine. Tout ce temps passé à discuter, que cela soit entre quatre murs ou à distance via une interface, ces derniers événements avaient sans doute contribué à la mise en confiance du Bakugou qui finit par sauter le pas pour se confier. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était justement Deku qu'il déliait sa langue.

\- J'ai subit mon plus grand fiasco en tant que héros il y a quelque temps. Je ne suis pas con au point de n'avoir jamais envisagé un échec. Et j'avais déjà raté des missions. C'était jusque là sans réel conséquence. Mais celui-là…m'a marqué. Je… Je flippe grave… lorsqu'il y a des similitudes entre cet incident et mes missions en cours… que ce soit les lieux ou les personnes… l'atmosphère ou des comportements… Je pensais pas qu'un jour… je me sentirais à nouveau aussi faible…

Le spécialiste écouta sans rien dire. Plus que jamais, il devait agir comme le professionnel qu'il prétendait être. Peut-être était-ce leur amitié renouvelé, mais il lui était difficile de se contenir. Non seulement sa main, mais aussi tout son corps le démangeait. Horriblement. Il ne tenait plus en place. Impossible. Il sentait la détresse de Kacchan dans chacun de ses mots. C'était pour cela qu'il cessa toute résistance et laissa son corps le guider. Il s'avança et fit un geste qui dépassa le cadre professionnel qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même, une limite qu'il n'avait jamais franchie avec aucun autre. Lui aussi était bien faible. Il ne pouvait juger le héros à ce niveau là. Parce que c'était Kacchan. Parce qu'il voulait l'aider. Parce qu'il voulait le soutenir. Il lui prit la main et exerça une pression réconfortante. Il le soutenait du fond du cœur.

\- Un vilain avait prit en otage plusieurs personnes…dans un immeuble abandonné… J'ai fait diversion alors que mes coéquipiers sauvaient les otages. C'est alors que j'ai trouvé l'enfoiré qui avait osé faire ça en nous «attendant». Ce fils de pute a passé le temps avec l'une des prisonnières… en l'attachant pour mieux la violer. Je pouvais attendre le renfort mais… lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il a fait… Je tenais plus en place. J'ai massacré ce putain de détraqué. Mais… mais au moment où j'ai fais un pas vers l'otage… elle… elle m'a rejeté.

Il serra ses poings, la tête baissée, tentant de dissimuler ses tremblements. Sa voix se fit plus grave, plus faible.

\- Elle ne faisait plus la distinction entre héros et vilains. Elle ne voyait qu'un homme. Un enfoiré qui, comme son violeur, pourrait abuser d'elle. Elle pleurait. Elle me suppliait de la laisser tranquille. Elle reculait. Mais j'ai pas été foutu de comprendre sa détresse. J'ai tenté d'aller vers elle…sans la brusquer… Mais quand elle a vu ce que j'ai tenté de faire… Elle a…elle a couru vers la fenêtre et…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Les mots restaient bloqués en travers de sa gorge. Ses mains étaient moites et des perles de sueurs froides glissaient le long de sa tempe. Il revoyait la scène comme un film qui défilait derrière ses paupières closes. Ses poings se serrèrent au point de blanchir ses articulations. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il avait envi de vomir. Ses tripes se tordaient à l'intérieur de lui. Perdu dans sa vision cauchemardesque, il ne ressentait plus du tout la présence du vert qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Son cri de terreur à rendre sourd résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Son corps se souvenait de la violence avec laquelle la victime s'était débattue. Ses membres étaient entravés par son impuissance à l'empêcher d'en finir avec cet enfer.

Il avait fallut à Kacchan quelques minutes pour refaire surface, émergeant doucement de ses souvenirs pour retrouver le monde réel. Sa gorge était incroyablement sèche. Au moment où il envisagea de soulager ses cordes vocales avec un verre d'eau, l'objet de ses désirs apparut devant lui. Il pivota légèrement la tête pour voir son psy lui tendre la boisson. Il le prit, contrôlant au maximum ses tremblements et avala d'une traite le liquide. Il reposa le verre. Il lui avait encore fallut quelque minute pour reprendre son récit, toujours soutenu par Deku.

\- Elle a sauté sans que je ne puisse rien faire… On m'a souvent dit que j'avais une tête de super vilain. J'apparais même dans le top des justiciers qui ressemblent le plus à un vilain. La blague… Je suis pas le mieux placé mais j'suis pas très loin du top dix… Jusqu'ici, j'en avais rien à foutre de leur putain d'vision, tant que je faisais mon travail de héros. Endevor est bien numéro un avec sa tronche! Le fait qu'elle m'ait associé à son violeur m'a vraiment fait chier. Je suis aussi conscient que mon caractère reflète mon alter mais j'suis comme ça. Je suis un héros. Je joue pas à la dinette et rien à faire de toutes ces midinettes qui me collent au cul! Mais…depuis cet incident… j'ai enfin regardé qui m'entourais, qui me regardais… et j'ai commencé à voir de plus en plus souvent la peur dans le regard des victimes de vilain…

L'explosif à la mèche éteinte reprit sa respiration. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ces derniers événements. La pression qu'il avait jusque la ignoré, les attentes qui pesaient sur lui… Il était plus fort que ça, bordel!

\- Il y en a qui me fuit et il y en a qui m'attende… Mais…je…je suis devenu incapable de les approcher. A chaque fois, je revois cette putain d'femme se défenestrer pour trouver le salut.

Le héros se prit le visage dans ses mains, quittant la chaleur réconfortante de son ami psy. Laissant le temps à Katsuki de faire face à ses démons, Izuku resta à ses côtés. Ce fut naturellement que leur contact passa d'une simple main à une embrassade. Il avait décidément bien du mal à rester dans son rôle. Conscient d'avoir déjà perdu son professionnalisme dès l'instant où il avait franchi la limite par un contact physique avec son patient, où il agissait plus en tant qu'ami que comme consultant. Deku s'autorisa alors une caresse qui calma Kacchan, lui murmurant que c'était bien et qu'il était là pour l'aider. En ce jour, ils avaient franchi une étape importante dans la thérapie du blond.

\- Je ne sais que détruire… C'était pareil avec All Might… A cause de moi… A cause du faible que j'étais, j'ai été capturé par la ligue des supers vilains… J'ai… j'ai été responsable de… la mort d'All Might! J'ai tué le numéro un des héros!

Katsuki se revoyait en tant que lycéen, fier et plein d'orgueil. Une époque où il pensait pouvoir dominer le monde en suivant les traces de son idole pour mieux le surpasser. Lors d'un camp d'entrainement, il avait été si facilement enlevé par l'ennemi. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Pire encore. A cause de lui, All Might n'avait pu déployer toute sa puissance pour le sauver. Ce héros légendaire n'avait jamais parut aussi fragile que ce jour là. Et pour protéger le sale gamin qu'il était, le numéro un des supers héros s'était sacrifié pour lui.

\- J'ai tenté de me raisonner. Je n'étais qu'un faible gamin qui pétait plus haut que son cul. J'ai fait des efforts pour respecter l'enseignement d'All Might et atteindre mon objectif: devenir le prochain héros numéro un. Sans jamais oublier ce jour funeste, j'ai fait des efforts. Beaucoup d'effort… Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour inspirer de la peur dans le cœur des victimes de vilain qui préfèrent sauter par la fenêtre plutôt que de me voir! J'apporte la mort!

A la fin de la séance, les deux hommes se quittèrent la mine grise mais le cœur plus léger. L'explosif avait partagé son fardeau avec le spécialiste. Le psychologue s'installa ensuite derrière son bureau, ouvrant un programme, et commença à rédiger son compte-rendu. Au cours de sa synthèse, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Ils avaient grandement progressé depuis leur première séance, bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait en prenant en compte le tempérament du héros. Il ne savait ce qui avait déclenché le déclic pour une telle confession mais qu'importe, tant que cela parvenait à soulager le héros. Il conclut par le fait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour participer à des missions de sauvetages, mais que des petites missions de routine telle que des patrouilles dans leur secteur, généralement effectué en binôme, pouvaient permettre à Ground Zero de reprendre doucement pied, et surtout renouer le contact de la population civile. Plus l'explosif serait à l'aise, mieux se passera sa réhabilitation. Il était important qu'il comprenne que la route qu'il avait empruntée n'était pas aussi parfaite et immaculée que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Les doigts du vert se stoppèrent. La pièce devint silencieuse. S'il pouvait aider son ami, il le ferait. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Tant qu'il pouvait soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le fardeau de Kacchan, il le ferait.

Suite à cela, les deux hommes s'échangèrent énormément de message, court et simple mais terriblement efficace. Ils eurent leur première sortie au bar. Après tout, ils étaient deux adultes responsables. Dire que quinze ans auparavant, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé partager un verre en toute quiétude. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le blond, reconnaissant, offrit même une tournée à celui qu'il renommait enfin comme son ami.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!

Je ne connais absolument rien sur le métier de psychologue (et il y a une différence avec psychiatre mais je confonds toujours les deux). Et puis, comme c'est une fic, tout est permis hein!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

Merci pour les favoris, suivis et reviews! Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir ce premier chapitre bien accueilli!

Voilà le second chapitre tant attendu! Enfin j'espère… C'est moins long que le premier, certes, mais il y a une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre, profitez-en bien~

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Je t'aime à la folie**

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis la séance de la confession, deux mois avait passé. Le quotidien avait reprit son cours normal. Ground Zero était revenu sur le devant de la scène, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses fans, alliant son travail de héros et ses séances chez Midoriya Izuku. Le héros était bien sur heureux d'avoir diminué le travail administratif au profit du travail sur le terrain. Une fois par semaine, il apprenait comment surmonter son problème. Parfois ils parlaient de la source de son traumatisme, parfois de tout et de rien, d'autre fois, ils faisaient quelques exercices de relaxation et autres méthodes lui permettant de retrouver son sang froid.

\- Ground Zero, je vois que tu vas mieux. Tu recommences à insulter tes fans, félicita Red Riot.

\- Hein? De quoi tu causes?

\- Mec, j'suis allé sur ta fan page! Elles pleurent de joies! T'as repris du poil de la bête et de jolies minettes ne demandent qu'à se faire injurier par toi.

\- Tu me fais gerber, cracha le héros explosif. J'vais exploser ta sale gueule de merde!

Alors que les deux héros faisaient leur patrouille dans le centre ville, des cris les alertèrent. Immédiatement, ils regardèrent autour d'eux afin d'identifier la source du désordre et se dirigèrent vers celle-ci. En arrivant sur les lieux, ils virent un immeuble en feu ainsi qu'un vilain qui faisait du grabuge. Celui-ci était immense et déformé avec une peau de couleur bleu. Il avait des sortes de verrues sur les bras et un visage marbré. Son corps était disproportionné par rapport à ses petites jambes. Ses bras étaient trop musclé et ses mains paraissaient minuscules en comparaison.

Rapidement, les taches furent réparties. N'étant pas à l'aise avec les victimes, Ground Zero s'occupa du vilain tandis que son camarade évacuait la zone le temps que des renforts ne viennent prêter main forte. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les deux héros furent rejoints par d'autres membres de la même profession. Katsuki reçut également de l'aide pour maitriser le monstre déchainé. Des coups fusèrent, des explosions bombardèrent de partout et de l'eau arrosait le bâtiment embrasé. Chacun avait un rôle à tenir et participait dans la mesure de ses moyens. Toute aide reçue était la bienvenue.

Seulement, l'ennemi était plus fort que prévu. Surement un consommateur de cette nouvelle drogue récemment en circulation. C'était à la mode en ce moment. Enfin…drogue était un bien grand mot puisque la substance n'était pas encore détectable. Il y avait plusieurs théories à cela, mais ce n'était actuellement pas le moment d'y penser.

Après un enchainement de coups alternant attaques et défenses, feintes et contre-attaques, l'un d'eux toucha le héros explosif qui se fit éjecter vers l'un des immeubles en grandes parties détruites environnant le champ de bataille. Il s'apprêtait à repartir sur le front quand il entendit des pleurs semblant provenir du dessus de sa tête. Alerté, il se releva rapidement malgré la douleur dans son dos pour sortir des décombres. Il leva les yeux pour voir un enfant en pleurs coincé sur un balcon du troisième étage. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Quelqu'un de mieux qualifié que lui devait bien être dans le secteur, n'est-ce pas? Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il lâcha un claquement de langue exprimant son mécontentement. Non pas qu'il rechignait à sauver une vie, loin de là, c'était son métier après tout, mais le sauvetage n'était vraiment pas sa spécialité. Surtout un enfant. Ses collègues étaient tous trop occupés avec le monstre pour lui prêter main forte. Non pas qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il était un héros professionnel, le futur numéro un. Il avait été formé pour agir dans ce genre de situation. Simplement, l'enfant pleurnichard aurait surement préféré un autre héros. Un héros à l'image plus amical que la sienne par exemple. Mais il était seul. Il allait devoir se débrouiller avec le gamin.

Il envisagea une seconde à pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Il devait simplement rejoindre le troisième étage pour atteindre l'enfant. Mais au moment où cette idée effleura son esprit, une explosion retentit à l'intérieur, faisant s'écrouler les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Résultat, l'incendie grandissait à vu d'œil, l'empêchant de rejoindre le braillard. Il ne restait donc plus que la voie extérieure. Mais au vue de l'intensité des flammes, l'escalier extérieur était également inutilisable. Sans parler de la façade avec toutes ces fenêtres qui crachaient des gerbes de feu. Il avait à un moment imaginé rejoindre le balcon par propulsion en courant sur le mur pour emporter le petit, mais la fragilité de la structure n'inspirait que peu de confiance quand à la résistance face à son poids d'homme adulte. Il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Sans ajouter que son alter n'était pas vraiment compatible avec ce genre de situation. Il ne ferait que détruire le maigre espoir du gamin de rejoindre le plancher des vaches. Et qui sait ce que ferait un aussi jeune enfant en le voyant s'approcher avec ses bombes aux mains et sa tête de tueur? Si ce pleurnichard dérapait et tombait sans qu'il ne puisse le rattraper à temps? Ne répéterait-il pas la dernière tragédie? Où était donc cette maudite femme qui contrôlait la gravité quand il en avait besoin? Il devait trouver un autre moyen d'atteindre son objectif. La vie du gamin pleurnichard en dépendait. Il prit une profonde respiration et cria. Première étape: calmer la victime.

\- Arrête de chialer, d'mi portion!

\- Ah… Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi brusque mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il devait se maitriser un maximum. Surtout que l'interpelé s'était figé, arrêtant ses larmes une seconde, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

\- Papa! Maman! J'ai peur! Couina l'enfant en ignorant la brute sur la terre ferme.

\- T'as pas à avoir peur! Moi, Ground Zero, est là pour te sauver!

Le petit garçon ne se calmait toujours pas. Au contraire, ses pleurs redoublèrent en intensité. Katsuki ne pensait pas cela possible. La chaleur et la fumée ne l'aidaient absolument pas. De même pour les craquements de l'immeuble et les bruits de bataille en fond.

\- Je vais venir te sauver, ne bouge pas!

Le héros chercha un moyen rapide et efficace d'atteindre le petit garçon par l'extérieur. Le problème des murs peu fiables le freinait énormément. Il ne pourrait pas prendre appuie sur la façade fissurée sans craindre de le transpercer, risquant de détruire ce qui soutenait encore cette bâtisse. Même s'il avait une confiance absolue en sa maitrise de son alter pour atteindre l'étage voulu, il ne pouvait pas placer cette même confiance en la victime surement âgée de moins de cinq ans. Ce petit démon ne parviendrait pas à rester immobile en le voyant arriver en explosant de partout. Il détestait admettre son impuissance. Et pourquoi après tout ce temps, il n'y a toujours pas l'ombre d'un autre putain de héros avec un alter compatible avec ce genre de situation. Son alter explosait les vilains. Il n'était pas fait pour le secourir un gamin coincé sur son balcon.

Alors qu'il digressait, son attention revint sur l'enfant qui lâcha un cri de terreur causé par une flamme qui le frôla d'un peu trop près. Il n'y avait plus d'autre issue. Le feu gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Le temps était compté. Le blond avait beau réfléchir, encore et encore, il n'en avait plus le temps. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde et qu'une seule solution. La pire de toute. Pour lui comme pour le petit. Malgré tout, ses membres étaient paralysés en vue d'un possible échec. Il se maudit d'être devenu si pitoyable.

Au moment de crier, sa gorge s'assécha soudainement, bloquant sa voix au fond de sa gorge. Des images funestes commençaient à l'envahir. Il secoua énergiquement la tête. Non. Il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas persister dans la faiblesse. Il se devait d'avancer. Sa thérapie chez Deku n'avait pas été veine. Après tout ce temps, il avait pris sur lui et fait face à l'humiliation de quémander de l'aide à quelqu'un de plus faible que lui. Impossible d'échouer à ce stade là.

\- Courage! Kacchan! Tu peux le faire!

Kacchan leva la tête en direction de la voix mais ne vit personne. Aurait-il rêvé? En tout cas, cela avait le mérite de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il respira profondément, faisant le vide, donnant ainsi un coup de poings à ses peurs. Son plan? La pire de toute. Il allait sortir le gamin de son perchoir.

Il se remémora rapidement les conseils reçus ainsi que les gestes à effectuer pour se calmer. Chaque seconde était précieuse mais se précipiter maladroitement le mènerait vers la pire des fins. Il inspira et expira profondément, fixant l'objet de sa mission, déterminé. Il contrôla un maximum sa voix. Il était un héros merde! Il devait sourire, comme son idole, son modèle, son objectif: All Might, l'éternel numéro un des héros. Ses bras tremblotants étaient habilement dissimulés. Ses pieds fermement ancrés au sol. Il cria enfin vers le prisonnier des flammes.

\- Eh gamin! Saute! Je te rattraperais!

\- Impossible!

L'enfant tétanisé par la peur s'accrocha aux barreaux du balcon sans parvenir à s'en décrocher. Il ne parvenait plus du tout à bouger, tremblant de tout son corps. Malheureusement, le béton atteint ses limites et s'effrita. Ni une ni deux, le grand Ground Zero se propulsa vers le corps en chute libre. Il fonça vers les débris à une vitesse folle, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête, sauver cet enfant d'une mort certaine.

C'était maintenant que les choses allaient se corser. Il devait maitriser sa dernière propulsion pour pouvoir atteindre le gamin. Une erreur de dosage et il pouvait rajouter une vie à sa funeste liste de ses victimes.

Soudain, un énorme morceau du bâtiment s'écroula. Au diable toute ces réflexions, un héros agissait avant tout avec son corps. Malgré son équilibre bancal, il frôla juste assez l'enfant pour l'attirer à lui. Un de ses bras maintenait le petit corps contre lui, quand à l'autre, elle visait le bloc afin de la transformer en poussière. La puissance de feu était tel qu'un des débris vola jusqu'au monstre.

\- Accroche-toi petit! Ça va secouer un peu!

A présent dos face au sol, il devait choisir la meilleure solution pour atterrir sans blesser le pleurnichard. Son bras libre fut dirigé vers le sol et puisa dans ses dernières réserves pour balancer une petite explosion qui atténua leur vitesse de chute tout en les déviant légèrement mais tout de même assez pour être hors de portée du danger.

Une fois son dos collé contre la terre ferme, Ground Zero se laissa quelque instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Il vérifia ensuite que son petit passager respirait toujours et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le bâtiment n'était à présent que des ruines, ne pouvant tomber plus bas.

\- Kacchan!

Levant les yeux vers la voix familière, Katsuki vit Deku courir vers lui avec une équipe médicale à ses trousses. Le blond se redressa. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son calme, il sentit un peu trop bien son uniforme mouillé, et il ne préférait pas savoir par quel orifice du gamin cela était sortie. Vraiment. Sentir le tissu humide sur sa peau était des plus désagréables. Son costume était bon pour le pressing. Ou la poubelle, cela dépendra de l'étendue des dégâts.

L'enfant soulagé recommença à pleurer, évacuant les derniers soupçons de peur, et serra plus fortement son héros qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Le héros explosif se mit debout et avança vers l'équipe en portant son fardeau. Il voulut leur transférer son poids mais celui-ci avait décidé de jouer les sangsues.

\- Tch! Lâcha Ground Zero, se doutant bien que cela ne serait pas aussi facile. Deku, fait quelque chose. Après, je veux savoir ce que tu fous sur le terrain.

Deku lâcha un petit rire gêné et se positionna à la hauteur du petit koala qui refusait de lâcher son patient. Il lui murmura quelques mots doux dans le but de le rassurer tout en caressant gentiment sa tête. Peu à peu, les pleurs se calmèrent. La petite bouille de l'enfant sortie de sa tanière et regarda avec ses yeux rougis l'homme aux cheveux verts.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku. Et toi?

\- …

\- Et le héros au regard mauvais, c'est Ground Zero.

\- J't'ai pas sonné Deku! Grogna le héros au regard mauvais.

\- …Riku… Répondit timidement le petit.

\- Riku? C'est un joli nom. Tu as du avoir peur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es sauvé, grâce à Ground Zero.

\- C'est…c'est vrai?

\- Hn! C'est vrai!

Riku vérifia les dire du gentil monsieur en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du héros qui le portait toujours. Sa maison était à présent tombée en miette avec des pompiers et des héros qui lançaient de l'eau pour éteindre l'incendie. Mais il ne put continuer son observation car le monsieur aux cheveux verts lui parla.

\- Est-ce que t'aimes les héros, Riku?

\- … Oui!

\- Qui préfères-tu?

\- Euh… U-Uravity! Elle nous a fait voler avec des copains… C'était trop cool!

Au fur et à mesure de la petite discussion, le petit Riku se détacha de son sauveur et termina l'éloge de son héroïne préférée dans les bras d'un des secouristes. L'enfant allait être emmené plus loin quand Katsuki reçut un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac avec un regard appuyé de son psy qui fit un signe de la tête vers la victime secourue. Le blond soupira en se frottant le cuir chevelu. Il fit un pas vers l'enfant et posa sa main sur la petite touffe légèrement brulée du pleurnichard.

\- Tu as été très courageux Riku. Bravo. J'en parlerai à Uravity.

\- C'est vrai?

Les yeux du gamin s'illuminèrent et ses joues rougirent légèrement, heureux d'avoir été félicité par un héros, malgré son regard mauvais. Il acquiesça et fit de grand signe vers les deux adultes qui l'avaient calmé alors que les secouristes poursuivirent leur route.

A présent que cet incident fut clos, Bakugou rattrapa par le col un Midoriya qui tentait de filer en douce. Sa manœuvre d'évasion fut avortée.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Deku?

\- Hum… Il m'arrive parfois de…euh…de faire des petites visites surprises…

\- Des visites surprises, hein… Répéta Katsuki, suspicieux.

\- Oui… Je voulais, comment dire… T'observer sur ton lieu de travail sans que tu n'aie conscience que je sois là? Habituellement, j'observe une petite routine mais il a fallut qu'il y ait cette attaque et ce sauvetage. En tout cas, je suis extrêmement fier de toi, Kacchan. On se fera un petit compte-rendu plus tard.

\- Et le fait que t'ai pu avancer aussi loin alors que t'es pas un héros ni un secouriste?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit?

Izuku sortit de sa poche une petite carte plastifiée portant sa photo qu'il montra à son ami d'enfance.

\- J'ai une autorisation de la préfecture pour agir en cas d'urgence sur le terrain. C'est un genre de permis de secouriste volontaire. Tu t'inscris sur une liste et le préfet décide de l'accorder le statut de secouriste volontaire ou non. Il y a différent niveau selon l'alter que tu possèdes et j'ai le plus bas niveau, comme tu t'en doutes. Selon les degrés de la carte et les besoins, je peux être appelé à intervenir sur le terrain. Bien sur, cela ne m'autorise pas à jouer les héros mais je peux au moins rejoindre une équipe de secouriste pour vérifier l'état des patients.

\- Parce que t'as aussi un diplôme de toubib?

\- Mentalement, je veux dire. Mais il est vrai que je connais au moins les gestes de premier secours, si jamais les secouristes ont besoin de bras supplémentaires. De manière générale, je calme les victimes et effectue un rapide bilan avant qu'ils ne soient transportés à l'hôpital. Et selon les cas, je peux poursuivre ma consultation à l'hôpital.

\- Donc ta place reste en arrière et non sur le terrain.

\- Arriver jusqu'ici est ma limite. Aller plus loin serait mettre inutilement ma vie et celle des héros en danger. Je connais ma place, ne t'en fait pas.

\- C'est que t'a grandi depuis le collège, dis moi, lança Katsuki en faisant référence à l'un de leur souvenir commun avec un certain gluant.

\- Ahah… Bref. Grâce à toi, Riku ne gardera peut-être pas un aussi mauvais souvenir que cela de cet incident. Quoiqu'il faudra vérifier s'il ne va pas développer une phobie du feu ou un vertige. Je vais le rediriger vers un confrère qui sait s'y prendre avec les enfants. Enfin, je vais retourner en arrière. Bonne chance pour la suite, Kacchan.

\- Tch! Claqua Kacchan de la langue. C'est Ground Zero quand je porte mon costume, stupide Deku.

Le héros explosif reprit sa route vers le vilain après une courte pause. Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, le géant avait été immobilisé par les différentes équipes venues en renfort. Étrangement, un énorme bloc de béton avait pris place autour de la tête du monstre. Le blond laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement et entreprit de rejoindre Kirishima afin de passer le relais aux diverses équipes de secours et autres formalités.

Suite à ce retour en force, Katsuki reçut énormément de message de félicitation de la part de ses amis, aussi bien ceux au courant de son petit problème que des autres qui cherchaient juste à discuter de tout et de rien, comme cette Uravity qui avait réussi à chopper son numéro il ne savait comment. Il allait la laisser sans réponse quand il se souvint de Riku. Le blond n'était pas du genre à faire le messager, mais une pensée pour ce petit garçon qui l'avait aidé, sans le savoir, à surmonter son traumatisme lui donna envie de le récompenser. Il appuya sur le bouton envoyé. La seconde d'après, il regrettait déjà son geste. Un bruit insupportable et continu l'obligea à mettre le silencieux sur son smartphone. Il savait très bien qu'il allait se maudire d'avoir fait cela quand il vit l'avalanche de message de son ancienne camarade de classe. Mais au milieu de cette violente tempête, un message noyé parmi tant d'autre lui fit plus que plaisir dans la soirée: celle de Midoriya Izuku. Il réussit à l'attraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la première page de sa messagerie et le héros ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la lecture du texto, pourtant si court et simple. C'était quasi automatiquement qu'il l'invita à boire un verre avec lui. Le vert accepta et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous chez le blond.

Habituellement, les deux hommes se rejoignaient devant leur bar préféré, mais la journée ayant été très mouvementée, il y avait énormément de choses à raconter et un lieu public ne correspondait guère. Impatient, Katsuki avait préféré la tranquillité et l'intimité de son cher soi. Izuku qui venait de quitter son bureau avait été tout de suite enchanté par cette idée. Loin du cadre professionnel habituel un peu lourd ou d'une simple beuverie dans un bar bruyant, ils accédaient en quelque sorte au niveau supérieur dans leur relation amicale redémarrée. Se faire ainsi inviter par le blond rappelait au vert leurs anciennes soirées pyjamas. Certes, ils n'avaient plus quatre ans mais la joie était au rendez-vous. En chemin, le psy vit une enseigne lumineuse et décida de faire un petit détour au conbini pour prendre de quoi approvisionner leur soirée.

Aux alentour de vingt et une heure, Deku arriva enfin devant la porte du blond et sonna, un peu nerveux. Celui-ci lui ouvrit en râlant, cachant extrêmement bien sa réjouissance. Comme d'habitude.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, Deku!

\- Désolé Kacchan! Il y a eu la queue au conbini.

\- Dépêches-toi d'entrer. J'ai la dalle!

Midoriya entra dans l'antre du héros explosif et se déchaussa. Il pénétra ensuite dans le salon où il déposa ses courses. Bakugou prit le relais et rangea les bières dans le frigo, histoire de les garder au frais, laissant deux canettes sur la table du salon. Le dîner se passa agréablement autour d'un katsudon préparer avec soin par le propriétaire des lieux qui avait toujours été un as de la cuisine, contrairement à son invité.

\- T'aime toujours ça hein, le katsudon.

\- Hm! C'est mon plat préféré! Ah… Ca doit être le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé! Je pourrais en manger tous les jours!

Durant le repas, Ground Zero conta fièrement sa journée héroïque malgré le fait que le vert soit déjà au courant de tout. Pour compléter le compte-rendu, il devait rajouter à son récit son ressenti, passant de la ronde journalière à l'incident, de son sang froid trouvé face à la peur envahissante et du sauvetage _in extremis_ de Riku. Les émotions étaient présentes. La joie, la peur, la fierté… Ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois l'avaient grandement fait murir, aussi bien sur le plan professionnel que personnel. Il avait fait un pas de plus vers son rêve.

Sans doute grâce à l'alcool, les langues se délièrent du fur et à mesure qu'avançait la soirée et Deku entendit quelque chose d'invraisemblable. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre ce mot sortir un jour de la bouche de son ami. Surement était-il trop ivre pour avoir de telles hallucinations auditives.

\- …ci…

\- Hein?

\- … Merci! Cria presque le blond.

\- Que- Quoi? Pourquoi?

Izuku scruta le visage rouge de Katsuki qui ne savait plus où se mettre, vidant sa canette de bière d'une traite. Ce côté adorable teinté de gêne fut rapidement effacé par l'air colérique habituel du blond. Ce fut court mais plaisant. Heureusement, il avait appris à sauvegarder ces rares images dans son cœur aussi vite que son ombre.

\- Quand je pense que t'es qu'un putain d'nerd…

\- Eh! Protesta Deku plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. C'est quoi le rapport?

\- … J'étais paralysé…quand j'ai vu le gamin sur son balcon… Mais grâce à ta voix et à ta pseudo thérapie…j'ai pu agir et le sauver. Alors… Merci…

\- Kacchan… dit le vert, ému.

\- Alors profites-en car c'est la dernière fois que j'te dirai un truc pareil!

Se laissant porter par l'ambiance festive qui s'était instaurée, les deux amis d'enfance qui approchaient la trentaine trinquèrent, assis par terre près de la table basse. Ils vidèrent une à une les canettes de bière, dégustant de temps à autre quelques apéritifs en accompagnement. A croire que l'alcool pouvait changer une personne, le Bakugou colérique semblait aussi doux qu'un agneau ce soir là. Avec un pique d'agressivité, mais tellement adorable. C'était là quelque chose qu'il fallait absolument imprimer dans sa mémoire.

L'heure tournait et les facultés cognitives n'étaient plus aussi fonctionnelles qu'en début de soirée. Leur corps était en surchauffe. La douce saison y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Le visage bien rougi, les dernières gouttes de lucidité menaçait de s'évaporer à tout moment.

\- Deku…

\- Hm?

Le surnommé Deku avait aussi quelques verres en trop dans le sang. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte, cherchant à rivaliser avec celle de son ami presque affalé sur la table basse. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à se maintenir éveillé. Il se sentait sombrer petit à petit quand sa conscience fut retenue.

\- Pourquoi…?

\- … De quoi?

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as aidé? Alors que j'ai été aussi cruel avec toi…toutes ces années?

Le vert se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'alcool dans le sang semblant se dissiper progressivement. Il observa son camarade de beuverie qui le regardait sérieusement. Aussi sérieusement que quelqu'un imbibé d'alcool. Il se demanda vaguement combien de verre ils avaient bu. Retournant son attention vers le blond, il pouvait lire de l'incompréhension dans son regard, mélangé à une pointe de regret. Le psy s'approcha de son patient à quatre pattes et le prit dans ses bras pour y transmettre sa chaleur. Décidément, les langues se déliaient trop facilement ce soir.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que c'est uniquement parce que je suis ton psy… et que l'idée d'une petite vengeance ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit…

Le héros n'osa pas rendre l'étreinte, comme si le fait de toucher ce corps allait le brûler, s'envoler et le laisser seul dans son appartement rempli de cadavres de canettes de bière. Seul avec ses cauchemars qu'il avait pourtant appris à maitriser avec le temps.

\- Kacchan… Je t'ai toujours admiré… du jour de notre rencontre jusqu'à notre séparation… à la fin du collège… Je n'ai jamais réussi à couper notre lien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Alors que tu semblais tant me détester. J'étais sans doute trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte mais… maintenant qu'on a chacun prit du recul… Je peux te dire que je… enfin…

L'ancienne victime se détacha légèrement de son ancien bourreau. Il lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires accompagné de petites perles aux coins des yeux.

\- Je t'aime Kacchan. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Le bras de Kacchan se leva doucement, voulant certainement vérifier qu'il ne rêvait ou n'hallucinait pas avec tout cet alcool dans le sang. Il toucha du doigt le visage de celui qui venait de se déclarer à lui puis lui caressa la joue. Deku pencha légèrement sa tête afin de mieux sentir le contact si doux, si chaud. Dire qu'habituellement, Kacchan était bien plus brusque, bien plus agressif. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Avec leurs yeux, ils se contemplèrent. Ils sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre caresser leur peau.

\- Kacchan…

\- La ferme, Deku.

Sa voix résonnait de manière bien plus affectueuse que d'ordinaire malgré son tic de langage peu raffiné. Le blond franchit les derniers centimètres, attiré comme un aimant, et posa ses lèvres sur celle du vert. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sur ce chaste baiser avant de se séparer, se regardant dans les yeux encore légèrement embués par leurs boissons. Mais ce simple contact ne suffisait pas. Il leur en fallait plus. Un déclic s'enclencha dans leurs esprits et Katsuki bascula Izuku par terre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. D'un coup, la douceur présente une seconde auparavant laissa place à une bête affamée. Le dos plaqué sur le tapis, Midoriya s'accrocha plus fermement à son ami d'enfance, répondant avec ardeur à cette passion qui papillonnait au creux de son ventre.

Des mains se perdirent sous les différentes couches de vêtements. Certains disparurent en cours de route. Des bruits de succions et des gémissements résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Le propriétaire des lieux explora la gorge de son invité, laissant des traces rouges sur son passage, marquant son territoire. La chemise déboutonnée, limite arrachée, lui permit d'accéder assez facilement aux protubérances pointées et durcit par le doux traitement tortueux offert par des coups de langue bien placés. Ses dents offraient également quelques surprises à cette palette de sensation. Le blond prit un certain plaisir à varier l'intensité de sa parade amoureuse sur ces deux bouts de chairs malmenés en les touchant du doigt, les léchant, les mordillant, les pinçant, s'appliquant à poursuivre avec ardeur son supplice à l'entente des soupirs de bien-être de son martyr.

\- Ka-Kacchan…

Leurs parties inférieures s'éveillèrent et se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre à travers les fins tissus de leurs sous-vêtements, faisant grogner Katsuki. La main du blond descendit et toucha la bosse déjà légèrement humide. Il fit des mouvements lents de bas et en haut, plus ou moins appuyés. Il sentait la pulsation de plaisir sous ses doigts.

\- Je t'ai à peine touché et t'es déjà dans cet état là.

Perdu dans une douce délectation de sensations enchanteresses, Izuku entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, embrumés par la luxure. Il dirigea sa main vers le gonflement plus que visible de son partenaire. Il n'était pas juste que celui-ci soit le seul à profiter de ce petit moment d'intimité.

\- Toi aussi t'es déjà comme ça… et je n'ai eu qu'à t'embrasser.

Les derniers remparts qui les séparaient de la nudité la plus complète furent rapidement écartés. La sensation de leurs deux membres fièrement dressés et pressés l'une contre l'autre était tout à fait exquise. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé en arriver là un jour. Avec chacun une main, ils s'empoignaient mutuellement leur virilité et les frictionnèrent l'une contre l'autre. Leurs souffles étaient courts. Leurs mouvements avaient été tantôt impatient, tantôt joueur, tantôt taquin, tantôt maladroit, tantôt doux, tantôt violent. Ils s'exploraient sur ce petit morceau de territoire. A mesure que le temps passait, ils perdirent le contrôle de leurs mains qui bougeaient de plus en plus frénétiquement. Leur souffle ne firent plus qu'un. Bientôt, la délivrance pointa le bout de son nez et ils jouirent l'un sur l'autre, dans le petit espace entre leur deux corps. Essoufflés par l'effort, ils s'autorisèrent un chaste baiser chargé d'émotion pure et innocente.

Ils venaient à peine de se découvrir. Ils avaient encore tout le temps devant eux pour reprendre cette aventure. Du moins, c'était ce que croyait Bakugou jusqu'à ce que les bras autour de son cou raffermissent leurs prises, approfondissant le baiser, tel un gourmet. Pas que cela ne le dérangeait mais quelque chose manquait malheureusement à son éducation. Ce fut tant bien que mal que le blond décolla ses lèvres de celles de la source de tentation.

\- Oï… Deku, tu…

\- J'ai envie de toi Kacchan… en moi… très envie…

Le héros n'était absolument pas contre, bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas ce petit prélude qui allait calmer son appétit à peine entamé. Il n'en était qu'à l'entrée après tout. Et il restait tout un plat et un dessert à consommer. Mais il savait que s'il laisser son instinct prendre le dessus, il ne ferait que blesser Izuku. Sa fierté l'empêchait de se reposer sur l'expérience du psy et d'en découvrir son étendu. Il avait plus ou moins une idée sur la question mais hors de question de vérifier à quel point elle était véridique. Il risquait même de casser l'ambiance si confortable entre eux par simple jalousie. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il voulait que ce moment ne reste qu'à eux. Si seulement il avait admit ce qu'il ressentait avant, sans avoir quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il aurait effectué des recherches préalables. Il se maudissait vraiment.

Voyant la mine tourmentée de son amoureux, Deku éclata de rire, ce qui fit exploser Kacchan qui sentait la moquerie le viser. Ses pensées n'étaient quand même pas si transparente, si?

\- Qu'est-ce t'as à rire, Deku?

\- Je te montre?

\- Hein?

Écartant leur corps, le vert partie en cuisine pour revenir avec une bouteille d'huile sous le regard incrédule du blond. L'expérimenté ouvrit le récipient.

\- Si j'avais su qu'on en arriverait là, j'aurai amené ma lotion, mais ça, ça nous dépannera pour ce soir.

Un baiser volé plus tard, Izuku coucha Katsuki sur le dos et se positionna à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Tête et entrejambe se faisaient face des deux côtés, de manière assez embarrassante. Mais pour une leçon particulière, il fallait bien y mettre du sien. Deku versa une bonne dose d'huile sur sa main droite et la fit disparaitre derrière son dos, regardant son spectateur la tête à l'envers par l'espace entre leur deux corps, droit dans les yeux, une once de gêne dans le regard.

\- Regarde bien Kacchan… Il faut faire comme ça…

Le vert s'inséra un doigt et fit quelques mouvements pour s'y habituer. Il élargit doucement son entrée, de manière bien visible pour le blond qui ne pouvait détourner son attention des bruits causés par les mouvements de va et vient dans cet orifice juste au dessus de ses yeux. Rapidement, le nombre de doigts augmenta et l'enseignant nocturne gémit de plus en plus fort. Son souffle de plus en plus rapide termina sa course sur l'alléchante verge qui se réveillait près de son visage, jusqu'à durcir sous ses yeux émerveillés. N'y tenant plus, la langue chaude et humide de Deku se posa sur le mont dressé de Kacchan et entreprit de s'en occuper soigneusement avec tout son savoir faire.

Du point de vue de Katsuki, ses mains le démangèrent. Il voyait l'entrée pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de Izuku s'élargir sous ses yeux, prêt à l'accueillir d'un moment à l'autre. Quand à l'organe pendant sous son nez, elle se gorgea de sang et durcit. Il était impatient de pouvoir s'insérer dans l'être représentant la luxure actuellement devant lui. Il avait envie d'y participer. Très envie. Une de ses mains s'actionna et se positionna sur la verge qui pointait vers lui. Il entreprit de s'en occuper en attendant le plat de résistance, observant minutieusement les réactions de son professeur du jour, devinant ses expressions érotiques. Quand à l'autre main, elle vint en renfort pour préparer son futur passage. Il avait vraiment envie d'y gouter. Peut-être commencer par un coup de langue ou deux…

\- Ah…! Si tu fais ça… Kacchan… Ahah… Je vais pas tenir…

Tremblant de désir et d'impatience, Deku retira ses doigts huileux de lui. Il se releva légèrement pour changer de position et se plaça correctement au dessus de la tour érigée qui l'attendait. Il était prêt à amorcer la descente.

\- Deku, tu…

\- Laisse-moi faire… Kacchan… Depuis le temps… que j'en rêvais…

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, le passif plutôt actif s'empala, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir. Il se laissa glisser tout le long, jusqu'à atteindre un recoin assez profond en lui. Il gouta à cette nouvelle sensation avec gourmandise. Son sourire béat ne quitta plus son visage. Il se sentait tellement empli par la présence imposante de son patient. Mais cela était insuffisant. Il en voulait plus. Il désirait plus. Il obtiendrait plus. Il commença par de petits mouvements de va et vient illustrés par de petits sauts avant que cela ne devienne incontrôlable.

Voir l'objet de sa convoitise s'agiter dans un plaisir solitaire au dessus de lui renforça son désir. De part son caractère belliqueux, il n'était pas fait pour rester inactif devant un tel spectacle effectué sans lui. Il décida alors d'accompagner son danseur avec des mouvements de hanches synchronisés.

\- Att- Pas si vite! Je vais-

Ce n'était pas quelque mot qui allait lui faire perdre le rythme. Loin de là. Cela ne faisait que l'encourager. C'était de loin la soirée la plus mémorable que le blond avait vécu et il comptait bien en profiter. Prêtant une oreille plus attentive aux gémissements aguicheurs qu'aux mots dénués de sens, Katsuki inversa leur position d'un coup de rein pour dominer la situation. Il bougea de manière plus bestiale, laissant son instinct faire le travail. Il sentait sa tête se vider. Il explora du mieux qu'il put l'intérieur de ce corps brûlant dégoulinant d'érotisme, recherchant l'endroit le plus sensible qui augmenterait le plaisir de son amant sous lui. Comment Deku pouvait-il à ce point envahir ses pensées? Plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce corps qui se cambrait sous chacun de ses coups, allant et venant au gré de ses pulsions.

Les deux hommes sentirent la délivrance survenir à nouveau. Des baisers passionnés furent échangés. Le rythme plus saccadé de leur respiration s'accrut au fur et à mesure que la fin approchait. Encore quelques coups, quelques secondes. La connexion entre leur deux corps allait se rompre d'un moment à un autre. Un cri synchronisé retentit lorsque l'orgasme fut atteint. La semence blanchâtre se déversa sur leur corps recouvert de fluides et de sueurs.

Le reste de la nuit fut dédié aux ébats dont Bakugou Katsuki engrangeait beaucoup d'expérience sur les différents moyens de faire grimper son Midoriya Izuku au septième ciel.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil avait déjà dépassé son point culminant et poursuivait sa course vers la lune ronde. Le héros émergea doucement de son sommeil. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tout en maudissant les rideaux beaucoup trop fins. Il voulut s'asseoir pour s'étirer un bon coup quand quelque chose de plutôt lourd lui bloqua tout mouvement. Son bras avait vraisemblablement été réquisitionné pour faire office d'oreiller au psychologue encore plongé dans le pays des rêves. Avec sa main libre, il balaya d'un geste les quelques mèches vertes qui masquaient le visage de l'homme qui avait partagé sa couche la nuit dernière. Il admira cette petite frimousse appartenant à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ah.

Il se l'était enfin avoué. Il l'avait enfin accepté. Bien que ses souvenirs furent légèrement troublés, il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière et ne le regrettait pas. Jamais.

\- Bonjour, Kacchan.

Sursautant légèrement, Kacchan vit deux yeux grands vert qui le fixaient avec douceur. Il sentait la température monté de quelques degrés à la vision de cet ange enveloppé dans ses bras.

\- B-Bonjour.

Bon sang! Pourquoi rougissait-il? Il était une adolescente ou quoi? Et pourquoi bafouillait-il? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vécu sa première expérience. Quoiqu'avec un homme, c'était bien sa première fois, et surtout, c'était avec Deku. Mais ils avaient fait tellement de chose cette nuit qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir de gêne à cet instant. Enfin, lui exprimer son amour de manière plus ou moins rude et sauvage et avoir une discussion sur l'oreiller, c'était deux choses différentes. Katsuki revint à lui quand il entendit celui qui avait partagé son lit avec lui rire. Encore. Immédiatement, il démarra au quart de tour.

\- Pourquoi tu ris, Deku? Encore!

\- Tu es vraiment mignon, Kacchan. Je t'aime!

\- Que-! Tu-! Qui est mignon? Tu oses me dire ça alors qu'il y a quelques heures encore, tu gémissais à t'en briser les cordes vocales en me grimpant dessus!

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Izuku de rougir comme une pivoine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir l'audace de faire tout ce qu'il avait osé faire la veille. Et de surcroit avec son cher Kacchan.

\- Je-je suis pas comme ça d'habitude… Mais…mais parce que c'était Kacchan… je…

Le blond tiqua au mot habitude. Cela sous-entendait pas mal de chose. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il était vrai que son ami d'enfance n'en était pas à sa première nuit, il en avait eu la preuve sous les yeux. De plus, en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait vu quelque mois plus tôt, le vert ne s'était pas contenté que de relations sérieuses dans sa vie sexuelle et sentimentale. Il grinça des dents, irrité à cette pensée.

Sentant que l'atmosphère n'était soudainement plus aussi euphorique, Izuku leva la tête pour voir la tête contrariée de son amant. Pourquoi? Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal?

\- Kacchan?

\- Je t'interdis… murmura Kacchan.

La suite ne parvint pas jusqu'à ses oreilles. Deku se redressa et se rapprocha de son amant.

\- Quoi? J'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Je t'interdis d'aller voir ailleurs, dit-il plus fermement et fortement. T'es à moi. Si un autre gigolo t'approche et que tu oses ne serait-ce que te rincer l'œil, je t'explose! Cette putain d'merde avec!

Se rendant compte de ce que cela impliquait et du sens caché de cette phrase, Deku rougit et acquiesça doucement, se rapprochant du corps de son partenaire, heureux. Il passa ses bras autour du torse offert à ses yeux et enfoui son visage dans la nuque de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je t'aime, Kacchan!

\- Hn… Je ne te déteste pas…

Le héros resserra sa prise sur le corps qui épousait parfaitement le sien. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y laisser une caresse. Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de se sentiments alors il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à prononcer cette phrase qui semblait si facile à son ami d'enfance. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait se contenter de cette version pour le moment vu les petits baisers qu'il laissait dans son cou. Mais un jour, il réussirait à lui exprimer ses sentiments, de vive voix. Et il savait, au fond de lui, que Deku l'attendrait.

Mais en attendant, il devait donner une leçon au vert pour lui apprendre à rester à sa place. Il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait taquiner sans en subir les conséquences. Il s'en léchait déjà les babines.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews! A la semaine prochaine!

Et oui! Il y a une suite! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à revenir lire la suite ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

Attention, gros tournant ici. Ce chapitre est l'idée de base qui a fait naitre cette fic. Il m'a fallu deux chapitres pour tout mettre en place! Y a pas mal d'explication, j'espère ne pas trop vous ennuyer avec.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Je t'aime à la folie**

**Chapitre 3**

Tout allait bien, aussi bien au niveau professionnel que sentimental pour Bakugou Katsuki et Midoriya Izuku, jusqu'au jour où un événement fit trembler la société. Cela se passa quelques mois après l'incident du monstre géant. Les autorités avaient recensé plusieurs cas de perte de contrôle des pouvoirs jusqu'à son épuisement. Au mieux, la victime plongeait dans le coma. Au pire, celle-ci mourrait. Ce fléau se multipliait à une vitesse folle. Bien trop pour les pauvres héros en service. Bientôt, les deux prodiges de leur discipline de prédilection furent réquisitionnés à tout instant, de jour comme de nuit, pour s'occuper de ces cas étranges et particuliers.

En effet, ce phénomène touchait, non pas des personnes lambdas ou des délinquants, mais bel et bien des héros ayant derrière eux plusieurs années d'expériences et de pratiques. Les chances de ne plus pouvoir maitriser son alter étaient quasi nulles. Si seulement cela ne concernait que leur pouvoir. Mais il semblerait que ces malheureux perdaient en réalité la raison et attaquaient aussi bien les vilains que les héros ou pire, les civils innocents. Sans distinction. De grands noms tels que, pour n'en citer que quelques uns, Air-Jet, Tora ou encore Gang Orca avaient été touché par cette calamité dévastatrice. Cet homme orque avait été particulièrement inhumain, sanglant et terrifiant, lors d'un spectacle pour enfant dans un des aquariums qui avaient quémandé sa présence pour une animation pédagogique. Un véritable massacre dans toute sa splendeur. Tel un animal, Gang Orca avait déchiqueté ses victimes avec ses dents acérées, usant de la force brute pour démembrer ses proies avant de les donner en pâture aux poissons carnivores en quêtes de chair fraiche.

Pour le monde, ce n'était pas de simples petits incidents. C'était des catastrophes. Ce n'était plus des bagarres de quartiers où chaque héros protégeait son propre territoire. Cela concernait désormais la sécurité nationale. Ces professionnels détenteurs d'un permis octroyés par le gouvernement, jouissant d'une certaine notoriété auprès de son peuple, les avaient tous trahit. De la pire des manières qui soit. La police était débordée et les justiciers habilités à agir étaient à cran. Les amis d'aujourd'hui pouvaient devenir les ennemis de demain. C'était très dur. Au point même que la position privilégiée de héros fut remise en cause.

Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient croire en voyant les héros se démener et courir à droite à gauche à longueur de journée, le plus sollicité dans cette affaire fut en réalité Midoriya Izuku. Il avait un rôle particulier dans cette affaire. En tant que professionnel et volontaire, il apportait son soutien de par ses connaissances et son expérience. S'il était autant sollicité, c'était parce qu'il était célèbre pour une chose. Il avait réussi l'exploit de transformer un vilain impitoyable en enfant de cœur. Ce miracle était resté dans les annales.

Ce mal personnifié métamorphosé avait pleuré à chaudes larmes ses victimes, regrettés tous ses actes de barbaries et acceptés sans bronché toutes les infamies lancés à son encontre ainsi que tous les actes de vengeances des familles des victimes. Il avait pleinement coopéré avec la police sur des enquêtes encore non élucidées auxquelles l'homme réincarné aurait participé, et effectué divers travaux d'intérêt général afin d'expier ses crimes envers la société. Il avait même demandé à ce que sa peine soit perpétuelle, reconnaissant ses péchés que seule une vie de souffrance pouvait acquitter. La thèse qui relatait cet exploit avait été publié, réédité, sur cet unique exemple afin que d'autres professionnels de cette profession s'en inspirent et rapportent à leur tour leurs savoirs.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le psychologue avait également été invité par les forces de l'ordre afin d'éclaircir sa situation dans leurs quartiers généraux. Avoir accompli un exploit ne l'immunisait pas contre une enquête judiciaire. Devait-il être considéré comme un suspect ou bien comme une victime?

En effet, au cours de son enquête, la police avait établi un lien entre Midoriya Izuku et les héros devenus fous. Un point commun qu'ils avaient tous et non-négligeable. Ils avaient tous été ses patients. Sans exception. Mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Tous ses patients ne perdaient pas la raison. Coïncidence? Peut-être. Mais la piste n'était pas écartée. Loin de là. C'était justement ce qu'il fallait creuser. Évidement, il n'était pas aisé de soupçonner quelqu'un qui sauvait ces grands héros de la déchéance. De nombreux grands noms avaient plaidé l'innocence de leur sauveur. Mais il était bien sur impossible que la police fasse l'impasse sur un tel indice. Le métier de héros était bien difficile, aussi bien pour le professionnel sur le terrain que celui dans les coulisses.

Lorsque Midoriya s'était rendu compte de ce point commun entre les héros déments, il avait hésité à le dire. Pourquoi cela? Par peur d'être accusé? Non. A cause du secret professionnel qui était la base de la confiance entre son patient et lui. Il avait conscience que c'était un élément important de l'enquête. Mais révéler cette information aurait-il aussi amené à révéler la cause de leur consultation? Pouvait-il garder le silence après avoir laissé entrevoir une piste sur cette folie meurtrière? Non. L'étude des dossiers des corrompus aurait aussi amené à rechercher de potentiel victime parmi celle encore saine. Il avait été de son devoir de soulever ce point auprès des enquêteurs. Mais si ce n'était qu'un malheureux hasard et qu'il avait trahit la confiance de ses patients, ne perdrait-il pas tout le crédit qu'il avait gagné jusqu'à ce jour? Au final, il avait trop attendu, trop réfléchit et s'était fait accusé. Ce ne fut que sous la contrainte d'un mandat qu'il donna accès aux fichiers concernés par l'enquête.

Malheureusement, le seul lien que les membres de la cellule d'enquête suivaient était bancal. Les héros récemment devenus fous avaient été considéré par le passé comme apte à reprendre du service et n'était plus retourné dans la salle de consultation depuis une longue période. Aucun des héros déchus n'avaient rendu visite au psychologue durant au moins six mois, ni même croisé leur sauveur dans un café du coin. De plus, cette perte de raison se faisait sans aucun signe avant coureur. Les héros devenaient corrompus d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils pouvaient rire et plaisanter avec leurs collègues puis basculer dans la violence à l'état pur. Ils pouvaient combattre un vilain puis se déchainer dans son propre camp.

Au début de toute cette histoire, Midoriya ne pouvait faire un pas sans être suivi. Il avait finit par repérer les policiers habillés en civil et les voitures stationnées devant son appartement ou son bureau. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment quand au motif d'une telle surveillance, il tenta d'éviter son petit ami pour ne pas salir la réputation de Ground Zero. Mais c'était grandement sous-estimer le tempérament du blond. Le jour où le lien fut établi entre le vert et les victimes, le psy fut mis en garde-à-vue et le héros avait tenté d'exploser les barreaux de sa cellule lorsqu'il avait découvert où était retenu son amant. Sans oublier qu'il s'était fait salement sermonné sur le fait qu'il avait gardé ses inquiétudes pour lui-même. Sa garde-à-vue se transforma en assignation à résidence…chez le blond qui refusait toute autre alternative. Ce n'était absolument pas une décision logique et impartiale mais puisqu'elle permettait aussi de freiner les ardeurs destructrices d'un certain héros, le procureur fit une exception. En se mettant en danger, la bombe humaine voulait prouver l'innocence de son amant par les faits.

Quelque temps plus tard, l'enquête avait progressé. Près des lieux d'une énième déchéance, un homme du nom de Daigo avait tenté de semé un policier qui l'avait interpellé au hasard pour recueillir un témoignage sur un récent incident. Ayant éveillé les soupçons des inspecteurs, un nouveau lien vers Midoriya Izuku fut établi. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que le psy n'était non pas le cerveau comme il le croyait mais belle et bien la victime dans cette affaire. Pourquoi cela?

Premièrement, durant sa surveillance, Izuku n'avait pas bougé de l'appartement de son petit ami. Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Les portes, les fenêtres, les téléphones sur écoute… rien. A part des mots d'amour assez mièvres envers le héros qui vérifiait toutes les deux heures que son amant ne manquait de rien et allait bien.

Deuxièmement, la serrure du bureau du psychologue avait été forcée et des traces de fouille avaient été retrouvées. La salle de consultation avait été mise sans dessus-dessous et les dossiers confidentiels de ses patients avaient été éparpillés. Une véritable tornade. L'ordinateur était resté allumé. Le mot de passe avait été forcé. Il était plausible d'envisager un vol de données. Si le coupable avait accès à de telles informations, il était évident que celui-ci cherchait un bouc-émissaire pour y coller ses méfaits.

Troisièmement, le dénommé Daigo n'avait apparemment jamais pu digérer le fait qu'il se soit fait rejeté par le vert, allant jusqu'à violer son ex-partenaire d'un soir dans un ultime acte de désespoir. Cet événement avait été confirmé par le couple. L'idée de vengeance avait alors envahit l'homme amoureux qui ne rêvait que d'un moyen de se débarrasser de celui qui l'avait humilié. Il avait suivit sa victime plusieurs semaines auparavant. Dans son appartement, ses murs étaient tapissés de photos de Midoriya Izuku. Izuku mangeant une pomme. Izuku faisant la queue dans sa pâtisserie préférée. Izuku en plein dilemme sur son prochain dessert. Izuku mordillant son stylo dans son bureau. Izuku faisant des courses au supermarché. Izuku lisant un livre. Izuku attendant son train. Izuku courant pour rendre un porte-monnaie. Izuku allant à l'hôpital. Izuku ayant un visage érotique entre deux rideaux mal fermés, surement en pleine acte sexuel avec son partenaire.

La police arrêta le nouveau suspect. Les déchéances s'étaient arrêtées un temps, faisant naitre l'espoir d'avoir mis fin à cet enfer. Malheureusement, les héros recommencèrent à se déchainer, tel le calme avant la tempête. Pire! Ce n'était plus seulement les patients de Midoriya qui étaient touchés mais aussi ceux de ses confrères.

Dans tout ce merdier, une nouvelle connexion apparut sous leurs yeux, faisant naitre une nouvelle hypothèse. L'alliance des supers vilains. Ils auraient donné un coup de main à ce pauvre amoureux rejeté. Mais ce pervers que les forces de l'ordre avaient mis aux arrêts n'était en réalité qu'un pantin aux creux des mains de cette organisation maléfique. Il n'avait servit qu'à détourner l'attention des véritables responsables de l'affaire des déchéances. Ce nom résumait d'ailleurs bien les choses. Non seulement les héros passaient du statut d'idole à une simple bête sauvage animé par ses instincts mais les enquêteurs en plein milieu de ce casse-tête sentaient leur santé mentale se dégrader à force de suivre fausses pistes sur fausses pistes. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Midoriya Izuku n'était pas l'instigateur mais la victime de tout ce remue-ménage.

Cependant, loin d'écarter définitivement tous les soupçons envers le petit ami de Ground Zero, et pour mieux prouver sa bonne foi, le vert se porta volontaire pour apportait sa contribution sur cette affaire, entouré d'autres spécialistes de la psychologie humaine et criminelle. Au point où ils en étaient, les défenseurs du bien acceptaient toutes les mains tendues. Ainsi, ils firent d'une pierre deux coups. C'était le meilleur moyen de surveiller un de leur suspect, aussi bien par les exécuteurs de la loi que par les intellectuels plus à même de sentir un stratagème visant à endormir leur vigilance. Mais l'inconvénient d'avoir autant de penseurs furent le nombre d'avis divergeant, des débats à longueur de journée sans parvenir à une conclusion claire et précise. Il n'y avait pas de consensus. Bien entendu, les forces de l'ordre n'étaient pas naïfs au point de croire qu'une simple séance chez le psy pouvait régler tous les cas de folies héroïques. Il y avait eu un miracle chez les vilains. Il n'y en aura pas deux.

Bien que l'enquête fût au point mort, un élément du puzzle fut finalement trouvé. La piste de la drogue, qui avait été longtemps suivie, fut déclarée veine. La piste de l'alter, longtemps négligée, avait été difficile à confirmer de manière sure et certaine. Il y avait tant de paramètres inconnus à prendre en compte. Mais à présent, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un pouvoir avait été utilisé pour faire basculer les héros dans la démence. Après maintes enquêtes, recherches et sacrifices, les défenseurs du bien étaient enfin sur la ligne de départ.

La connexion entre les divers événements avait été difficile. En effet, trop occupé à penser aux héros, la police avait négligé une partie importante des victimes du nouveau super vilain. Les vilains eux-mêmes. La brigade des stups avait apporté de nouveaux éléments. Cette nouvelle drogue qui circulait et qui ne laissait aucune trace chez les vilains était en réalité un alter. C'était pour cela qu'il n'y avait ni trace de seringue, ni trace de consommation de stupéfiants. Cette nouvelle hypothèse avait ouvert une porte jusqu'alors fermée. Les vilains voyaient leur pouvoir boosté. Les héros voyaient leur raison s'envoler. Dans les deux cas, la perte de contrôle avait été confirmée.

Malheureusement, cet effet ne pouvait être annulé immédiatement. Le héros Eraser Head avait tenté sa chance. L'alter du héros infecté était effectivement effacé mais pas les effets de la folie. Le résultat n'était donc pas celui escompté. Le super vilain anonyme qui répandait la folie, surnommé The Fool par les protecteurs de la justice, avait apparemment un pouvoir étrange qui altérait l'esprit sain de sa victime et la plongeait dans un état second. Étant donné leur passif, serait-ce plutôt un effet régressif? Mais ce terme n'était pas non plus correct car la folie plongeait les héros dans un état pire qu'antérieurement. Les vilains voyaient leur vision du monde plus déformé que jamais. Malgré tous ces efforts, le procédé était encore inconnu. Était-ce à effet immédiat? A long terme? Par illusion? Par contact? À distance? Tant de questions actuellement sans réponse. Pour en découvrir la cause, différents spécialistes de plusieurs domaines de recherches se sont regroupés pour réfléchir sur la question.

Malgré un certain pessimisme et une pointe de désespoir ancrés dans les esprits, tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu. Il y avait différents degrés de trouble psychologique. Pour les moins atteints d'entre eux, ces quelques héros étaient en voie de réhabilitation. Il y avait des folies passagères comme il y en avait des irrécupérables. Nul ne savait ce qui permettait de «s'immuniser» contre ce mal qui les rongeait dans l'ombre. Les vilains avaient ainsi réussi à porter un grand coup à la société de héros. D'autant plus que tous les héros susceptible de tomber dans la déchéance avait été placé sous étroite surveillance. Une telle détresse n'avait plus été ressenti depuis la mort d'All Might qui avait eu lieu peu de temps après la capture d'All for One.

Heureusement, le rythme avait bien baissé par rapport à la frénésie du commencement de ce nouveau stratagème diabolique des supers vilains. Il n'y avait plus qu'un ou deux héros déchus par mois maximum, c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait y avoir des mois paisibles. C'était rare, mais mieux que rien.

C'était ainsi qu'après une grosse journée à gérer les attaques de vilains, les séances de réhabilitation et les médias friands de scandales, Bakugou Katsuki et Midoriya Izuku rentrèrent enfin chez le blond, épuisés. Comme l'appartement du héros était plus proche du centre névralgique de toute cette névrose, ils se retrouvaient assez souvent à rentrer ensemble plutôt que chacun chez soi. C'était d'ailleurs plus rassurant et fortement conseiller. Il valait mieux être toujours accompagné ou en groupe, tel des écoliers qui rentraient chez eux ensemble après les cours. De plus, Deku avait été un temps la cible des vilains en tant que bouc-émissaire, il n'était clairement pas prudents de le laisser seul. Kacchan avait donc laissé échapper un jour qu'il protégerait son amant envers et contre tout. Une cohabitation temporaire s'était imposée le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Le chaos qui règne en ce moment me rappelle celle qui a suivit la mort d'All Might… Murmura Izuku.

\- Hm…

\- Je me demande si All for One y est pour quelque chose.

\- Au fond de sa prison? Y a pas une putain d'mouche qui peut entrer dans sa cellule.

\- Tu sais, pour un génie du mal comme lui, il a peut-être trouvé une faille à exploiter. Tu ne sais pas. C'était peut-être un alter qu'il possédait et qu'il a refilé à quelqu'un.

\- T'as l'air bien au courant de ce qui se passe là-bas.

Bakugou regarda son petit ami préparer du thé, sans relever sa remarque. Il fixa la télévision allumée sur le journal du soir sans prêter plus attention que cela.

\- Mais c'est impossible. Ce mec est surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Il ne peut même pas se curer le nez sans que des flingues ne le pointent direct. Sans parler du tout dernier système de détection des alters qui est infaillible. Si jamais il utilise l'un des siens, il finira six pieds sous terre avec des trous d'balles dans le corps.

Izuku versa l'eau chaude dans les tasses assorties qu'il avait acheté il y a peu lors d'un petit détour et retourna dans le salon où son amoureux était avachi sur le canapé. Il le rejoint et tendit une des deux tasses. Katsuki s'en saisit et but une gorgée avant de la déposer sur la table basse. Il se décala légèrement pour laisser son squatteur s'installer à son tour contre lui.

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dit? Tu sais qu'il y a quelques années, j'ai écrit une thèse sur la psychologie des vilains et leur réhabilitation?

\- Et t'as transformé un vilain en bisounours.

\- Ahah… Les médias ont exagéré la chose, comme d'habitude. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul cas connu à ce jour et puis, je n'étais pas seul. J'étais avec mon professeur. Et c'était un travail de longue haleine et non du jour au lendemain, comme j'ai pu lire dans certain article…

Le vert semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose quand son smartphone sonna. Il étira au maximum son bras sans se lever afin d'atteindre l'objet de bruyant. Après quelques efforts, il décrocha enfin. Il se redressa et se décolla de la chaleur de son amant sans se lever pour autant du canapé. Katsuki en profita pour baisser le son de sa télévision qui repassait inlassablement les mêmes informations en boucle. Son attention s'en détourna rapidement lorsque la conversation sembla se terminer.

\- C'était qui?

\- L'inspecteur Tsukauchi.

\- Pourquoi il t'appelle? Demanda Kacchan soupçonneux. Encore une déchéance? C'est moi qu'il aurait du appeler alors, dit-il en regardant son portable.

\- Non, c'est pas ça… Enfin, ce n'est pas sans rapport non plus… Il m'a appelé pour… commença Deku hésitant. Je lui ai fais une demande et il m'a confirmé une visite… en prison…

\- En prison? Tu connais quelqu'un en prison? Demanda surpris le blond.

\- Oui et non… Enfin…

Sentant que la patience de Kacchan n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps avec toutes ces hésitations, Midoriya décida de tout avouer. De toute façon, son petit ami l'aurait su d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant que ce soit lui qui lui en parle. Il expira tout l'air de ses poumons avant de reprendre son souffle doucement.

\- Je vais rencontrer All for One demain.

\- Ah ok… Qu-Quoi?

Le héros se redressa brusquement sous la surprise. Et il y avait de quoi. Son Deku allait rencontrer le pire super vilain qui puisse exister. Il vit son petit ami lâcher un soupir discret, preuve qu'il s'attendait à une telle réaction de sa part. Il se mit alors à marmonner de manière plus ou moins rebutante tout en se tenant le menton, organisant ses idées, comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude dans leur jeunesse. Quoi qu'il surprenait quelque fois son amoureux le faire devant le journal du soir. Le blond n'en revenait toujours pas. Son amant avait entamé une procédure assez laborieuse pour rendre visite au plus grand criminel de l'histoire dans son dos! Soudain, le vert eu comme une révélation.

\- Ah, mais ne t'inquiète pas. La rencontre sera encadrée et contrôlée. Je vais simplement vérifier qu'il ne soit pas derrière ces folies meurtrières.

\- Ne pas m'inquiéter? Tu déconnes ou quoi, Deku? Même avec toute la sécurité du monde, ça ne serait pas assez pour arrêter ce putain d'enfoiré!

\- C'est le contraire de ce que t'a affirmé tout à l'heure.

\- J't'ai pas sonné! T'iras pas! Point! Envoie quelqu'un d'autre! C'est pas comme si t'était le seul psy du pays à pouvoir lui parler!

Le psy soupira pour de bon, ce qui agaça encore plus le héros colérique.

\- Écoute, Kacchan. Tout comme vous les héros, nous les spécialistes-chercheurs, on ne sait plus en donner de la tête avec tout ça. Soit les héros corrompus restent bloquer dans leur démence et nous devons trouver un moyen d'annuler l'alter pour espérer une réhabilitation. Soit ils redeviennent lucides mais plongent dans une autre folie lorsqu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'ils ont fait durant leurs aliénations. C'est un cercle vicieux. Nous sommes dans une impasse qui exige de recourir à tous les moyens à notre disposition.

\- Mais de là à voir ce type?

\- Je l'ai déjà rencontré tu sais? Et je vais très bien, comme tu peux le voir. Ça se passera bien aussi demain.

\- Comment ça tu l'as déjà rencontré? Quand? Pourquoi?

Katsuki avait attrapé les joues de Izuku d'une main pour le forcer à le regarder. Les lèvres du vert étaient à présent collé à la verticale, semblable aux bouches aux formes du chiffre trois comme dans les mangas et animes qu'il avait vu durant ses heures perdues. Bien sur, il avait conscience qu'ils avaient passé près de la moitié de leur vie loin l'un de l'autre, mais il y avait des choses importantes à se dire, non? Par exemple, une rencontre avec le pire être humain sur cette Terre?

Midoriya massa ses joues douloureuses lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'extirper de cette poigne de fer et prépara son récit, sachant qu'aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Kacchan savait comment faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il savait que sous ses traits colériques se cachait un regard soucieux et inquiet. Il fallait aussi dire que jusqu'à présent, il avait habilement évité le sujet. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, mais dire à celui qui penser être la cause de la mort d'All Might que son actuel petit ami avait déjà rencontré celui qui avait accéléré cette mort n'aurait pas été d'une très grande délicatesse de sa part. Et puis, techniquement, sans question, nulle réponse, n'est-ce pas?

Pour sa thèse, Midoriya Izuku avait choisit un thème qui requérait une discussion avec plusieurs prisonniers. Avec de préférence des crimes murement réfléchit à leur actif et non une action sous une simple impulsion du moment. Son professeur de l'époque, ayant quelques contacts haut placés, lui permis de rendre visite à quelques meurtriers sur un cours laps de temps. En tant que bon élève, il avait préparé sa visite bien en avance, ses questions, la façon de les amener naturellement, comment maximiser son temps et éviter un éventuel blocage qui gâcherait ses efforts.

Lorsqu'il pénétra pour la première fois au Tartare, il était passé par tellement de fouilles et autres contrôles qu'il crut que l'heure de sa visite était passée. Il avait même eu honte d'avoir emporté un porte-mine plutôt qu'un crayon à papier. Il finit par entrer dans une petite salle séparée en son milieu par une grande vitre en verre blindée, donnant une belle vue sur l'autre moitié encore vide. Il s'installa à sa table et prépara de quoi prendre quelques notes, étant donné que tout enregistrement était prohibé. A peine eut-il terminé que le grand All for One lui fut amené. Le vert retint un tremblement malgré la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Était-il effrayé ou excité par la présence du criminel? Dans tous les cas, son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains devinrent moites. Il devait se calmer. Il devait récolter un maximum de donnée afin de présenter sa thèse. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimider par une telle présence malgré la position peu flatteuse de celui-ci.

En effet, les mouvements du vilain étaient complètement restreints par une camisole blanche, ceinturée par des lanières en cuirs noir. Des tuyaux entraient et sortaient de son corps, le maintenant encore en vie malgré son grand âge. Cette image qui aurait du être rassurante pour le visiteur ne fit que renforcer l'impression de dangerosité de l'enchainé. L'air semblait même se raréfiait lorsque le plus grand vilain que ce monde ait connu, celui qui avait réussit à mettre fin au long règne d'All Might le symbole de la paix, avait pénétré dans la salle suréquipée et ultra sécurisée.

Le doctorant déglutit puis respira doucement. Il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il était devenu plus fort à sa façon. Grâce à cette interview, il allait faire un pas de plus vers son nouveau rêve. Il reprit un semblant de calme et entama alors la conversation avec des salutations des plus banales. Il s'enquit de l'état de santé du vilain, de son ressenti dans cette cage infernale ultra moderne. Étonnement, le prisonnier était assez bavard et répondait à ses questions parfois de manière honnête, parfois en les esquivant, parfois de manière implicite, d'autre fois encore par énigme. Il aurait juré qu'il se faisait tester. Non, il en était sur. All for One était très fort. Alors que le vert était censé être celui qui jouait le rôle de l'interrogateur, il avait plutôt la sensation d'être celui qui se faisait sonder.

Alors que l'étudiant remettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées afin de ne plus jouer le jeu de son interlocuteur maléfique et mener la danse, l'entretien se trouva interrompu par une alarme stridente. Le sol s'ouvrit, avalant son prisonnier dans la seconde, faisant trembler les murs sous les mouvements mécaniques du système de sécurité. Izuku perdit son équilibre sous la surprise. Toute sa concentration s'éparpilla tandis que des gardiens l'évacuaient de la salle sans ménagement jusque dans une pièce équipée pour un examen approfondi.

\- Et t'oses dire que ce bâtard t'a rien fait? Hurla Kacchan.

\- Le système de sécurité s'est bien déclenché mais rien n'a été décelé. All for One n'en a pas eu le temps je suppose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire mais il a échoué.

\- Tu-!

\- J'ai passé une semaine en observation entouré de scientifiques et chercheurs. Mise à part ce petit incident, si ça n'avait pas été un génie du mal, j'aurai apprécié la conversation qu'on a eue. Bien que je sentais qu'il se jouait de moi.

\- Tch! Il te manque vraiment un grain, putain d'nerd.

\- En tout cas, grâce à lui, j'ai écrit une bonne thèse et je suis aujourd'hui entrain de travailler avec toi pour sauver les héros corrompus.

\- T'auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je t'interdis d'y aller! Ordonna Katsuki en se levant et en pointant du doigt son amoureux.

\- Comment ça tu m'interdis d'y aller, Kacchan? Releva Deku, debout à son tour. Même si tu es mon petit ami, je ne te permets pas de t'immiscer dans la vie professionnelle!

\- Il a déjà tenté de te faire quelque chose et toi, t'y retourne comme une fleur? C'est un super vilain! Tartare ou pas, il reste trop dangereux pour un simple psy!

La bombe humaine attrapa le simple psy par le col qui n'hésita pas à l'imiter, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Malgré leur différence de stature, les deux amants se défiaient du regard. La colère se lisait sur leur visage.

\- Un simple psy? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi? C'est vrai que toi, le super grand héros, t'a réussi à résoudre ton problème sans moi, hein! Et tu crois que t'es capable de faire cracher à All for One ce qu'il sait? Désolé de te décevoir mais la violence ne résout rien!

\- J'avais pas besoin de toi pour m'en sortir! Et je serais toujours mieux placé que toi pour combattre ce taré! C'est pas avec tes pauvres techniques d'amateur que t'arrivera à te défendre lorsqu'il réussira à se libérer pour faire de toi un de ses pions jetables!

\- Ne me fait pas rire Kacchan! Sans moi, tu aurais abandonné ta licence! Tu dis que t'es un héros, mais moi aussi j'en suis un! Et je n'hésiterais pas à mettre ma vie en jeu pour vous sauvez!

\- T'as rien d'un héros, Deku! C'est pas avec tes conseils à deux balles que t'arriveras à sauver quelqu'un! Encore moins un héros!

\- Mes conseils à deux balles? T'étais bien content lorsque je m'occupais de toi! Et toi, hein? Toujours à penser que t'es responsable de la mort d'All Might? Réveille-toi! Avec ou sans toi, il était condamné! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne!

\- La ferme Deku! Je-

Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, Katsuki se reçut un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Izuku, debout devant son petit ami replié en deux, ramassa rapidement son sac et sa veste avant de se retourner vers le héros.

\- Hors de question de rester une minute de plus ici. Je rentre chez moi. Et sache que même pour toi, je n'arrêterais jamais mon travail. Je ferais tout pour coincer The Fool. Cette fois, je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon rêve.

Midoriya sortit en claquant la porte, laissant le blond seul dans son appartement devenu soudainement vide et froid. Il tapa du poing sur le parquet et s'allongea par terre, le temps de récupérer du coup reçu. Putain… Il savait où frapper pour faire mal… N'était-ce pas à cet endroit qu'il s'était pris un coup lors d'une bagarre il y avait de cela trois jours? Son petit ami visait un peu trop bien. Il ne pensait pas que son amant aurait autant de force dans les bras malgré sa petite carrure. Ce n'était pas censé rester le cul vissé sur une chaise à longueur de journée un psy? Quoiqu'il avait déjà dit qu'il savait maitriser les héros récalcitrants… puis, il se souvint de comment il avait été récupéré dans ses locaux. Il claqua la langue d'agacement. Il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin dans ses propos… Mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix. Et puis quoi, Deku pensait que rentrer chez lui allait le pousser à le poursuivre? Ils n'étaient pas dans un putain de manga pour filles. Deku reviendra tout seul ici quand il se sera calmé. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Le lendemain matin, le Izuku se réveilla difficilement sur son canapé rouge, dans sa salle de consultation, repensant aux mots qu'il avait osé prononcer sous la colère. Il regarda son téléphone. Aucun message. Il s'en doutait un peu. Connaissant la fierté de son amoureux, celui-ci n'allait pas le contacter de suite. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sur que le héros fasse le premier pas. Il soupira. La priorité, c'était l'entretien qu'il avait avec le plus grand vilain de l'histoire.

Un peu plus tard, le psy arriva devant la prison du Tartare. Il passa la sécurité ainsi que les fouilles corporelles assez minutieuses puis patienta. Tout se passa exactement comme la première fois, il y avait quelques années de cela. Mais cette fois, il avait pris soin de prendre des crayons à papier. Par contre, son taille crayon avait été confisquée.

Les gardiens le firent attendre dans une grande salle vitrée toute blanche, attendant que le prisonnier lui soit amené dans l'autre moitié de la pièce. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Midoriya Izuku! Quelle bonne surprise de te revoir!

\- J'aurai voulu partager ce même plaisir, All for One. Je dois vous avouer que je suis plutôt surpris que vous vous souveniez encore de mon nom.

\- Tu me blesses là. Depuis que je suis ici, tu es le seul à m'avoir rendu visite.

\- Ahah… Si la procédure pour venir vous voir n'était pas aussi longue et difficile, je serai venu bien plus tôt pour vous remercier. Grâce à vous j'ai rédigé une bonne thèse. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie.

La lentille de la caméra au dessus de la tête du visiteur réajusta son focus sur All for One et un petit grésillement se fit entendre, faisant relever la tête du psy vers le plafond.

\- Allez à l'essentiel, monsieur Midoriya.

Le son du micro se coupa et le vert reporta son attention vers le détenu, un petit air désolé sur la face.

\- Vous avez entendu? Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous poser des questions sans détour.

\- Quel dommage! Tes manœuvres si maladroites étaient absolument adorables.

\- J'aurai voulu vous montrer mes progrès mais je doute qu'on me laisse le temps de dévoiler mes techniques.

\- Une prochaine fois, j'espère.

Izuku acquiesça puis se concentra sur l'objet de sa visite.

\- Connaissez-vous tous les alters que vous avez volés jusqu'à présent?

\- Je me fais vieux tu sais. Parfois je le sais, parfois non. Je me rappelle de certains, j'en oublie d'autre. Ce n'est pas facile de devenir sénile, tu sais?

\- Ahahah, vous m'avez plutôt l'air d'avoir toute votre tête. Se moqua gentiment Midoriya. Dans ce cas, saviez-vous si vous avez ou aviez eu dans votre stock un alter qui permette soit de contrôler les esprits, soit de le briser soit d'un effet qui s'en rapproche?

\- Voilà une question bien difficile. Mais dis-moi, y aurait-il un problème à l'extérieur? Pour qu'on me questionne de manière aussi directe. Vois-tu, je n'ai même pas accès à la télévision ni même à la radio.

\- Ne lui répondez pas, Midoriya Izuku, ordonna la voix venue d'ailleurs.

Le psy soupira discrètement, sachant que c'était exactement ce genre de phrase qui révélait tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme aux mouvements restreints, imaginant un sourire derrière son masque, avant de faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

\- Je ne peux vous répondre, désolé, s'excusa le visiteur.

\- Cela m'attriste. Mais pour te remercier de tenir compagnie à un vieillard comme moi, je vais te répondre.

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration un peu trop facilement obtenue. Les hommes derrières les écrans se tendirent, attendant la réponse.

\- Je n'ai rien de tel en ma possession actuellement, malheureusement.

\- Très fâcheux en effet…

\- Tu t'imagines bien que si je pouvais contrôler les esprits, je serais sorti d'ici pour faire ma promenade du matin tout en poursuivant mon dessein de faire régner le mal sur terre.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais je vous ai également demandé un alter qui s'en rapprocherait.

\- Qui s'en rapprocherait… Encore une question bien pertinente. Un alter dépend toujours de son utilisateur. Bien que je puisse me qualifier de sage, je ne suis plus qu'un vieillard dont les idées sont dépassées. Je ne puis rien faire contre l'ingéniosité et l'inventivité de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Regarde mon successeur, Shigaraki. J'en suis si fier.

\- Un vrai désastre.

\- N'est-ce pas?

Le vert jeta un œil discret à la caméra qui ajustait de nouveau son focus et retourna son attention vers le joyeux prisonnier.

\- Et pour en revenir aux alters?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je peux rarement m'en vanter, vois-tu? Je risque de digresser de temps en temps.

\- Comme tout parent fier de leur enfant, je suppose?

\- Tout à fait. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, un alter que j'aurai jugé inutile pourrait très bien se révéler être une arme puissante dans d'autres mains. Parfois, il n'est utile que s'il est combiné à un autre pouvoir. tout est une question d'affinité. Mais comme je te le disais, je n'ai actuellement pas d'alter permettant de faire main mise sur la conscience de quelqu'un. Quand aux combinaisons, il faudrait déjà que je me rappelle de ce que j'ai encore en ma possession. Tu t'imagines bien que j'en ai distribué pas mal. Mais impossible de me souvenir de qui a quoi.

Derrière les caméras, les observateurs se rongèrent les ongles. Ils fixèrent les deux protagonistes à l'écran se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans rien ajouter.

\- On ne tirera rien de lui.

Celui qui semblait être le chef des lieux grogna et attrapa le micro, mettant fin de manière bien arbitraire à l'entretien qu'il jugeait plus que stérile. Mes écrans montrèrent le vilain emporté au loin dans le sous-sol tandis que le psy se débattait contre les gardiens pour quitter la salle sans leur aide.

Lorsque Izuku sortie du Tartare, la fin d'après-midi approchait. Il balaya la rue du regard. Elle était déserte. A quoi s'attendait-il? Un beau blond légèrement renfrogné qui l'aurait enlevé tout le traitant de sale nerd? Un petit sourire triste apparut sur le visage du vert. Bien sur que Kacchan n'allait pas revenir aussi vite après leur dispute. En prenant la route vers son bureau, le psy se rassura en disant que dans quelques jours, leur dispute ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne et que naturellement, ils se retrouveraient dans l'appartement du héros à roucouler ensemble.

Une fois arrivée à son bureau, Midoriya commença à rédiger son rapport à remettre à la cellule d'enquête. Il retranscrit la rencontre la plus fidèlement possible. Alors qu'il tapait assidument les touches de son clavier, ses mains se stoppèrent. Il lâcha un long soupir, las. Il sortit son smartphone et d'une pression de doigt, alluma l'écran. Rien. Un nouveau soupir retentit dans la pièce vide. Il reprit son travail. Plus vite il en aurait terminé, plus vite il pourrait retourner à ses occupations. Il ne se fit cependant pas d'illusion sur le nombre d'heure supplémentaire qui allait bientôt alourdir son emploi du temps.

\- Kacchan…

Izuku secoua la tête et se reconcentra pour terminer la rédaction de son rapport, prêt à l'envoyer par mail avant de s'installer sur son beau canapé rouge. Il retira le nœud de sa cravate et ouvrit le bouton de son col de chemise. Il retira ses chaussures et s'installa confortablement. Vu l'heure avancé, plus aucun train ne circulait. Dans le silence, il se mit à méditer. Durant combien de temps encore ferait-il ce genre de chose? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il espérait secrètement que cela durerait le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, il pourrait rester avec Kacchan le plus longtemps possible.

Quelques jours plus tard, loin de se douter des tourments de son psy, Ground Zero effectuait son tour de garde en ville. La tension était telle qu'un roulement fut mis en place avec les autres sociétés de héros et la police, de sorte que tout le secteur soit quadrillé. La nuit, ils se réunissaient pour ratisser la ville en équipe afin de trouver The Fool. Ils espéraient ainsi diminuer les chances de se faire corrompre. Sauf que ce soir-là, un problème survint au cours de cette mission. Katsuki ne retrouvait plus son coéquipier du soir.

Une seconde. Il lui avait fallut qu'une seconde d'inattention pour qu'ils soient séparés. Il scruta tout autour de lui, sur ses gardes. Rien. Les rues étaient calmes. Aucun mouvement n'était détecté. Il claqua la langue.

Pour ne pas changer, Kacchan jura de son vocabulaire coloré. Conformément aux règles de sécurité convenues, il contacta les autres équipes éparpillées sur le secteur pour signaler la disparition de son partenaire. Il devait à présent rejoindre le groupe le plus proche afin de se réunir et non partir à la recherche de son binôme. Ils devaient limiter les dégâts si jamais il y avait une déchéance en cours.

Il fit route pour rejoindre une équipe dans le quartier voisin quand, en passant devant une ruelle, il reconnut le costume d'Ouragan, le héros maîtrisant le vent. Soulagé, il l'interpella. Si ça se trouve, il voulait juste vider sa vessie, même si voir un héros le faire dans une ruelle sombre n'était pas très reluisant.

\- Tch! Ouragan, t'étais où bordel? Préviens-moi avant de-

Un nuage se déplaça dans le ciel, laissant ainsi à la lune l'occasion de baigner les rues sombres de sa lueur blanche. Le héros explosif vit alors des bras autour du cou de son collègue et une tête chapeautée. Seule la moitié inférieure de son visage était visible. L'autre moitié était cachée par un masque vénitien. Tout de suite, il se mit en garde. Ce sourire malsain ne présageait rien de bon.

\- T'es qui, putain d'enfoiré? Lâche Ouragan!

L'inconnu sourit puis murmura quelque chose aux oreilles de sa victime avant de l'embrasser une seconde. Ouragan se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, un regard empli de rage et de douleur. Les bras autour du cou disparurent dans la pénombre, laissant place à un héros ébranlé.

\- Arg! Crève… Crève! Sale fils de pute…. Je te le ferai payer cher…

Le héros à présent aliéné envoya une bourrasque en direction de Ground Zero qui ne put qu'éviter l'attaque au risque de finir comme le lampadaire coupé en deux derrière lui. Au même moment, l'homme au fedora s'engagea dans la ruelle derrière lui, loin des deux héros coéquipiers devenus adversaire.

\- Reviens, espèce d'enfoiré!

Heureusement pour Katsuki, l'équipe la plus proche du secteur le rejoint dans la seconde qui suivit la fuite et ils entreprirent de contenir les pulsions destructrices de la tornade humaine. Une véritable tempête fit rage avec, en son cœur, le héros dément qui tranchait tout ce qu'il y avait dans le périmètre. Il n'était pas dans le haut du classement pour rien.

\- Je vous laisse vous occuper d'Ouragan! Moi, je vais rattraper ce putain de fou!

\- Attends Ground Zero! N'y vas pas seul!

Ne les écoutant plus, la bombe humaine fonça tête baissée à la poursuite de l'assaillant. Il courut quelques mètres avant de perdre sa trace. Il erra quelques secondes avant de capter un mouvement dans l'ombre et se remis à sa traque. Le fugueur semblait bien connaître le labyrinthe de petites rues qu'il empruntait. De plus, n'ayant que peu d'espace, le héros ne pouvait utiliser son alter sans craindre de causer des dégâts aux bâtiments. Il finit malheureusement par perdre complètement la trace du suspect. Il jura et sortie du dédale pour se repérer. Il savait qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles pour être parti tout seul mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, même si au final, il l'avait perdu de vue.

En sortant du labyrinthe, Katsuki reconnut le quartier de son amant. Il était actuellement en service et ne pouvait pas aller réveiller le vert au beau milieu de la nuit pour mettre fin à leur dispute ridicule. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée grotesque. Il allait retourner vers la tornade à maitriser qui se déchaînait quelques instants plus tôt mais une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il avait quand même suivit le vilain jusqu'au quartier résidentiel. Soit il avait voulu le semer dans les environs pour retourner sur le champ de bataille soit prendre un autre chemin de fuite, soit il pensait l'avoir vraiment semé et avait baissé sa garde en sortant dans ce quartier. A cette pensée, il lui fut difficile de faire un pas de plus vers ses camarades. Il serra ses poings. Juste pour être sur que rien ne se passerait dans les environs, il allait faire un tour des environs. Rien à voir avec le potentiel danger qui planait près de celui qu'il aimait.

Ground Zero parcourut les rues du quartier résidentiel, à l'affût du moindre suspect. Il continua ainsi jusque devant l'immeuble de Midoriya et hésita à aller monter voir si tout allait bien. Le quartier était tranquille et rien ne semblait troublé la douce nuit qui avait commencé quelque heure plus tôt. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de renoncer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il lâcha un soupir de frustration et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il rechercha tout de même la fenêtre de l'appartement de Deku. Pas de lumière. Bien. Soit il dormait, soit il trainait au bureau. Le vert avait tendance à oublier de prendre soin de lui pour cumuler les nuits blanches si son magnifique petit ami ne le rappelait pas à l'ordre de temps en temps. Peut-être qu'à l'occasion, il pouvait trouver une excuse pour passer près du bureau de son amoureux. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il capta un mouvement dans les rideaux. Avait-il bien vu? La lune décida de s'illuminer à ce moment là, comme par hasard. Il fallait dire que vue la violence des vents, les nuages bougeaient à une vitesse incroyable. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. La silhouette qu'avait entraperçue Kacchan lui glaça le sang. Venait-il de voir un fédora? Izuku n'avait aucune raison de porter un chapeau chez lui. D'ailleurs, il n'en portait jamais. Au mieux, il y avait ce bonnet de lapin qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble au parc d'attraction le mois dernier. Mais ce qu'il avait vu n'avait clairement pas des oreilles de lapins.

Son corps réagit avant sa tête et il fonça dans l'immeuble. Il monta rapidement les trois étages et arriva devant une porte qui portait une plaque sur le côté: Midoriya Izuku. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna, espérant que celle-ci reste verrouillée. Mais elle s'ouvrit. La peur s'insinua en lui. Il fit un rapide tri dans les informations qu'il avait sur le vilain et se demandait pourquoi il viserait un simple psy. Serait-ce vraiment une vengeance envers le vert, comme ce sale stalker? Un simple bouc-émissaire?

Respirant profondément, le héros se décida à pénétrer dans l'appartement de son amant, lieu dans lequel il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Habituellement, c'était toujours Deku qui venait chez lui. Il avait bien essayé d'échanger de temps en temps mais le fait que son propre appartement était plus proche de leur lieu de travail avait toujours était un excellent argument pour ne pas changer leur habitude. Et bien sur, le fait qu'il était certain que le vert n'avait pas une cuisine très équipée, vu le désastre qu'il avait causé dans la cuisine du blond, l'avait convaincu de ne pas faire un trajet inutile pour au final terminer la soirée chez lui.

Le blond pénétra dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Il y avait une paire de chaussure bien rangée par terre. Il s'abaissa et la toucha. Froide. Deku devait être chez lui depuis un petit moment. Il se redressa et poursuivit son inspection. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas alerter le supposé intrus. Au pire, il aura juste à engueuler Izuku d'avoir été imprudent en laissant la porte ouverte.

Pourquoi chez Deku? The Fool aurait très bien pu choisir un autre habitat, plus proche du sol ou du ciel pour faciliter sa fuite en cas de besoin. Un simple psy… un psy pour héros… Il guérissait les héros… Mais avant cela, il avait travaillé sur des vilains. Serait-ce donc vraiment une vengeance? Il avait entendu dire que des vilains qui avaient suivit sa thérapie avait pu sortir de prison sur liberté conditionnelle. Ils se réintégraient dans la société, regrettant et réparant les tors qu'ils avaient causés. Serait-ce la raison? Mais son petit ami avait affirmé que c'était exagéré… Seulement, pour qu'il y ait une telle rumeur, il devait aussi y avoir un fond de vérité. Peut-être devait-il s'énerver sur le fait d'avoir un petit ami trop efficace dans son travail.

Durant ses réflexions, il avait parcouru le salon. Vu l'état des plantes vertes, le propriétaire des lieux oubliaient souvent son devoir envers ses pauvres pots. La cuisine était bien trop propre, comme si elle n'avait jamais été utilisée. Elle était digne d'apparaitre dans un catalogue. La salle de bain n'avait récemment pas été nettoyée, ou alors, elle ne l'avait pas été correctement faite. Il allait devoir apprendre à son amant comment enlever les moisissures des recoins. Quand au bureau, il était rempli de poster d'All Might. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs, de leur enfance et de leur admiration sans borne pour le numéro un des supers héros. Mais il ne devait pas s'égarer et rester concentrer. Il ne restait plus que la chambre à vérifier. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe. Il s'approcha doucement et posa la main sur la poignée. Il l'abaissa et poussa la porte, toujours sur ses gardes. Il entra dans les lieux et se figea devant le spectacle devant lui.

Des photos. Des tonnes de photos de lui. Des grandes et des petites, des vieilles comme des récentes. Des privées et des publics. Elles étaient accrochées sur tous les murs ainsi que sur le plafond. Certaines étaient abîmé, d'autre tailladé ou encore raturé. Il y en avait des froissés, d'autres déchirés.

\- Que-

Soudain, il sentie une décharge dans son dos et sentit sa conscience le quitter. Quel imprudent il avait été.

\- De…ku…

A peine eut-il prononcé ce nom que sa vision devint noir. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Derrière lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert et au fédora tenait toujours le taser qui avait servie à mettre hors d'état de nuire le héros explosif.

\- Bonne nuit… Kacchan…

Plus tard, Bakugou Katsuki émergea de son sommeil forcé. Il se sentait lourd et avait une sensation désagréable dans le dos, à l'endroit où le taser l'avait touché. Il essaya de bouger mais impossible. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il vit ses genoux. Il tenta de nouveau de faire un mouvement mais il était comme retenu. Sa vue s'adapta enfin et il vit des chaînes sur son torse. En secouant ses bras, il sentait plus clairement les maillons de chaîne autour de ses poignets. Il lui serait difficile de les faires exploser mais peut-être pas impossible. Avec l'esprit un peu plus clair, il vit que les chaines n'étaient pas ordinaires.

\- Tch! Que-

Il releva la tête et vit dans quel environnement il était retenu prisonnier. Il était dans un genre d'hangar. Un peu de lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres situées en hauteur. En face de lui était assis Midoriya Izuku, le dos de la chaise devant son torse lui servant de reposer bras. Ses mains gantées pendaient dans le vide, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés. Ses jambes encadraient chaque côté de la chaise.

\- Bonjour, Kacchan! A moins que je ne devrais dire bonsoir?

Sa voix enjouée n'allait pas du tout avec son allure. Ni son costume d'ailleurs.

\- De…ku… C'est quoi ce… bordel? Prononça Katsuki encore sonné.

Deku se leva de sa chaise et fit quelque pas en direction de son prisonnier. Il se retrouva plus qu'à quelque centimètre du héros et tendit la main droite pour lui caresser la joue.

\- Il se trouve que tu as trouvé mon secret alors je vais faire en sorte que tu garde le silence, Kacchan.

\- Ton…secret?

Le vert acquiesça.

\- Je pense que tu l'as deviné lorsque tu es entrée chez moi. Ahlala, si j'avais su, j'aurai rangé un peu. Je suis si embarrassé!

\- J'ai suivi… The Fool… jusque chez toi et… ta chambre…

Soudain, tout les éléments recueillis jusqu'à ce jour se connecta dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il prenait pour des coïncidences, les posters, les vilains boostés, les héros qui se détraquaient au même moment, leur retrouvaille. Sa rage explosa et il tira fortement sur les chaînes, tentant de les briser par la force brute.

\- Deku! Tu t'es foutu de moi!

Le vert ne bougea pas, regardant de haut son prisonnier essayer de s'échapper pour lui faire la peau. Il observait son Kacchan soumis de force à lui. Il avait beau se débattre, il ne briserait pas ces chaînes conçues avec un alliage spécial. Un sourire jubilatoire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est toi, Deku?… Tu es The Fool? Pourquoi, Deku?

\- Ahah! Tu as vu juste. Je suis The Fool, comme vous aimez m'appeler! Mais j'aime bien ce nom alors je le garde avec plaisir.

\- Deku!

\- Je t'aime Kacchan! Je t'adore!

Malgré la rage qui le brulait de l'intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amour pour lui. Pour les mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, pour la passion qu'ils avaient partagée. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'une illusion? Il baissa la tête. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela maintenant malgré sa colère?

\- Alors? Tu viens de ressentir de l'amour, n'est-ce pas? Malgré ta colère.

Relevant brusquement la tête, le héros regarda le vilain incrédule. Comment avait-il deviné?

\- Ah… Je sens une légère désorientation de ta part. Mais c'est normal.

\- Mais comment…

Izuku ria légèrement puis se montra du doigt.

\- Tu vois, j'ai un alter.

\- Impossible!

Il le savait. Il savait que Deku n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir à cet instant, mais c'était impossible. Il avait vu la déchéance qu'avait vécu son ami d'enfance lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il n'aurait jamais d'alter. Il l'avait vu souffrir et subir ses coups sans jamais avoir pu répliquer. Il l'avait vu s'entraîner en cachette. Il avait vu tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour compiler des données sur les héros, dans l'espoir d'en devenir un lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas récupérer un alter comme ça, du jour au lendemain. A moins que… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la vérité qu'il touchait du doigt.

Deku se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant et susurra.

\- Je pense que tu l'as deviné mais je te le dit quand même. J'ai reçu mon alter… directement d'All for One.

Il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son Kacchan qui digérait l'information reçue.

\- C'est impossible… Il est…

\- Je sais. Je ne voulais pas y croire au début, mais le fait est qu'il a réussi à me donner un alter.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré All for One il y avait quelques années, il avait reçu un alter sans le savoir. Il n'avait rien senti lors de l'insertion de l'alter en lui. Malgré les divers examens auxquels il avait été soumis, rien n'avait été décelé. Mais la première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose était différent en lui, ce fut lors de ses visites à d'autres prisonniers pour sa thèse. Certains d'entre eux ressentaient un certain plaisir pervers à lui raconter leur atrocité dans les moindres détails. Si au début, il avait ressenti un malaise vis-à-vis de tant de précision dans leur description, le vert avait ensuite commencé à ressentir des pulsions. Celles-ci étaient tellement fortes qu'il avait presque l'impression de vouloir passer à l'acte. Ses entrailles se tordaient au point de le faire vomir de dégout. Se contrôlant, se raisonnant au maximum, il résistait à cette envie d'égorger cette femme au parfum trop abondant ou d'éviscérer ce chien du voisin qui aboyait à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Et c'était sans parler de son admiration pour All Might qui prenait des tournants pervers de destruction. Chose impossible puisque ce grand héros avait trépassé lors de l'enfermement d'All for One. Mais plus il ressassait, plus il se disait qu'il aurait du agir avant d'être confronté au vide. Une vengeance alors que la cible n'existait plus n'était pas des plus apaisantes.

Il avait lutté, encore et encore. Toutes ces émotions qui allaient à l'encontre de son sens de la justice, de son rêve. Lorsque ces pulsions devinrent trop forte, il s'enfermait chez lui, cloîtré dans sa chambre, mais ses murs tapissés de poster du numéro un des héros ne l'aidait absolument pas à retrouver la raison. Il luttait littéralement contre lui-même, entre son rêve de devenir un héros et son désir de saccager cette société bâtit sur ces mêmes supers héros.

Lorsqu'il sortait, la foule le rendait malade. Il se sentait agresser de toutes parts. Par des sentiments malheureux. Par des sentiments heureux. Par des sentiments d'injustice. Par des sentiments héroïques. Par des sentiments égoïstes… Toute une palette de couleurs le pénétrait de part et d'autre, telle des milliers d'aiguilles, sans jamais se retirer, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Elles se confrontaient violement, sans préliminaire ni douceur, le pénétrant sauvagement. Le pire devait être à l'hôpital, empli de morts et de désespoirs. Il se sentait glisser vers la folie petit à petit. Il avait vaguement compris que sa visite à All for One n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Il était à deux doigt de mettre fin à son calvaire de ses propres mains, peu importe les conséquences qu'aurait ses actes sur son entourage. Il voulait juste en finir. Cette ligne rouge qu'il se refusait de franchir s'affinait. Ses pensées se troublaient. Sa souffrance l'étourdissait. Et s'il posait un pied dans cet autre monde, que se passerait-il?

Un jour, alors qu'il était sur le point de faire un malaise du à la saturation de panique du à une attaque de vilain, un héros qui passait par là l'aida et le soutenu jusqu'au poste de secours. Sa seule pensée cohérente à ce moment fut de se débarrasser de cette peur qui l'assaillait. Il voulait extirper ce corps étranger en lui, peu importe dans quel main elle tomberait. Le héros qui faisait son travail vit sa pâleur et ses tremblements. Il y traduisit la peur et tenta de rassurer le doctorant. Mais alors que Midoriya atteignait le point de non retour, sa tête sembla exploser et il lâcha un cri de douleur. Le héros qui le soutenait toujours dans ses bras fut aussitôt envahi par une immense panique. Il lâcha Izuku comme s'il brûlait et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Devenu extrêmement nerveux, le justicier l'abandonna et chercha une autre place. Lorsqu'un civil le bouscula, le protecteur des faibles hurla de peur et activa son alter pour effectuer un massacre de masse. Ce premier bain de sang hypnotisa le vert qui se sentait à présent serein. Il ne tremblait plus pour de la terreur mais frissonna devant de nouveaux sentiments de plaisance.

\- Comme tu as pu le comprendre, Kacchan. All for One m'a donné le pouvoir de l'empathie. Je suis capable de capter et transférer les sentiments je perçois. Les émotions d'une personne ne me font rien. Mais imagine recevoir celle de toute une foule en délire. Il y a bien de quoi devenir fou entre toutes ces contradictions, non?

\- Deku! T'as besoin de te faire soigner!

Les yeux de Deku brillèrent de démence. Son sourire était difforme et une aura de perversion malsaine l'entourait.

\- Reprends-toi, putain d'nerd! C'est toi qui voulais devenir le héros des héros, non? Alors pourquoi devenir un super vilain maintenant?

\- Mais c'est les héros qui m'ont mis dans cet état!

Il avait élevé la voix. Le vert se prit la tête, semblant lutter contre quelque chose en lui. Il recula d'un pas.

\- Kacchan… murmura doucement le kidnappeur.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux du blond. Tout n'était peut être pas encore perdu. Il pouvait encore le raisonner. Étant donné l'introduction forcée d'un tel alter, il y avait peut-être une chance pour lui d'avoir une réduction de peine ainsi qu'une thérapie.

Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues par un rire d'abord tout bas, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à l'éclat.

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'as mis dans cet état! Si tu savais! Toi et All Might! Vous n'avez fait que me désespérer de plus en plus! Deku! Deku! Deku! Impossible de devenir un héros sans alter! Tu sais ce que ça fait d'entendre la personne la plus proche de soi ainsi que son héros préféré dire que c'est impossible de réaliser ses rêves. J'ai lutté, encore et encore, pour trouver une voie que je pourrais emprunter. Tu crois que c'était facile d'être l'assistant d'un professeur pervers? Tu sais ce que ça fait de ressentir les pulsions meurtrières de tous ces prisonniers? Tu sais ce que sais d'endurer les derniers souffles des patients à l'hôpital? Tu sais ce que c'est de ressentir chez les héros, non pas la notion du bien et le devoir de justice mais la corruption et la quête de puissance pour élever son rang? Cette obsession que vous avez de vouloir être à tout prix le numéro un! Franchement, les vilains étaient beaucoup plus honnêtes et moins hypocrite que tous ces soi-disant héros.

Izuku s'arrêta quelque instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je dois remercier Stain, le tueur de héros, qui m'a ouvert les yeux. La société est corrompue de héros qui n'en porte que le nom et qui n'agisse pas comme tel. Le seul véritable héros est All Might. Ah, j'étais déchiré. Malgré mon admiration, j'avais aussi une dent contre lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis, il était mort, je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose. Je n'étais pas non plus un monstre au point d'aller saccager ou piller sa tombe. Je n'étais pas un sans-cœur.

Le revoilà partie dans ses délires. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, il parlait dans un monologue à voix basse de manière assez flippante. Mais le fait de savoir que Deku était vraiment devenu un vilain le rendait encore plus écœurant.

\- Alors en attendant, j'ai décidé de me venger de toi.

\- Hein?

Deku s'assit en califourchon sur son prisonnier, toujours incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Son érection légèrement visible, le vert n'hésita pas un instant à se frotter contre celui de son amant qui, malgré sa situation, sentait l'excitation grimper au fur et à mesure.

\- Dégage Deku! Sale putain d'pervers! T'utilise ton alter là?

\- Qui sait, répondu malicieusement le kidnappeur.

Le vert se moqua ouvertement du blond et s'occupa du cou de l'explosif, suçotant et léchant la peau visible.

\- Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment! Kacchan… Je t'aime et je te déteste en même temps… Tu as eu tout ce que je voulais. Un alter puissant. De la force. Une volonté inébranlable. Tu as les moyens d'atteindre le sommet de la hiérarchie des héros. Mais en même temps, tu étais si cruel. Alors, lorsque après si longtemps sans avoir eu de tes nouvelles, alors que je croyais avoir tourné la page, je te revois après que tu sois devenu un héros… avec ton cœur fragile. Tellement fragile… que j'ai eu envie de m'amuser avec toi. Après tout, rien d'interdit de rendre l'utile à l'agréable, n'est-ce pas?

\- Deku…

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa tête lui disait que le vert avait perdu la raison et qu'il ne devait pas écouter les délires d'un dangereux vilain. Mais son corps lui, réagissait à la stimulation extérieure. Il ne savait pas si ce désir qui grandissait en lui venait bel et bien de lui ou bien s'il aurait été incité par cet alter de l'empathie. Il se sentait si bien et en même temps dégouté de lui-même. C'était étrange.

Izuku commençait à se sentir bien étroit dans son pantalon. A force de se frotter contre la bosse naissante de son amant attaché, il sentait son bas ventre d'humidifier. Sachant que le blond ne pourrait pas le toucher, au risque de s'enfuir, il entreprit de défaire lui-même le barrage de tissu de leur deux membres pour les stimuler ensemble dans un mouvement de va et vient avec ses deux mains gantés. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent.

\- Arrête… Deku… Tu me dégoutes.

\- Ahah… Pourtant, une partie de toi est plus honnête.

Quelque mouvement supplémentaires de haut en bas et vint la délivrance tant attendu, salissant leurs costumes sombres. Les gants noirs se tachèrent de blanc et le vert entreprit de les retirer avec ses dents, sans quitter du regard le blond qui semblait vouloir le tuer. Si seulement le vilain n'avait pas l'air aussi sexy dans ce costume vert, retirant ses gants de manière si provocateur. Si seulement ce regard ne lui criait pas «je t'aime» malgré l'once de folie.

L'idée de vengeance m'est venue après notre première séance. Elle me tourmentait jour et nuit, sans me laisser un seul répit. Au début, simplement te revoir me faisait plaisir. Puis, tu as piétiné mes sentiments en refusant de me voir. Tu m'as fait mal tu sais? Très mal.

Midoriya continua son récit comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était détaché du blond, retirant son pantalon avant de poser son genou dans l'espace entre les jambes de son amant, dont les pieds étaient également retenus à cette chaise qui semblait indestructible. Il déboutonna ses boutons, sans pour autant retirer le vêtement et colla son torse au visage du blond qui tentait toujours de feindre l'indifférence.

Le vert utilisa un bras comme appuie sur l'épaule du héros et avec l'autre, entreprit de se préparer, insérant ses doigts en lui, laissant échapper des soupirs et des gémissements près de l'oreille de son prisonnier. Le fait de sentir le souffle chaud de son prisonnier le rendait fou et ne voulait qu'une chose, que le blond s'occupe de la partie découverte de son corps. Mais celui-ci s'obstinait à garder la bouche fermée malgré sa forte respiration qui chatouillait sa chair. Voulant continuer à s'amuser, Izuku recommença à stimuler l'entrejambe de son partenaire qui ne put rapidement plus garder la bouche fermée. Il respira de manière saccadée, son souffle caressant les zones devenues extrêmement sensibles de son corps grâce à leur entraînement régulier.

La tête de Kacchan tournait malgré sa résistance, commençant à faiblir sous la luxure. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, mordiller ce bout de chair rose pointé vers lui de façon indécente sous son nez. Mais il continua de résister, par fierté de héros.

\- Je t'aime tellement… Ah… Mais je ne pouvais te pardonner de m'avoir tant fait souffrir…Hn… Alors… Alors… j'ai tout fait- ah- pour te séduire… ah-ah… J'ai même été jusqu'à provoquer chez le mec avec qui j'ai couché une fois… un excès de violence…ah… pour te rendre jaloux…

Le membre du blond bien dressé et son derrière bien préparé, Izuku se plaça de nouveau à califourchon et prit en main la virilité dressée qu'il plaça devant son entrée. Il s'abaissa doucement, faisant durer son geste. Il savait que Kacchan préférait y aller un peu plus brutalement. Mais le meneur de l'acte n'était pas son petit ami attaché mais lui, le super vilain. Lentement mais sûrement, le vert entoura complètement le blond qui grognait.

\- Je ne voulais pas… ah… que tu tombes amoureux de moi par un alter… Ma vengeance n'aurait été complète… que si tu tombes vraiment amoureux de moi… Puis… au moment où tu atteindrais… le point de non retour…

Ses petits mouvements de haut en bas se firent de plus en plus amples et de plus en plus rapide. Le prisonnier se retenait à grande peine de donner des coups de hanche malgré ses fortes restrictions. Et ce téton esseulé qui lui criait de lui porter de l'attention depuis tout à l'heure.

\- J'avoue… avoir utilisé mon alter sur toi… pour t'aider à surmonter ton traumatisme… comme à tous mes patients… mais l'amour… Je voulais ressentir ton véritable amour pour moi. Et je n'ai pas été déçu. Tu me submergeais par la violence de tes sentiments… J'étais si heureux…

\- Alors pourquoi…?

Katsuki perdait de plus en plus sa conscience. Il ne se pensait pas aussi fort pour résister jusque là. Mais il sentait qu'il allait bientôt céder.

\- Parce que t'imaginer me faire confiance -ah- au point de me confier tes pensées…hn… m'aimer au point de vouloir me ravager…et me garder prisonnier, ahah… t'imaginer te briser lorsque tu apprendrais la vérité… Il n'y avait pas plus jouissif comme situation! Aah! C'est si bon, Kacchan… Ici… Ah… Tu-tu aurais vécu ce que j'ai vécu à tes côtés… T'aimer… t'admirer… et me faire jeter comme une sous merde, hn… Je pensais te détester de tout mon être mais…Ah-ah-ah! Je t'aime toujours autant, Kacchan. Ah! Ah-ah-ah!

Kacchan avait cédé. Du mieux qu'il put, il bougea ses hanches avec son ravisseur sur ses cuisses. Il avait attrapé cette protubérance qui s'exhibait sous ses yeux depuis le début de leurs échanges passionnés sous ses dents et lui réservait un traitement particulier. Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements pour en profiter pleinement. Il voulait le caresser, l'aimer, le dévaster.

\- Ah oui! Kacchan! Ici!

Izuku sautillait sur ses cuisses de manière frénétique, incapable de stopper le mouvement. Et de toute façon, qui voudrait arrêter? Ils étaient si bien ensemble.

\- Détache-moi… putain ah… Deku…

\- Ah-ah-ah! Je… peux pas… Ah! Tu vas… tu vas partir… et me quitter encore ah! Si je le fais!

Les larmes de plaisir se confondirent avec celle de la tristesse qu'il ressentait en imaginant son amant partir au loin, l'abandonnant une nouvelle fois.

\- Kacchan! Kacchan! Kacchan!

Un dernier coup de rein les firent atteindre l'orgasme. Deku s'écroula, essoufflé, sur son prisonnier. Katsuki sentit son épaule se mouiller. Il tourna légèrement la tête, caressant la touffe verte de sa joue. Putain, pourquoi se préoccupait-il encore de lui?

\- Deku?

Deku releva la tête, inondé de larme. Le choc lui fit perdre la voix. Il ne pensait pas le revoir pleurer, enfin, pour autre chose que du sexe. Ces larmes, il les avait déjà vu, il y avait longtemps de cela.

\- S'il te plait… Kacchan… Aide-moi…

La voix suppliante d'Izuku lui pinça le cœur. Après tout, lui aussi était une victime d'All for One, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme qu'il aimait dans un tel état de détresse.

\- Deku…

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!

C'est la première fois que je fais cela alors j'espère que vous vous prêterez au jeu. En effet, le prochain chapitre signe la fin de cette histoire. Mais ce ne sera pas une fin comme les autres. Pour faire simple, vous avez le **CHOIX**! Que je vous explique. La prochaine parution comportera trois chapitres, postés simultanément et qui correspondront à trois fins différentes (bon… à deux-trois minutes près, le temps de remplir le formulaire).

Voici les chapitres en question:

\- Chapitre 4: Vengeance

\- Chapitre 5: Amour

\- Chapitre 6: Passion

Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, choisissez la fin de votre histoire! Bien sûr, n'hésitez surtout pas à jeter un coup d'œil aux autres fins alternatives et dites moi laquelle vous avez préféré!

Rendez-vous aux prochains chapitres~


	4. Vengeance

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

Comme indiquez précédemment, ce chapitre est la vengeance. Si vous êtes ici par erreur parce que vous n'avez pas lu la note d'auteur ou que vous avez appuyé sur le chapitre suivant par erreur, veuillez passer votre chemin.

De vous à moi… C'était la fin que j'avais envisagé de base… Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai créé des fins alternatives.

Bien, maintenant que je vous ai averti, voilà la vengeance.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Je t'aime à la folie**

**Chapitre 4: Vengeance**

\- Ahah…

Le visage caché dans son épaule, Katsuki crut entendre des sanglots contre lui. Jamais il n'avait autant maudit le fait d'être incapable de toucher son amant.

\- Oï, Deku! Ne pleure plus, je-

\- … Ahahahah!

Les pleurs se transformèrent en rire. Deku sépara son corps du sien et la semence du blond s'écoula le long de ses fines cuisses légèrement musclés. Il fit un pas ou deux en arrière, ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire, un regard dément le toisant. Le vilain se tordit sous l'exercice intense au niveau de son abdomen.

\- Tu verrais ta tête! Kacchan! T'y as cru en plus? Imbécile! C'est trop facile!

\- De-Deku?

Le rire causa des douleurs à l'estomac au vert et il dut faire d'immenses efforts pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il caressa le menton du blond en tendant son bras avant de donner un violent coup de poing avec l'autre, sans crier garde. Le choc avait fait basculer la chaise avec le héros enchainé par terre. Le vilain rejoignit la nouvelle position de son héros et le titilla avec son pied. Avec la pointe de son pied, il caressa cette joue meurtrie qu'il a frappé ainsi que cette bouche qu'il a tant de fois embrassé. Il traversa ce torse musclé qu'il a tant étreint et écrasa légèrement cet organe qui l'a pris tant de fois.

\- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment! Alors? Ca t'a fait du bien de baiser avec moi? Une dernière fois avec ton Deku.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Izuku donna un coup de pied pour mettre Katsuki sur le dos et posa, de manière assez jouissive, son pied sur le torse de son amant, le regardant de haut avec tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait exprimer.

\- Je suis The Fool à présent. Deku est mort le jour où toi et All Might m'aviez brisé. Heureusement que j'ai pu aller voir All for One l'autre jour pour le remercier de ce si précieux alter.

\- All for One…

\- Je ne sais pas quelles étaient ses intentions mais il m'a offert l'opportunité de me venger.

\- T'es complètement barge!

\- Je le suis! Je le suis devenu!

The Fool s'installa à califourchon sur son prisonnier qui était déjà dans une position inconfortable et posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres scellées de celui qui fut son amant.

\- Tout ne fait que commencer, Kacchan. Ma vengeance ne fait que commencer.

Le monde redoutait à présent les héros. The Fool sévissait à travers le Japon tandis que Ground Zero était porté disparu depuis qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Ce fut un coup dur pour la société. Midoriya Izuku, son amant, fut dévasté par la nouvelle. Dans le but de retrouver l'élu de son cœur, il redoublait d'effort dans le rétablissement des différents héros touchés par la déchéance afin d'obtenir le moindre indice sur The Fool. Il sacrifiait bien trop souvent son temps de sommeil et il fallait le surveiller pour qu'il se nourrisse régulièrement. Avec l'aide d'autres spécialistes criminologues, ils cherchaient à établir des profils et des schémas de folies du à l'alter terrifiant du super vilain.

Depuis l'instant où l'attention fut tournée vers Midoriya Izuku, The Fool avait changé de stratégies et répandit sa terreur parmi les civils. Son bouc-émissaire lui avait servit le temps d'installer sa routine, le temps de préparer son aire de jeu. Il aimait jouer avec ces inspecteurs qui le traquaient sans succès. Il aimait s'amuser. Il aimait le fait qu'on puisse l'aimer autant qu'on le haïssait. Il aimait le fait d'être l'homme le plus indispensable et le plus recherché du pays. Cette dualité le faisait vibrer. Combien de fois avait-il inversé le processus de déchéance? Combien de fois avait-il fait subir l'ascenseur émotionnel à ces héros? Combien de fois avait-il plongé le plus héroïque des justiciers dans le plus profond désespoir? Combien de super vilain avait-il rallié à sa cause? Il jubilait en son fort intérieur. Combien de fois avait-il joué les cupidons entre un super héros et un super vilain? Il aimait les tragédies à la Roméo et Juliette. Combien de fois avait-il brisé des couples? Il ne s'en lassait pas. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que tout ce jeu ne prenne fin?

Il n'était pas dupe. Un jour, les héros le trouveront. Un jour, ses méfaits sortiront des abysses pour être exposé au grand jour. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. A-t-on déjà vu un super vilain triompher sur le bien? Combien de génie du mal peuvent se vanter d'être insaisissable jusqu'à la fin de leur vie? Il espérait que le jour où il perdrait tout, sa notoriété serait aussi grande que All for One. Quel honneur ce serait. Il rendrait ainsi hommage à l'homme qui l'avait transformé. En attendant ce jour, il allait profiter pleinement de ses jours de liberté. Et puis, quelle expression devrait-il faire, le jour où ces imbéciles se rendront compte que le héros des héros et le super vilain qui ébranle la société fondée sur les héros n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne? Il avait hâte. Tellement hâte. Mais un travail bien fait demandait beaucoup de minutie et une patience à toute épreuve. Il pariait sa vie sur ce jeu. Il saurait rendre ce jour mémorable.

Dans un repaire souterrain, Midoriya Izuku pénétra dans une pièce où était actuellement retenu prisonnier le fameux Ground Zero disparu. Il était attaché contre un mur. Les chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles ne le laissaient que peu de liberté de mouvement. Au mieux, il pouvait faire deux ou trois pas. Elles n'étaient cependant pas assez longues pour lui permettre de s'étrangler lui-même ou de prendre un éventuel otage.

\- Enfoiré… Relâche-moi…

\- J'ai ramené un nouvel invité, Kacchan. On fait comme d'habitude, d'accord? Montre-moi ton plus beau désespoir.

Des hommes jetèrent un sac aussi grand qu'un homme par terre et refermèrent la salle, la verrouillant, comme à leur habitude.

\- Je dois dire que c'est bien pratique d'avoir l'alliance des vilains comme partenaire de travail. Entre condisciple, on devrait bien s'entendre, non? J'avais toujours travaillé en solo jusqu'ici et c'est de loin ce que je préfère comme méthode de travail.

Le bourreau s'approcha du sac. Il tourna autour, comme s'il l'inspectait puis s'accroupit devant l'ouverture.

\- Mais j'ai une dette envers mon bienfaiteur. Je vais donc continuer à prêter mes méfaits à Shigaraki quelque temps. Ah, mais ne lui dit pas que je prévois de l'abandonner un jour prochain, d'accord? Kacchan.

Izuku posa son index contre ses lèvres, comme s'il demandait à son ami d'enfance de garder un secret et lui sourit. Il défit doucement le sac et dévoila une tête aux cheveux rouges piquants. En voyant son ami, Katsuki tira pour la énième fois sur ses chaines, se blessant un peu plus à chaque fois. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient recouverts de sang séchés.

\- Kirishima! Deku! Arrête!

\- J'ai cru entendre que c'était ton meilleur ami. Dire que tu m'avais si facilement remplacé. Quoi qu'on était de simple ami d'enfance. Ce n'est pas du tout le même statut, hein? Je me demande si je dois être jaloux ou pas. Après tout, je suis devenu ton petit ami donc, je suis le numéro un dans ton cœur, n'est-ce pas? J'ai la priorité sur ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas? Kacchan.

The Fool débarrassa le héros rouge de son sac et le plaça en position assise. Il s'installa dans son dos, passant ses bras autour du cou de l'inconscient. Il tata ce visage lisse, ce torse musclé, ce cou qu'il rêvait de tordre.

\- Arrête! Deku! Je…Je t'en supplie… Arrête…

Deku lâcha un petit soupir satisfait. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter des supplications désespérées de son prisonnier et les bruits de chaînes qui s'entrechoquaient contre le mur, signe qu'il essayait de s'échapper, en vain. En se concentrant bien, il put même entendre une goutte ou deux s'écraser sur le sol. Serait-ce du sang ou des larmes? Un mélange des deux sans doute. Il rouvrit les yeux pour apprécier de la mine accablée de son compagnon. Son esprit se brisait un peu plus chaque jour. Il pouvait presque entendre les fissures craquer encore et encore.

\- Venge-toi sur moi et rend-moi fou si tu veux! Mais arrête d'impliquer les autres! Ils ne t'ont rien fait!

\- Les autres? Oh, tu parles d'Uravity du mois dernier? Elle était splendide sur le terrain de construction. J'ai adoré quand elle a fait tomber toutes les poutres métalliques sur la grue. Ou bien du dernier fils d'Endevor d'il y a deux mois? J'ai été généreux et je lui ai permis de se défouler sur sa famille. De ce que j'ai compris, le jeune Todoroki Shouto détestait son père, non? Il m'a bien aidé à me débarrasser du nouveau numéro un des héros. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort… Mais être infirme pour le reste de sa vie doit être assez humiliant pour cette brute. Voir tout ce qu'il a construit depuis ses débuts réduits en cendre.

Katsuki se souvenait de chacun d'entre eux. Izuku prenait un malin plaisir à laisser les chaines d'information tourner pour lui montrer le désastre que provoquait son alter. Certaines images ont même été censuré tellement elles avaient été horrible. Il se souvenait encore de ce mec au nombril bruyant et trop brillant faire fondre des humains.

\- Ah, je sais, l'homme électrique d'avant encore… C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un bouillir de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que sa cervelle sorte par tous ses orifices.

Combien de fois le héros prisonnier avait-il était impuissant en voyant ses anciens camarades de classe perdre leur lucidité pour plonger dans les abysses de la folie à cause de cet homme? Lui-même se sentait glisser lentement dans les ténèbres, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, attaché à ce mur, à part supplier pour ses amis. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aurait du être plus fort. Mais il se savait plus quoi faire, ni ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il avait tenté l'indifférence. Il avait tenté la haine. Il avait tenté la violence. Il avait tenté l'amour. Il avait tenté d'en finir avec lui-même. Il aurait du être le numéro un des héros. A la place, il était la cause numéro un du désastre des héros corrompus du pays. Tout cela arrivait à cause de lui. Il avait tué All Might. Il avait tué cette femme. Il allait tuer tous ses anciens camarades de classe. Deku les avait tous envoyé à la mort à cause de lui. Aucun n'avait pu être maitrisé. Aucun ne survivait assez longtemps pour suivre la thérapie. Et quelle putain de thérapie. Le sauveur et le bourreau n'était en réalité qu'une seule et même personne.

\- Arrête… Fais de moi ce que tu veux mais laisse les autres tranquilles… S'il te plait… Deku…

Le vert pencha la tête, feignant un visage innocent qui se voulait mignon. Cette expression n'avait rien à voir avec la cruauté qui se reflétait dans ses yeux verts.

\- Mais Kacchan, te rendre fou serait bien trop facile. Comment pourrais-je voir ton visage ravagé si tu ne sais même plus distinguer ta droite de ta gauche? Où serait ma vengeance dans ce cas-là? Mon plaisir? As-tu déjà cherché à me sauver alors que j'avais justement besoin de ton soutien?

\- Deku! Je suis désolé pour avant! J'étais qu'un putain d'gamin sans cervelle et-

\- Ah, j'en ai assez d'entendre ça, lâcha Izuku, ennuyé. Ca ne m'amuse plus. Dire qu'au début, tu te débattais plus férocement… Tu essayais différentes stratégies pour me faire plier… T'aurais-je déjà cassé? Je préférais quand tu essayais de m'étrangler avec tes menottes quand on le faisait.

Izuku bougea un peu le corps qu'il soutenait pour se réinstaller de manière plus confortable. Il frotta son visage contre celui de Kirishima tout en réfléchissant au moment où tout avait basculé. Oui, à partir de quand Bakugou Katsuki avait abandonné? Rien n'était éternel, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, il faisait en sorte de maintenir la barrière entre la lucidité et la folie.

\- Tu as si facilement jeté ta si grande et si belle fierté pour eux … Je suis si jaloux… Extrêmement jaloux. Tu les aimes tant que ça, ceux de Yuei? Si j'avais eu un alter plus tôt et si j'étais entré à Yuei… aurais-tu fait la même chose pour moi? Ou m'aurais-tu quand même abandonné?

\- Deku… Arrête, je t'en supplie… Deku…

Un petit bruit attira leur attention. L'otage se réveillait. La première chose qu'il vit fut son meilleur ami Bakugou Katsuki, le visage fatigué, les yeux ternes, des sillons de larmes sur le visage, enchaîné à un mur. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi mal au point.

\- Bakugou!

Le rouge tenta un mouvement vers le prisonnier quand il se sentit retenu. Il baissa son regard et vit une paire de bras autour de son cou. Il voulut se dégager mais il se sentait étrangement faible. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Il était entrain de faire sa ronde, cherchant The Fool qui s'en était pris à ses anciens camarades de classe. Il était tombé sur une embuscade de l'alliance. Ils étaient en surnombre. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prise avec son ainé, Amajiki Tamaki, ils avaient été séparés. Combattant chacun de leur côté en attendant les renforts, malgré sa peau durcit, The Fool apparut, le combattit et l'envoya voler grâce à une superbe technique de combat au corps à corps. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce mouvement, mais où? Durant la seconde de désactivation de son alter, il reçut une balle-piqûre. Alors qu'il retirait la seringue, le fou lui balança un coup de pied dans la mâchoire et ce fut le trou noir.

La première chose qu'il voyait à son réveil était son meilleur ami disparu. La première chose qu'il ressentait vraiment depuis son réveil n'était pas ces puissants bras mais cette sensation glaciale qui émanait de son dos. Ce n'était pas le même froid que la glace de son camarade Todoroki. C'était quelque chose qui pénétrait profondément dans sa chair et qui l'effrayait. Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit un murmure.

\- Bienvenu en enfer, Red Riot, et…

Une main se leva et cacha sa vue tandis que l'autre raffermit sa prise sur son cou. Le rouge sentit un souffle contre son oreille et une voix lugubre résonna.

\- Bon cauchemar.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans la pièce souterraine. Le héros de pierre se débattit, essayant de se libérer de ces vagues d'émotion négative qui affluait en lui. Il avait l'impression de ressentir tout le désespoir, toute la peur et la malveillance de ce monde couler dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais autant haï sans raison. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur sans raison. Il n'avait jamais été aussi triste sans raison. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère sans raison. Il n'avait jamais été aussi jaloux sans raison. Il n'avait jamais été aussi désespéré sans raison. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tout détruire sans raison. Il subissait ces vagues, encore et encore. Il voulait résister encore et encore. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire. Il connaissait le schéma d'action de The Fool grâce au gentil petit ami de Bakugou, Midoriya Izuku. Des barrières. Il devait imaginer ériger des barrières et…

La pression exercée sur lui se desserra. Il entrevit une ouverture.

\- De fais pas ça! Deku! Ne bouge pas, Kirishima!

Kirishima leva le bras pour se dégager quand il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. L'emprise était encore plus forte que précédemment. Toujours plus. Plus de colère. Plus de désespoir. Plus de haine. Encore et toujours plus. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux qui s'étaient refermé sans qu'il ne le sache. Le choc le paralysa. Ces yeux verts… Il les avait déjà vus quelque part. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur cette bouche collée aux siennes. Deku… C'était le surnom que Bakugou donnait à son amoureux… Mais alors…

Quelque chose se brisa en Eijirou. Son bras levé retomba mollement sur le sol humide et glacé. Pourquoi luttait-il déjà? Pourquoi devait-il subir tout ça? Pourquoi lui? Alors que Bakugou Katsuki était sain et sauf, dans sa petite cage dorée, en sécurité. Lui, il avait du combattre et neutraliser ses amis, ses mentors, ses nouvelles recrus, l'amour de sa vie… Il avait du lutter entre ses sentiments et son devoir. Ses mains qui devaient sauver des vies avaient ôté des vies. La sensation humide sur ses lèvres disparut. Le mal s'insinuait lentement mais surement. Tout s'entremêlait dans son esprit. Il craqua, comme ses prédécesseurs.

A ses cris se mélangeait une autre plus déchirée, plus anéantie, qu'il reconnut vaguement comme celle de son meilleur ami. A quoi bon lutter dans ce monde de merde? A quoi bon sauver ce mec qu'il avait considéré comme son ami? Cette amitié avait-elle au moins été réciproque un jour? Pourquoi le considérait comme tel d'ailleurs? Pourquoi sauver celui qui n'avait pas bougé pour le sauver. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait été vain. Tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était qu'un gaspillage de temps et d'énergie. Il voulait être tranquille. Il voulait en finir avec tout ça. Il voulait décharger toute cette merde hors de son corps. Peu importe qui la subissait, il voulait s'en débarrasser. Au plus vite. Cette sensation désagréable à en vomir devait être expulsée. Par tous les moyens.

\- Désolé… Désolé… Kirishima… Toi aussi…

\- Red Riot… Et si tu te déchaînais toi aussi contre cette société injuste qui t'a tout pris? Toi, le héros qui a du tuer ses petits camarades à cause de Kacchan?

Izuku appuya sur bouton rouge au mur. Des gardes vinrent dans la seconde récupérer le héros rouge qui n'était désormais plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Une fois le corps sécurité pour la prochaine étape, ils laissèrent le maitre vilain avec son prisonnier, comme à leur habitude. De part leurs expériences, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que le héros déchu n'émerge de son état second et ne perde le contrôle de ses faits et gestes pour tout saccager. Heureusement que Black Mist n'était jamais très loin pour éjecter les héros déchus en ville.

The Fool prit une télécommande et alluma la télévision, attendant le futur flash info. Il avança vers Ground Zero qui ne bougeait plus, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Le blond ne bougeait plus, ne répondait plus, ne se débattait plus. Serait-ce la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase? Le vert rompit le contact et serra contre lui le héros qui perdait de plus en plus sa volonté.

\- Tu es à moi Kacchan… Et tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Devrais-je tenter de te «guérir» pour qu'on puisse s'amuser encore un peu?

Il caressa le dos du blond, comme pour le réconforter et enfouit sa tête sur ce torse qui l'avait tant de fois accueilli. Un jouet cassé pouvait être réparé, n'est-ce pas?

\- Sombrons ensemble dans la folie, d'accord? Kacchan…

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!

Alors? Satisfait? Maintenant que vous avez vu le pire, le meilleur reste à venir!


	5. Amour

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

Êtes-vous venus directement ici? Ou bien aviez-vous lu les autres fins avant? Dans tous les cas, vous voici sur le chapitre amour!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Je t'aime à la folie**

**Chapitre 5: Amour**

\- Fais-moi confiance, Deku. Je suis un héros après tout. Je t'aiderai quoi qu'il arrive.

Après cette déclaration, le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'un l'autre, les bruits d'une porte qui sautait ainsi que d'une multitude de pas se firent entendre. Bientôt, le héros enchainé et le vilain toujours sur ses genoux se retrouvèrent encerclés par une équipe de justiciers. Ils jugèrent la situation à une distance raisonnable des deux protagonistes de cette scène presque irréaliste vue l'état dans lequel étaient les deux hommes. Cela laissait peu de doute sur leur activité quelque instant plus tôt. Ils hésitèrent sur leur prochain mouvement. Ground Zero, un héros prometteur, aurait-il retourné sa veste? Mais il était actuellement attaché à une chaise, dans l'incapacité d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Donc, n'aurait-il pas plutôt été forcé? A moins que cela ne soit un jeu pervers auquel jouaient les deux amants pensant être à l'abri?

Voyant les héros sur leur garde et sentant que son amant ne prévoyait pas d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, Katsuki prit calmement la parole.

\- Faites attention. The Fool a un alter d'empathie. Tant que vous ne le touchez pas directement, il ne devrait pas vous rendre fou.

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Un grésillement et un entretien radio s'effectua à l'arrière. La police était sûrement à l'extérieur, bouclant le périmètre et prêt à agir en cas de dérapage.

\- L'homme actuellement assis sur moi est celui que l'on recherche. The Fool. Derrière son masque se cache Midoriya Izuku, notre sauveur à nous, héros. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce soir.

Le vert tressaillit en entendant son amant parler de lui. Kacchan n'avait-il pas dit qu'il allait l'aider? N'était-il pas tout simplement entrain de rejeter toute la faute sur lui? Il était vrai qu'il avait causé beaucoup de tors mais… de penser que son amoureux agirait ainsi…

\- Je l'ai vu rendre fou Ouragan après l'avoir enlacé et embrassé. D'où l'hypothèse d'un contact pour activer son alter. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'ai été affecté par la déchéance. Alors faites attention s'il vous plait.

Le vert restait immobile, logé confortablement contre son amant. Il voulait profiter de leurs derniers instants ensembles. Ils allaient être séparés. Kacchan l'avait abandonné pour s'en sortir.

\- Deku…est également mon petit ami. En tant que tel, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu à travers son masque et découvrir son autre identité. Désolé… de ne pas avoir pu t'arrêter plus tôt, Deku.

Deku frissonna légèrement, signe qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Il resserra un peu sa prise, cachant sa honte d'avoir douté de la sincérité du blond. Il avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Il lui avait dit de lui faire confiance. Il redoutait tant l'instant où il devrait quitter cette chaleur rassurante. Qu'avait-il donc fait jusqu'ici?

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait oser dire qu'on avait besoin d'aide, non? Alors laisse-moi t'aider à mon tour. Rend-toi. Je te jure que je te protégerai.

Bien qu'hésitant, Izuku releva la tête, faisant reculer d'un pas tous les héros présents. Il se retira doucement de son pilier et un liquide blanchâtre s'écoula entre ses cuisses, faisant déglutirent et rougir certains héros, hypnotisé par cette vision quelque peu érotique.

\- Kacchan…

\- Tout va bien Deku. Je suis là.

Les surhommes qui suivaient l'échange ne savaient plus quoi penser. Ils avaient l'impression de regarder un drama où le héros serait du genre à dire des niaiseries comme l'amour triomphe toujours. Eraser Head arriva sur les lieux et activa son alter d'annulation. Il ligota The Fool dans ses bandes avant d'utiliser des menottes spéciales tandis que les autres libérèrent le blond prisonnier également sous l'effet de l'alter d'annulation.

Un tissu autour de la taille plus tard, le vert suivit sagement les membres des forces de l'ordre sans se débattre, ayant perdu toute volonté de résister. Le blond fut également embarqué dans une voiture séparée. Il devait être interrogé afin de connaître son rôle dans cette affaire. Des examens devaient également avoir lieu. Ne manquerait plus que cet utilisateur de bombe se déchaine en ville. Ils devaient être prudents jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit éclairci.

Au poste, les deux hommes furent interrogés à de multiples reprises, confirmant le déroulement des méfaits et les conditions de l'arrestation. Bien des semaines plus tard, il fut décrété que Ground Zero n'avait aucun lien avec horreurs commise par The Fool. Le risque d'une défaillance du héros explosif était également faible. Le fait d'avoir était l'amant d'un criminel n'avait évidemment pas joué en sa faveur. Il n'était pourtant qu'une simple victime. Lui-même s'était fait berné par la gueule d'ange du psy que tout le monde adorait. L'amour rendait aveugle. Qui oserait le critiquer? Comment un simple homme amoureux pourrait-il douter de sa moitié? Même le plus fort de tous les héros avait une faiblesse. Après bien des débats, des examens et des interrogatoires, Bakugou Katsuki avait fini à l'écart de tout soupçon. Heureusement, l'arrestation s'est passé avant que tout ne deviennent incontrôlable. Ce n'était bien sur pas sans séquelle, mais les autorités étaient certains que cela aurait pu être pire.

Quand à Midoriya Izuku, il fut jugé et condamné. Sa peine était cependant allégée. Le juge l'avait déclaré en partie non responsable de ses méfaits dû à un trouble psychologique causé par un alter transmis de force par un super vilain. Dans les faits, All for One avait transmis un alter de force à un pauvre homme qui n'avait su contrôler un tel pouvoir, surtout que de base, il n'en possédait aucun. Pour soulager sa douleur du à l'empathie trop forte pour être humainement supportable, le vert n'avait d'autre choix que de transmettre à son tour tout ce qu'il captait pour tenter de garder un semblant de lucidité. Le vilain malgré lui séjournait à présent dans une prison spécialisée où il suivait un traitement pour tenter de reconstruire sa personnalité détruite par la folie meurtrière de son alter.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de vivre avec ce pouvoir, Izuku devait apprendre à bloquer les flux qui pénétraient en lui. Il vécut un temps dans une aile isolée, avec un personnel strictement sélectionné pour l'aider dans son traitement. Bien des mois plus tard, lorsque son état s'était amélioré et sa tolérance envers la présence de plusieurs personnes dans une même salle fut constatée, le patient fut introduit dans une aile un peu plus peuplée. Ce n'était toujours pas l'aile principale, mais il y avait du progrès. Le contact était néanmoins prudent et la présence de gants était obligatoire lorsque l'ancien vilain interagissait avec d'autre personne.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard encore que Bakugou Katsuki reçut l'autorisation de rendre visite à Midoriya Izuku. Plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Leur échange serait aujourd'hui étroitement surveillé. Aucun contact physique n'était permis. De plus, un dispositif supplémentaire fut installé pour les empêcher d'utilisation leur alter. Une vitre les séparait l'un de l'autre. Le blond attendit dans sa partie de la salle et les gardiens amenèrent le vert dans l'autre moitié. Le prisonnier fut installé à une chaise et regardait ses mains gantées plutôt que l'être en face de lui.

Un silence gênant naquit. Leur retrouvaille ne se passait pas dans un cadre idéal. De même que de part leur actions respectives, ils se trouvaient à présent dans une telle position, séparés par une plaque vitrée. Finalement, Katsuki rompit ce silence.

\- Hé! … Ca va? Demanda calmement le blond.

Il se doutait que ce n'était pas facile à vivre mais il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait commencer une conversation pour leur retrouvaille. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps? Du fait qu'il l'ait dénoncé sans regret? Malgré son cœur lourd, il savait qu'en tant que héros, il avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux… Et toi?

\- J'ai du arrêter de travailler un certain temps mais ya plus de soucis maintenant. J'ai prouvé que je pouvais garder ma licence.

\- Tant mieux, lâcha Izuku soulagé. Je m'en serais voulu si tu avais du arrêter ta carrière…à cause d'un raté comme moi.

\- Deku…

\- Hum. Je ne suis qu'un Deku. Mais j'ai fait des progrès ces derniers temps, tu sais. Je peux supporter jusqu'à la présence de cinq personnes autour de moi et bloquer mon empathie. Ou du moins l'atténuer de façon à ce que ça soit supportable. C'est encore un peu dur de désactiver mon alter mais je fais beaucoup d'effort.

\- Deku…

\- Mais c'est quand même dur tu sais…sans toi à mes côtés… Tu me manques, Kacchan. Énormément.

\- …

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie, Kacchan!

\- Je sais.

Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux verts. Il n'osait pas regarder celui dont il avait un jour souhaité la vengeance. C'était si puéril. Rien n'était de sa faute. Mais des pensées l'avaient assaillit du jour au lendemain, sans jamais lui laisser de répit. Encore et encore. Inlassablement. Puis une jour, lorsqu'il avait revu cette chevelure blonde, ces yeux rouges, il avait craqué et sombré.

\- Je suis désolé… pour tout le mal que j'ai fait… Je suis si désolé... Kacchan, je suis désolé!

\- Hé… Deku. Regarde-moi.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, refusant de se montrer encore plus pitoyable que leur dernier échange dans ce hangar désaffecté. Ses mains liées remontèrent jusque sur son visage, espérant se cacher derrière ses menottes.

\- Deku. Je veux te voir. Regarde-moi.

Il avait vraiment envie de revoir celui qu'il aimait après tout ce temps mais il avait peur de croiser son regard. Et s'il était venu le rejeter? Nier celui qu'il était devenu? Et si à cause du mal qu'il avait infligé à la société, le blond coupait définitivement les ponts avec lui, reniant toute relation qu'ils aient pu avoir? Ils avaient été amant. Ils avaient vraiment été amoureux l'un de l'autre. Rien n'était faux. Jamais il n'avait osé jouer sur ce terrain là, de peur que la magie s'estompe si elle était fabriquée de toute pièce.

\- Je veux que tu me regardes, Deku.

Deku entendit quelque chose se poser contre la vitre de séparation. Hésitant encore un instant, il finit par relever doucement la tête, craintif, et vit quelque chose d'inattendu. D'abord, il y avait deux mains posées à plat sur cette plaque translucide. Ensuite, il y avait la tête de l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle était un peu floue de par ses larmes mais il reconnaissait cette silhouette entre mille. Puis ses yeux. Ils avaient tellement expressif. Il y avait un mélange assez complexe de sentiments et il regrettait presque de ne rien pouvoir ressentir. Kacchan était comme un livre ouvert. Ses sentiments irradiaient de tout son corps, surtout de ces pupilles rouges, chose rare avec le blond. Il sentait une chaleur monter en lui. Douce et familière. Il voyait dans ses yeux flamboyants de la douleur, mais aussi de l'amour, de la solitude, du soulagement. Avec tout cela, le vert craqua de nouveau et ses larmes inondèrent sur ses joues.

\- Je me sens seul sans toi, Kacchan!

\- Moi aussi.

Se relevant tout à coup, Izuku fit basculer sa chaise par terre. Les agents de sécurité ainsi que ceux du poste de surveillance accentuèrent leur vigilance sur ces deux là, préférant ne pas agir tout de suite. Des yeux étaient visibles à travers la fente de la porte et la caméra ajusta son focus.

Ne prêtant pas attention aux intrus de sa bulle amoureuse, le vert posa ses mains gantées et menottées contre cette barrière invisible, tentant de détecter la chaleur de son amant. Il ne ressentait rien. Cette plaque ainsi que ses gants le gênait pour ressentir la chaleur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ce simple geste avait suffit à le réchauffer. Étrangement. Il pouvait imaginer la chaleur de son amoureux traverser ce barrage et se diffuser en lui. D'abord dans ses doigts, puis sa main. Viendrait ensuite ses bras et pour finir, son cœur. Celui-ci se chargerait ensuite de réanimer chaque cellule de son corps pour le sortir de sa prison de glace.

Katsuki résistait tant bien que mal à l'émotion trop grande qui le submergeait. Il ne pensait pas que revoir son petit ami le mettrait dans un tel état, lui qui d'habitude, faisait le fier. Le voilà avec des perles aux coins des yeux, sur le point de pleurer. Ah… Deku lui avait tant manqué. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. C'était pourtant ce qu'il se disait chaque jour, lorsqu'il se levait seul dans son lit. Lorsque qu'il mangeait seul. Lorsqu'il regardait la télévision seul. Lorsqu'il dormait seul. Depuis quand son petit ami avait-il pris une telle place dans son quotidien? Le héros prit le temps de reprendre le contrôle de soi, même si ce n'était pas parfait.

\- Lorsque… Lorsque tu sortiras…

Sa gorge se serrait. Qui sait lorsqu'Izuku pourrait sortir de cette prison. Bien qu'allégé, la peine restait néanmoins assez lourde. D'après les spécialistes qu'il avait consulté, le mental de Midoriya Izuku était toujours fragile. Un rien pouvait encore le faire basculer du mauvais côté et recommencer une nouvelle tragédie. Il avait énormément bataillé pour obtenir cette visite. Qui sait quand aura lieu la prochaine.

\- On partira tous les deux, sans personne pour nous déranger. Juste toi et moi.

\- Kacchan…

\- Dans un endroit où on sera tranquille tous les deux et où l'on pourra vieillir côte à côte, veiller l'un sur l'autre… Dans un endroit où tu seras à mes côtés…

\- Kacchan… Je… Je…

\- Je me réveillerais tous les matins avec toi à mes côtés et je t'enlacerai tous les soirs pour t'endormir. Je t'embrasserais dix milles fois pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu. On mangera ensemble et on ira se promener, main dans la main. On ira à la plage que tu aimes tant et on mangera une glace. On se fera des pique-niques. Je t'apprendrais à cuisiner et à faire le ménage. Même après tout ce temps, t'es toujours aussi nul.

\- Kacchan…

La fontaine avait été de nouveau activée dans les yeux du prisonnier qui ne parvenait plus à refermer les valves. Ne voulant pas briser le contact de leurs mains superposées, Deku ne put cacher son horrible visage ravagé par les eaux lacrymales. S'en était presque mignon. Il n'arrivait plus à parler mais hocha la tête de toute ses forces, acquiesçant à chaque activité proposée, faisant sourire le blond de l'autre côté de la vitre. Celui-ci posa son front sur la plaque transparente, rapidement rejoint par son âme-sœur. Sa voix était proche de son oreille. Il pourrait presque sentir le souffle de sa respiration.

\- Deku… Je t'aime. Je me sens seul sans toi… Alors guéris vite et rejoint-moi.

\- Kacchan… Je t'aime aussi… Kacchan…

Sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque signe, leurs lèvres se posèrent sur cette vitre incassable. Les yeux fermés, ils profitaient de ce lien qui s'était créé entre eux. La sensation glacée ne disparut guère mais leur cœur s'était uni par ce simple geste. Après quelque seconde, ils se décollèrent de la vitre, sans pour autant bouger leur main. Ils se sourirent. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Aujourd'hui comme hier, tous les séparaient. Mais dans un futur proche, ils se retrouveront enfin et pourront recommencer leur histoire. Une histoire qui les réunirait et où plus rien ne les séparerait.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!

Si vous venez de lire deux fins alternatives, il y en a une troisième et dernière fin!


	6. Passion

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

Vous êtes ici au dernier chapitre, passion! Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait ainsi. Si vous êtes venus directement ici, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a d'autres fins alternatives si vous voulez les lire. Si vous avez suivi l'ordre des chapitres, profitez-bien de ce dernier chapitre qui conclut cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Je t'aime à la folie**

**Chapitre 6: Passion**

Bakugou n'avait plus qu'une envie, lorsqu'il voyait Midoriya dans cet état là, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras. Malheureusement, il n'était toujours pas libre de ses mouvements.

\- Deku, détache-moi.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je te le promets. Alors détache-moi.

Hésitant un instant, Izuku finit par se lever, retirant ce qui retenait encore la semence de son petit ami en lui et la laissa s'écouler le long de ses jambes nues. Il avait l'impression que la chaleur de Kacchan le quittait peu à peu et il détestait cette sensation.

Le vert partit récupérer les clés du cadenas et se plaça derrière le héros pour le détacher. Il toucha le verrou et mit la clé devant la fente. Et si une fois libérée, le héros s'enfuyait? Et s'il l'abandonnait maintenant qu'il savait tout le mal qu'il avait causé? Il avait jusque là vaguement eu l'impression d'avoir des phases de lucidités et d'autres de démence. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler pleinement. Mais la frontière était si ténue qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de quand il glissait d'un côté ou d'un autre. Et lorsqu'il le savait, le mal était déjà fait. Il trembla en regardant ses mains. Combien de sang avait-il déjà fait couler?

Il respira profondément et choisit de faire confiance à Kacchan. Si vraiment celui-ci décidait de le quitter, il le lui ferait regretter de bien des manières. Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux verts. Hors de question de vivre sans lui. Il inséra la clé et la tourna jusqu'au déclic. Il fit ensuite tomber les chaînes et retourna face à son amant toujours immobile.

\- Deku…

Le blond se leva doucement, massant ses membres endoloris et rougit par le fer. Il s'approcha du vert qui attendait le verdict, les yeux fermés. Soudain, il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui fit fondre le psy qui sentait ses jambes faiblir, du moins, c'était ce qui devrait normalement se passer s'il ne s'était pas reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il avait mal… terriblement mal. Son souffle était coupé. Et il avait l'impression que sa lèvre inférieure avait un léger gout métallisé.

\- Ca, c'est pour t'être foutu de ma gueule! Maintenant rhabille-toi et suis-moi. J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Putain d'Deku.

Assez déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer, Izuku s'exécuta. Le héros sortit à l'extérieure du hangar et contacta son équipe. Le vilain arriva à ce moment là et se tendit. Allait-il finalement se faire dénoncer? C'était ce que tout héros ferait dans ce genre de situation, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ground Zero au rapport.

\- Putain Ground Zero, t'es où mec? T'as foutu quoi cette nuit? S'énerva une voix familière dans l'appareil auditif.

\- J'ai poursuivi un suspect qui a de grande chance d'être The Fool mais je l'ai perdu au niveau de la limite du centre ville Sud.

Au sud… Ils étaient actuellement sur les docks au nord. Le petit cœur fragile du vert se réchauffa et bondit une nouvelle fois pour son blond.

\- Il portait une tenue verte émeraude moulante et un chapeau de cowboy marron.

Il portait actuellement un costume noir et une chemise verte forêt ainsi qu'un fedora noir. Il avait glissé ses gants salis dans ses poches. Manquerait plus qu'on le retrouve parce qu'il a négligé des détails. D'ailleurs, il s'était déjà occupé de la chaise et des chaines. Juste au cas où. Sans oublier les traces de leurs ébats.

\- Je le soupçonne d'avoir reçu l'aide de l'alliance des vilains mais c'est encore à confirmer.

Il travaillait seul et ne s'était jamais allié à personne pour commettre tous ces méfaits. Après tout, tout le monde lui faisait confiance et personne n'irait le soupçonner. Normalement.

\- J'ai coupé la radio afin de ne pas me faire surprendre à un mauvais moment durant la filature.

C'était lui qui l'avait coupé et il avait été bien tenté de détruire l'appareil. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il savait que certain appareil émettait un signal au moment de leur destruction, activant un GPS pour localiser le point de disparition. Obtenir de telles informations était l'un des privilèges qu'il avait su retiré pour avoir côtoyé la cellule d'enquête. Il savait également que la fonction GPS n'était pas permanente, au risque de sur-polluer les informations à traiter au cours de l'enquête.

\- Mec, t'as intérêt à te présenter au QG pour ton rapport. Les vétérans ont pas l'air d'apprécier ton initiative.

\- Compris. J'arrive.

Le héros se retourna vers le vilain qui n'osait pas trop s'approcher. Il le pointa du doigt, donnant des ordres sur la marche à suivre.

\- Va chez moi et attend-moi. Et t'as pas intérêt à te barrer avant que je revienne sinon je t'explose, compris?

Le vert hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés quelque heures plus tôt. Le psy profita du fait qu'au lever du jour, peu de personne trainaient dans les rues pour se faufiler dans l'appartement de son amant à l'insu de tous. Il savait également quel chemin prendre pour éviter quelque caméra de surveillance un peu gênante.

Dans un bureau de super héros qui servait de quartier général pour centraliser toutes les informations sur The Fool, la tranquillité n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le bureau explosait d'injures en tout genre et quelques meubles en avaient fait les frais. Pour n'importe qui, l'enfer se trouvait de l'autre côté de ces murs. Pour les associés travaillant aux côtés de ces héros, c'était un simple échange de point de vue un peu musclé entre deux héros à forte tête, rien de bien alarmant.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que le blond put enfin troquer sa tenue de travail contre celle de civil et rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas balancé Deku aux autorités compétentes. Pourtant, il savait faire la part des choses et séparer vie professionnelle de sa vie privée. Mais cette distinction semblait mise à mal avec la présence du vert. S'il avait bien tout compris, c'était en partie de sa faute si son amant avait aussi mal tournée. Il y avait également le fait qu'All for One ait joué un rôle dans ses pulsions destructrices. En tant que héros, il devait sauver celui qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il aurait du le dénoncer et le faire suivre par des spécialistes mais alors qu'il avait eu mainte occasion de le faire, il avait continué de le couvrir.

Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait toujours faire confiance à Deku après sa découverte. Et s'il était lui-même manipulé? De ce qu'il avait pu voir, en manipulant des émotions assez fortes, le vilain pouvait faire perdre la raison à ses victimes pour les faire se déchaîner contre des innocents. Mais en ce qui concernait le fort attachement qu'il ressentait? Le fait qu'il soit devenu incapable de s'éloigner de lui? L'idée même de foutre le vert en prison et de n'avoir droit à quelques visites, s'il en avait l'autorisation, devant une vitre ne l'enchantait guère.

En arrivant chez lui, il se demandait si Izuku n'avait pas abusé de sa confiance et s'était barré. Il respira profondément et inséra les clés dans la serrure. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit son homme nu sous une serviette autour de sa taille, sortant probablement de la salle de bain.

\- Ah, Kacchan! Bon retour!

Quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient sur sa peau laiteuse, traversant les différents sillons formés par ses muscles fins. Les yeux rouges qui étaient encore calme en entrant s'enflammèrent d'un coup. Surpris par le manque de réponse et par la réaction soudaine de son amant, Midoriya allait dire autre chose quand il vit le propriétaire de l'appartement se déchausser en moins d'une seconde et foncer vers lui. Il fut attrapé en chemin à bout de bras puis jeté sur le lit sans ménagement.

\- Ka-Kacchan?

\- La ferme, Deku!

Reportant sa frustration de n'avoir rien pu faire tantôt à part subir les idées lubriques de son partenaire, cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour de dominer. La serviette nouée autour de la taille se défit assez facilement et le blond en profita pour retenir ces bras qui l'avaient étreint plus tôt. Il utilisa le bout de tissu pour bloquer les bras pales de son amant au dessus de leur tête.

\- Ka-Kacchan? Mais que-

\- Tu t'es bien amusé tout à l'heure, non? A mon tour maintenant! Tu voulais te venger? Et bien moi aussi!

Joignant le geste à la parole, ses mains parcoururent le corps encore sensible du vert et tira d'un de ses tiroirs un lubrifiant. Bien que l'entrée était déjà bien élargit par leur activité nocturne, ou était-ce matinale, il savait que pour limiter la douleur et accéder au septième ciel plus rapidement, il fallait quand même quelques ingrédients supplémentaires qu'un peu de salive. Surtout après une douche qui aurait retiré toute substance glissante en lui.

Le héros à présent en repos descendit sa main vers l'entrejambe de celui qui subissait sa vengeance quand il remarqua que le membre était déjà bien dressé et sur le point d'exploser.

\- Dis donc, je t'ai à peine touché et t'es déjà dans cet état là?

\- Mais c'est toi, Kacchan, se plaignit Deku, les joues rougis. Ton excitation est si forte qu'elle me submerge de part en part. Je crois que je pourrais jouir juste en te regardant.

Le blond ne savait pas si le vert le faisait exprès ou pas mais ses mots ne faisaient que renforcer son envie. Il lui était déjà arrivé de sauter sur Izuku quand celui-ci venait dans son appartement mais il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à avant. Il n'aurait quand même pas… Sa main qui touchait se torse se plaça sous la gorge du vilain. Il resserra ses doigts sans pour autant étouffer son prisonnier.

\- Eh, putain d'nerd, j'espère que t'as pas utilisé ton putain d'alter pour que je te baise là maintenant!

Le vert secoua la tête, le suppliant du regard de s'occuper de lui et de sa partie déjà trempée par l'impatience. Quel regard lubrique pour un super vilain. Son souffle était déjà court et son corps réclamait des caresses. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

\- Je ne t'avais pas encore touché que tu m'as sauté dessus… J'ai rien fait… Si je suis dans cet état, c'est parce que toi, tu as envie de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de t'envoyer quoi que ce soit pour que tu me prennes.

Donc, son envie de le dévorer venait vraiment de la frustration de leur petit tête à tête dans le hangar? Enfin, il n'avait pas très envie d'y penser tout de suite. Il lâcha ce cou si fin qu'il aurait pu le briser d'une simple pression et se concentra sur les zones érogènes de son partenaire. Sans avoir eu besoin de beaucoup de préparation, le héros pénétra le vilain d'un coup, faisant gémir celui-ci qui se mit à crier son nom. Il s'était lâché au moment de l'entrée mais son organe s'était redressé presque aussitôt.

\- Ka-Kacchan… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi… t'en donner un peu… C'est trop pour moi!

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans les gestes du blond qui brûlait littéralement le vert d'une passion ardente qui lui était difficilement soutenable. Non pas que c'était désagréable, au contraire. Il perdait la tête bien trop vite par rapport à d'habitude. Cette violence désireuse pénétrait chaque pore de sa peau et il se sentait noyé en elle.

\- De quoi? Grogna Katsuki, décident de changer de position pour prendre son amant par derrière.

A présent à quatre pattes, Izuku avait la tête enfoui dans le matelas, serra les draps avec ses doigts crispés de plaisir. Chaque coup était d'une bestialité rare et le frappait au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose avait changé en Katsuki. Même brusque, il n'avait jamais été aussi violent dans ses gestes. Quelque chose… Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez son amant.

\- Tu-tu y vas trop fort… Ah… Ma tête… Je t'en supplie! Je deviens fou! Ah… Fou de toi, Kacchan! Laisse-moi! Laisse-moi t'en donner un peu, ah! Sinon… Sinon je vais pas tenir!

\- Et ressentir ton désir pour moi pour m'exciter? Tu déconnes.

\- Non! Ah! Non! Pas ça! Ah! A moi! Je te garde- ah! Pour moi! Hn! Et je te donne- ah! La mienne!

Ce n'était vraiment pas des mots à prononcer pour le calmer et sa vigueur augmenta d'un cran, remplissant l'intérieur du vert qui se resserra autour de lui. Il lâcha de nouveaux cris, de nouveaux gémissements, de nouvelles supplications.

\- Si jamais tu me l'as fait à l'envers… menaça Bakugou.

\- Non… Ah… Je vais… partager, ah! Ce qui est à moi! Ca va nous faire, ah! Beaucoup de bien, ah! Promis!

Se contorsionnant légèrement, Izuku attrapa le cou de son amant qui le culbutait pour l'embrasser et se décharger d'une partie de ses pulsions passionnelles. Erreur de calcul ou pas, l'activité se fit plus intense qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Voir l'homme aux yeux rouges se lécher le coin des lèvres après leur baiser, tel un gourmet, lui donnait un air sauvage qu'il aimait beaucoup.

\- Wouah… En effet, ça fait du bien… complimenta le dominant de sa voix grave et sensuel.

\- C'est toi… qui me rend comme ça, Kacchan.

Insatiable, le héros explosif continua ses représailles, affligeant des tortures charnelles à son compagnon qui se perdait dans la luxure, s'en déchargeant en partie pour la récupérer presque aussitôt, comme une boucle sans fin.

Ce ne fut que grâce à l'épuisement de leur endurance et de leur force qu'ils s'arrêtèrent en soirée. Midoriya avait de nombreuse trace rouge sur son corps, éparpillé de-ci de-là, tel des piqûres rougies ou des traces de dents. Bakugou avait quand à lui, de nombreuses griffures dans le dos ainsi que quelques morsures sur les épaules, bien que moindre par rapport à celle qui avait marqué le corps du vert.

Deku, dont le dos était collé au torse de Kacchan dans leur sommeil réparateur, se réveilla malgré la fatigue. Il sentit des bras l'entourer avec beaucoup de douceurs. Il se retourna légèrement pour voir le visage endormi de celui qu'il aimait. Il posa ses mains sur celle du blond, s'extasiant sur leur différence de taille.

\- Je t'aime, Kacchan, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai senti.

Katsuki ouvrit les yeux et regarda les pupilles vertes tournées vers lui. Celui-ci en profita pour changer de position pour faire complètement face à son amant. Le blond caressa la joue de son amoureux avec tendresse avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de celui-ci.

\- Faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on fera pour la suite.

\- Si je sors, je risque de recommencer.

\- Alors quoi? Tu veux que je t'enchaîne à moi et que je t'enferme?

\- Oui! Bonne idée!

Honnêtement, il avait juste dis cela comme ça, sans vraiment le penser. Il était encore entrain de réfléchir à une solution qui déboucherait sur une fin heureuse pour eux deux. Mais il devait aussi accomplir son devoir de héros. Il avait déjà menti et mené sur de fausses pistes l'association des héros. Pouvait-il encore enfreindre sa justice pour un seul homme.

\- Kacchan…

Kacchan sentit la prise sur son torse se resserrer et une tête s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou. Il passa une main dans la chevelure verte devant lui et profita de leur douceur.

\- Si je sors, je serais exposé aux émotions négatives… plus nombreuses et virulentes que les émotions positives.

\- C'est un putain d'problème en effet. Tu peux pas te contrôler ou les bloquer?

\- Si je le pouvais, je n'aurais pas fini super vilain… Mais je sens que si je reste avec toi, tout ira bien! Tu es mon héros, Kacchan!

Katsuki se sentait perdue. Soit il accomplissait son devoir de héros et se séparait de cet incube personnifié soit il trahissait toute ses convictions pour son propre désir personnel. Il y avait quelques mois de cela, ce dilemme n'aurait même pas effleuré son esprit. A partir de quand ses priorités avaient-elles changé?

\- Kacchan…

Deku releva la tête pour l'embrasser et Kacchan ressentie comme une petite décharge affluer en lui, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient partagés leur excitation mutuel. Prenant soudainement conscience de cette coïncidence pas si hasardeuse que cela, Katsuki rompit le baiser et plaqua le vert dans le matelas, bloquant un bras au dessus de sa tête et avec l'autre main de libre, presser les deux joues autour de cette bouche impertinente qui avait voulu le manipuler.

\- Deku! Enfoiré! T'as voulu utiliser ton alter sur moi!

\- Je-

\- Ose me mentir et je te jette dehors! Tu croupiras en prison et on ne se reverra plus jamais!

Deku garda le silence, se rendant coupable de sa tentative de forcer son amant à accepter son idée folle. L'idée même d'envisager une séparation lui brisait le cœur. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur dispute habituelle, où il savait qu'une réconciliation allait avoir lieu sous peu. Là, Kacchan était sérieux. Il était prêt à l'abandonner.

\- Si… Si je suis pas avec toi, autant mourir, Kacchan… Je veux que ma tête ne soit remplie que par toi… J'en ai assez de réprimer leur désir pervers. Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne, Kacchan… Je veux uniquement penser à toi et rien qu'à toi. Empêche-moi de faire du mal en m'emplissant entièrement de toi.

Ne sachant pas s'il était sincère ou s'il jouait la comédie, Katsuki le relâcha et se redressa, laissant le vert couché dans le lit, les larmes aux yeux. Vu son alter, il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait pioché dans une de celles qu'il avait capté pour lui sortir un tel discours. Mais il ne pouvait écarter la possibilité qu'il fasse réellement ce qu'il avait dit si jamais il le livrait pour le soigner. Et puis, la prison était loin d'être l'endroit idéal pour réprimer les émotions négatives qui affluaient en lui. La preuve, c'était en prison qu'il découvrit sa passion meurtrière.

\- S'il te plait… Kacchan…

Le problème, c'était que Deku ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, au risque qu'une autre personne face le lien entre lui et The Fool. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à utiliser son alter pour rendre fou un autre collègue et utiliser cet alibi. Il devait se débrouiller pour faire disparaître Deku et The Fool. Il se frotta énergiquement ses cheveux blonds.

\- Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ton appart pourri. Tu te rends compte du travail qu'on va devoir faire pour cacher toutes mes photos et tout ce que t'a fait au mur?

\- Ah, ne t'en fait pas, je m'en suis déjà occupé.

\- Comment ça?

Deku enlaça le dos de son amant et colla son oreille contre ce corps chaud. Il écoutait ce cœur qui battait à un rythme régulier. Il trouvait cela apaisant.

\- J'avais déjà prévu qu'on me retrouverait, alors j'ai arrangé mon appartement. Ce que tu as vu était le camouflage qu'à fait The Fool pour diriger sa colère envers Ground Zero pour atteindre Midoriya Izuku. Toi que le psy ennemi des vilains aime tant. Les vrais posters vieillis d'All Might ont été jeté à la poubelle, facilement retrouvable par la police. Ah, quoiqu'on doit bien faire quelque chose pour la disparition de Midoriya Izuku. Kacchan, peux-tu m'aider pour la touche finale?

Le blond ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son amoureux, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas une expression qu'il voulait découvrir sur lui. Il savait qu'il se faisait manipuler. Il avait tout prévu? Même jusqu'à son hésitation à le livrer à la justice? Il soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à raisonner convenablement. Le fait de garder auprès de lui un tel danger public était-il du à ses sentiments ou à une altération de son jugement? Il avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.

Il devait faire disparaitre The Fool et Deku. Une fois cela fait, ils devaient être prudent dans leurs futurs mouvements pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'était un gros travail et une immense farce qu'il fallait mettre en place. Si le problème de l'appart était réglé, il ne restait plus que la fuite, n'est-ce pas? Dans quoi s'embarquait-il…?

\- Tu avais prévu que je te garderai?

\- J'ai préféré privilégier cette éventualité parmi toutes les autres. Je n'aurai pas tenu le coup si j'étais certain que tu me rejetterais.

\- Je suis un héros.

\- Je sais.

\- Mon devoir, c'est de t'arrêter.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu m'as manipulé?

\- Non… J'ai juste travaillé dur pour que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime…sans jamais tricher.

\- Tu penses que je vais te pardonner tout le mal que tu as fait?

\- Non. Mais j'espère que tu me garderas quand même à tes côtés. Que ce soit pour m'aimer ou pour me haïr, je veux rester avec toi, Kacchan. Sauve-moi ou tue-moi. Je serais d'accord avec tout ce que tu feras de moi. Du moment que c'est toi, je m'en fiche du reste.

Quelques années plus tard, alors que Bakugou Katsuki rentrait chez lui, il passa devant une vitrine remplie de télévision. Un reportage d'une chaîne d'information passa à ce moment sur un des plus grands supers vilains de l'histoire.

\- The Fool, le plus grand super vilain après l'arrestation d'All for One a brusquement arrêté ses activités il y a quelques années. Il est apparut brusquement, plongeant dans la déchéance des dizaines de super héros avant de disparaitre tout aussi rapidement, libérant nos protecteurs de la peur. Après une enquête approfondie, la police a découvert que le vilain aurait visé les patients d'un psychologue renommé dans sa discipline qui avait aidé plus d'un héros à remonter la pente après avoir connu l'enfer. Ce héros des héros nommé Midoriya Izuku est également sa dernière victime.

\- C'est une grande perte pour nous.

\- En effet. Beaucoup de ses patients l'ont regretté. Voici quelques images de son enterrement. Nous y voyons beaucoup de héros soignés et reconnaissants d'avoir croisé sa route. Il était très aimé.

\- Comment un tel drame a-t-il pu avoir lieu?

\- D'après les enquêteurs, Midoriya Izuku prenait son travail à cœur et logeait dans son cabinet, ne retournant que peu dans son appartement. C'est à ce moment là que The Fool en a profité pour lui tendre un piège chez notre psychologue qui ne se doutait de rien.

\- Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul piège, n'est-ce pas?

\- En effet, il aurait utilisé différent stratagème pour ralentir l'enquête. Pour n'en citer qu'un, il a tenté de faire de Midoriya un bouc-émissaire pour l'accuser à tord. Mais voyant que ce plan n'a pas marché, il a semé la zizanie dans notre société en altérant des héros au hasard pour brouiller les pistes.

\- Quelle tragédie. Et donc, comment cette histoire a terminé?

\- Après avoir rendu le héros Ouragan dément, The Fool s'est réfugié chez Midoriya Izuku et a saccagé son appartement. En pénétrant dans l'intimité de sa cible, il aurait tenté d'atteindre les proches de Midoriya. Sur place, la seule trace de notre victime retrouvée fut une immense flaque de sang. La quantité de sang éparpillée sur le parquet ne laisse que peu de doute quand à la survie de notre cher héros. Serait-ce un désir de vengeance qui a animé The Fool? Le vilain le plus fou que notre société n'ait jamais connu se cache toujours parmi nous.

\- A présent revenons sur ce héros des héros qui a laissé sa vie pour sauver nos protecteurs.

Traversant la ville, se rendant dans un lieu peu habité, Bakugou Katsuki avait déménagé dans ces lieu peu de temps après que la police n'est déclaré la mort présumée de son amant. Les recherches n'avaient rien donné malgré tous les efforts de la police. Mais ni The Fool, ni Deku n'avait été retrouvé. Ses proches qui avaient connaissance de la nature de leur relation avaient compatis et accepté son désir de s'éloigner de la ville. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance avec cette ville qui lui avait pris son amoureux. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait arrêté de travailler en tant que héros, donc ils n'avaient rien à y redire. Il avait juste un peu plus de trajet le matin.

Lors de cette fameuse enquête, seules les empreintes de Deku avaient été retrouvées dans l'appartement. Sachant que The Fool était ganté, il n'était pas étrange de ne pas retrouver ses traces. Il y avait bien un ou deux cheveux du blond, un ou deux vêtements lui appartenant, mais sachant que le vert vivait quasiment chez le héros et qu'il aurait pu emporter quelques linges avec lui, quoi de plus normal d'en retrouver chez lui?

Une hypothèse naquit suite à la découverte des posters de Bakugou dans la chambre de Midoriya. Tout comme l'affaire du stalker du psy, The Fool avait fait une fixette sur l'amant de son ennemi pour se venger. Quoi de mieux pour atteindre sa cible que de prendre celui qu'il aimait le plus? Il avait profité de l'absence répété du vert chez le blond pour occuper les lieux, s'imprégnant du lieu de vie de son ultime victime. The Fool avait sans doute viré les vrais posters dans la chambre d'Izuku pour les remplacer par celle de Katsuki, histoire de brouiller les pistes.

Ground Zero rentra chez lui et se déchaussa. Il posa un sac de course dans la cuisine et regarda autour de lui. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur une chaise avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et vit une forme enfouie sous les couvertures.

\- Oi, tu vas rester encore combien de temps à dormir, comme ça?

La forme bougea légèrement, sans pour autant sortir la tête. Mais en se concentrant un peu, Katsuki pouvait entendre des gémissements. Il soupira d'exaspération et en quelque pas, atteignit le lit. Il tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture qui vola au dessus de leur tête.

Surpris par cette attaque, l'humain aux cheveux vert à moitié déshabillé arrêta ce qu'il faisait, sans pour autant retirer ses doigts de son orifice.

\- Ka-Kacchan…

\- Pourquoi t'es déjà dans cet état là? Je viens de rentrer i peine une minute.

\- Kacchan! Kacchan! Enfin, tu es là!

Retirant ses doigts humides, le vert se jeta dans les bras de Katsuki qui le réceptionna sans problème. De sa main droite, il caressa le dos qui s'arqua à son contact.

\- Je t'ai vu à la télé aujourd'hui et depuis, je ne peux plus penser à autre chose! J'ai envie de toi, Kacchan! Je te veux tellement!

Izuku embrassa son amant, transmettant au passage son désir au héros qui, à présent habitué, gérait un peu mieux ses pulsions et coucha le disparu. Il s'écarta un peu pour retirer son tee-shirt et d'une main, caressa le torse décoré d'une grande entaille sous lui.

Ce jour-là, le blond avait hésité jusqu'au dernier moment. Une fois dans l'appartement, Deku lui tendit une lame, lui demandant implicitement de choisir entre le laisser vivre ou le tuer. Selon le plan de base, il était prévu d'entailler simplement le bras du vilain. Pour des questions de direction de projection de sang, il fallait qu'il blesse son partenaire. Mais une fois l'arme en main, il se posa de plus en plus de questions. Il était un héros. Il était un vilain. Il l'aimait. Il ne parvenait pas à le détester complètement. Il devait mettre fin à cet ère de terreur. Il devait empêcher The Fool de recommencer. Il avait le devoir de l'arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait imaginer un avenir sans lui en sachant que Deku était encore en vie, loin de lui. Parviendrait-il à tourner la page s'il mourrait? Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le couteau qu'il tenait avait tranché ce torse qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois caressé et embrassé. Izuku s'écroula devant lui avant de se vider de son sang. Ses mains rougies de ce liquide poisseux le ramena à la réalité. Et le sourire heureux teinté de tristesse sur les lèvres de son amant le frappa de plein fouet. Il fit tout pour stopper l'hémorragie et en suivant un plan complexe, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble et vivants dans cette maison isolée. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le tuer. Il avait faillit. Mais il n'avait pas pu aller au bout de son geste.

Le vert sourit en sentant ses doigts qu'il aimait tant le caresser avec gentillesse en suivant la cicatrice. Il avait bien cru que sa dernière heure avait sonné ce jour là. Mais comme il l'avait déjà dit, il acceptait tout de Kacchan. Ce jour-là, The Fool est mort et Ground Zero a sauvé Deku.

\- Je ne regrette rien, Kacchan.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Mais je l'ai senti.

Deku porta les doigts qui l'effleuraient à sa bouche et y déposa des petits baisers avant d'effectuer des coups de langues aguicheurs.

\- Ah! C'est si fort, Kacchan!

\- C'est à cause de toi ça.

La main du vert se dirigea vers le bas ventre de son partenaire où l'organe qu'il désirait tant en lui était déjà bien dressé et le guida jusqu'à son entrée.

\- Tu peux entrer directement, je me suis déjà bien préparé.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Katsuki entreprit d'assouvir son désir. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il était ainsi, mais depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de ce pouvoir et accepté cette réalité, son monde avait changé. Avait-il était manipulé par cet alter? Sûrement. Mais cela ne gênait pas son travail, et il vivait avec Deku devenu complètement dépendant de lui. C'était comme si un déclic avait eu lieu. Pour tout cela, il pouvait bien garder la vérité sur The Fool pour lui.

Il y avait quelque année, lorsqu'il était en plein dilemme sur la marche à suivre concernant Izuku, il avait fait le choix de le cacher, de le garder auprès de lui. De l'enchaîner à lui. Il ne savait plus si l'alter y était pour quelque chose mais imaginer un instant sa vie sans l'homme qui gémissait sous lui était impossible. Il était comme drogué par sa présence. Cette soudaine dépendance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre avait pris de l'ampleur le jour où le secret avait été dévoilé.

Il avait appris que ce vilain déchargeait son trop plein d'émotion en entrant en contact avec sa victime et cela marchait mieux avec un baiser. Donc alors qu'ils étaient en couple, le vilain avait des roulés des patins à tout ce qui bougeait. Lorsqu'il sut la vérité, le blond avait pété un câble et sa colère avait transpercé son amant qui s'était alors emporté comme une furie. Pour le calmer, il avait du «reprendre» sa colère et l'évacuer de lui-même. Mais comme cela l'avait encore plus énervé, il s'était lâché sur le vert, aussi bien verbalement que physiquement. Apparemment, le mort aux yeux de la société ne rendait pas l'émotion égale mais doublait voir triplait l'intensité selon s'il était en forme ou non. Profitant d'avoir une salle d'entrainement chez lui, une bagarre avait éclaté. Ils étaient deux hommes, ils pouvaient très bien se parler avec leurs poings. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme avant où Deku ne faisait que subir. Il savait rendre les coups. C'était dingue le nombre de technique d'entrave que ce maudit psy pouvait connaitre. Aujourd'hui, il se défendait comme un diable et il lui était déjà arrivé au héros d'aller au travail avec un œil au beurre noir. Ses collègues se moquaient de lui en disant que sa copine était une véritable tigresse. Ce n'était pas complètement faux.

En emménageant loin du centre ville, Izuku recevait beaucoup moins d'émotion et il pouvait mieux les «traiter» avant le débordement qui l'avait conduit sur le mauvais chemin. Mais le plus souvent, lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas, le sexe était les meilleures solutions. Il emplissait son réservoir de pensées érotiques, jusqu'à le vider complètement des pensées futiles. Il y avait sûrement d'autre solution mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était le seul à avoir ce privilège. Autant rendre l'utile à l'agréable. En annihilant les pulsions meurtrières, il contenait ainsi le vilain qui était en lui.

A présent que le héros savait comment marchait cet alter et à quel moment celui-ci était utilisé, les effets étaient moindres. Il faisait la différence entre ses différentes émotions, entre ce qui était vrai et ce qui était artificiel. Mais cela n'empêchait pas une nouvelle dispute d'éclater lorsqu'il se rendait compte que Deku essayait de le corrompre. Cela arrivait de temps en temps. De moins en moins souvent. En retour, il le punissait dans leur nid d'amour de bien des manières. Ils se faisaient perdre la tête l'un l'autre, perdant toute notion de réalité jusqu'à l'épuisement, partageant sans fin leur appétit gargantuesque.

La base de leur relation était malsaine mais Bakugou ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter à ce fruit empoisonné, gardant à ses côtés l'auteur de crime atroce, un fou dangereux capable de le corrompre à tout instant. Il sentait de temps à autre sa notion du bien et du mal défaillir. En tant que héros, il voyait parfois des horreurs dont il n'avait qu'une seule envie, éradiquer la source de ce mal. Il se sentait plonger lentement mais sûrement dans des abîmes d'une noirceur sans nom avec pour seule bouée de sauvetage son vilain personnel qui s'amusait sans doute à ses dépends, tantôt en le plongeant profondément dans les abysses, tantôt en le sauvant.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas laisser courir dans la nature un tel fou alors autant s'en occuper lui-même, jusqu'à dépasser ses limites.

\- Plus ultra, murmura Deku après leur libération, plus pour lui-même.

\- Hein? Plus ultra? T'es sérieux là?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de le dire au moins une fois.

\- Et il fallait que ça soit maintenant?

\- Justement, je sentais que c'était le bon moment, répondit le vert, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu es à moi, Kacchan.

\- J'comprends rien à ce que tu dis, sale nerd.

\- Héhé.

Le blond reçut un baiser accompagné d'une petite décharge. Pour se venger de cette tentative de manipulation, il mordit les lèvres de son amant qui émit un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu m'as fait mal, Kacchan!

\- C'est pour avoir essayé de m'altérer.

Avant même de recevoir une réponse, Katsuki fondit sur cette bouche douloureuse et la maltraita avec une technique qui était loin de déplaire à Izuku. Il savait que petit à petit, sa raison s'en allait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à mordre dans ce fruit défendu, encore et encore, imprégnant son corps de ce doux poison qu'était la folie.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!

L'histoire est belle et bien terminée! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'espère que les fins alternatives vous ont plu!


End file.
